


Can I Borrow an Egg?

by Ambear9



Series: Sterek Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Mates, Rating will eventually change to E, Shy Derek Hale, Stiles has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: “Can I help you?” Derek really didn’t want to open the door, but the smell of the person on the other side was intriguing and he needed to know who it belonged to.“Um sorry to bother you, but um do have an egg I can borrow” The guy was wearing fuzzy batman pajama pants and a red zip-up sweater zipped only halfway with no shirt underneath like he just threw it on to walk over here.“Borrow?” Derek raised an eyebrow “Do you plan to return it?” he was trying really hard not to look at the small patch of chest hair that he desperately wanted to touch.“Well no, I plan on buying more eggs when I get my Jeep working again then I’ll return an egg to you, not the exact one”“Derek give the poor kid an egg” Laura yelled from inside the house“I’m an adult” The guy called back “Not a kid”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I help you?” Derek really didn’t want to open the door, but the smell of the person on the other side was intriguing and he needed to know who it belonged to.  
“Um sorry to bother you, but um do have an egg I can borrow” The guy was wearing fuzzy batman pajama pants and a red zip-up sweater zipped only halfway with no shirt underneath like he just threw it on to walk over here.  
“Borrow?” Derek raised an eyebrow “Do you plan to return it?” he was trying really hard not to look at the small patch of chest hair that he desperately wanted to touch.  
“Well no, I plan on buying more eggs when I get my Jeep working again then I’ll return an egg to you, not the exact one”  
“Derek give the poor kid an egg” Laura yelled from inside the house  
“I’m an adult” The guy called back “Not a kid”  
“Stay right there, I’ll get you one, need anything else?”  
“I um don’t think so, I’m trying to make pancakes”  
“Do you have flour, sugar, milk, and baking powder?”  
“I have baking soda”  
“That isn’t the same thing”  
“Oh, um does it make a difference?”  
Derek rolled his eyes “Hold on”

“He is cute” Laura whispered  
“Shut up Laura”  
“Give him mom’s recipe card, just make sure he gets it back”  
“Fine”  
“Ask his name”  
“You ask, I don’t care”  
“Offer to help him with his car troubles”  
“I’m not a mechanic”  
“You know a lot about cars though”  
“So do you”  
“I’m not looking for a mate”  
“Stop using that word, it’s annoying” Derek pushed past her and went back to the guy who was awkwardly standing on the front porch.  
Derek handed the guy a carton of eggs with only a few missing, a half used box of baking powder, a bottle of vanilla extract, and a small index card in a canvas bag. “Bring back the recipe card, you can just put it in the mailbox if you want, and you can keep everything else, including the bag, we have plenty”  
“Um thank you”  
“If you’re around tomorrow I can take a look at your car” Derek really wasn’t planning to offer but the words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
“Yeah I’ll be around tomorrow because I can’t go anywhere, plus I work from home so um you don’t have to, but I’ll be home”  
“My dad used to be a mechanic so I know a few things, so I don’t mind looking”  
“Okay, um cool, thanks”  
Derek shut the door, but there was a knock, so he opened it again.  
“My name is Stiles by the way”  
“Derek”  
“Cool, thanks again”  
Derek kept the door open to watch Stiles? (Is that what he said? Was that even a name?) he was telling himself it was to make sure he didn’t need anything else, and not the fact that he was wondering if his entire body was covered in moles.  
“You like him”  
“Laura” he growled, flashing his blue eyes at her.  
“Cute baby brother, but that doesn’t work on me” She flashed her red eyes  
“You’re overreacting  
“You watched him walk away”  
“I was making sure he wasn’t going to knock again”  
“Did he say his name was Tiles?”  
“I think he said Stiles, but I’m not sure”  
“He has a cute smile”  
“I’m going for a run”  
“You can’t run away from your feelings Derek, that’s not how it works”  
“Shut up” he growled, wishing it was dark so I could shift for his run, sadly it was only nine in the morning but he needed to run now so he would settle for a human run.  
“You’re mad ‘cause I’m right”  
“I’m mad because you’re annoying”

Derek knocked on the door again, he was going to give it a few more minutes before he walked away. He was trying not to use his heightened senses to listen to what Stiles was doing.  
“Hey” Stiles opened the door, he had a towel wrapped around his body. Sadly it was up under his armpits so Derek couldn’t see much, but just seeing his bare neck was enough to make his wolf antsy “Sorry I was in the shower”  
“I see that” Derek’s nose twitched at the smell of the soap, he wasn’t a fan.  
“Um here” Stiles grabbed a key off the hook by the door “I’ll open the garage and go get clothes on and meet you out there”  
Derek grabbed the keys and walked over to the garage waiting for the door to open.  
“Be gentle with Roscoe, he is old”  
“Who the hell is a Roscoe?” Derek looked around but Stiles was already back inside the house.

Derek’s hand slipped and the tool he was holding fell to the ground when the scent of arousal hit him like a wave.  
“Hey” Stiles awkwardly waved, his eyes trailing up and down Derek’s body.  
“This thing is a disaster, no wonder it doesn’t work, there is more duct tape in here than a hardware store”  
“Yeah I’m not a car guy and I don’t have a ton of money so I do what I can so um it is mostly duct tape with some hopes and wishes and maybe a few cuss words” he took a sip from a coffee mug that said CAT MOM on it. Derek wasn’t going to ask.  
“You might be better off getting a new car” Derek wipes his hands on his jeans, it didn’t make much of a difference and probably ruined his jeans, Laura was going to be excited to go shopping. shit.  
“No,” Stiles said louder than he meant “Um sorry, I just um, it’s my moms, and uh she is no longer around”  
“Okay, sorry. I need to get a few things, but it’s fixable”  
“My budget is seven dollars and fifty two cents”  
“Don’t worry about it, I can get them for super cheap, I know a guy”  
“I can’t let you do that, I don’t even know you”  
“I’ll keep track of how much I spend and you can pay me back later”  
“So I owe you pancake supplies and a stupid amount of money, got it”  
“I just need the recipe card back, and to know if you liked them? I don’t need any of the groceries back, my sister already bought us more.”  
“I burnt the first few but after I figured it out they were amazing, thanks, I’ve never had any with vanilla added and the tip to add a little cinnamon. YUM!”  
“Why were you making pancakes if you didn’t know how?” Derek got a whiff of sadness, why did he want to hug him? He hates hugs.  
“Yesterday was my mom’s birthday, it was a tradition and usually my dad makes them but I live alone now and he was working so”  
“Sorry for your loss”  
“Thanks, it’s been almost twelve years, next month actually”  
“I understand, we just had the ten year anniversary of when I lost some family, including my dad and little brother”  
“Sucks doesn’t it”  
“Yeah so um, I’ll be back in like an hour or so to work on this”  
“Cool, um you can come in and wash up if you need”  
Derek looked down at his greasy hands “Yeah sure” he followed Stiles into his house, which he instantly regretted when he was slapped in the face by the same amazing smell from when Stiles came to ask for an egg.  
“So I’ll be working, the door will be unlocked so feel free to come in for the bathroom or water, and um if you need anything from me I’ll be down the hall in the last room on the left” he pointed “I’ll have headphones on so if you yell I might not hear you, but I need them on for work and sometimes I get lost in a song, so ignore any singing you may hear”  
“Okay, I’ll try not to startle you”  
“Oh and um I have a cat, so um just make sure she doesn’t run out the door, she hasn’t tried yet but um she is the love of my life so I’d rather not lose her and she is only three months old so she is super tiny and might jolt out the door, I really don’t think she will but you know, gotta be safe”  
Derek looked around “Okay” he didn’t see the cat but he could hear her heartbeat  
“She is right there” Stiles pointed over to the living room where there was a white fluffy footstool with a small cat laying on it that blended right in “Don’t judge the fake fur stool, I hate it but I was living with my best friend and his girlfriend for like a month when I got Nym, that’s her name by the way, um we found her in the hoarding situation and she was suuuuper tiny and I had to bottle feed her but she kind of bonded to the footstool as like a comfort thing and they let me take the chair when I moved, oh and she is deaf so um try not to scare her”  
“No judgment for the furry stool, my sister has taken full control over decorating our house, there are so many unnecessary pillows everywhere, I don’t get it”  
“Decorative pillows are ridiculous, I don’t understand the point” Stiles laughed “So fridge, bathroom, my office” Stiles pointed to all the things as he said them, “Help yourself to anything, and since you are aware of the state of my vehicle and my bank account then you’re aware that I have nothing worth stealing”  
“I won’t steal anything”  
“Except my heart” Stiles whispered, and if Derek wasn’t a werewolf he wouldn’t have heard it.  
Derek cleared his throat, hoping his face wasn’t as red as it felt  
Stiles looked at him with wide eyes almost like he realized Derek might have heard him. “So like an hour or so?”  
“Yeah probably”  
“Okay cool, and um thanks”  
“Honestly it’s not a big deal, I like doing it”

Derek heard the old Jeep start up, he hasn’t talked to Stiles in a few days and couldn’t think of a way to talk to him so when he was out for his morning run he took Stiles’ mail out of his mailbox that he hadn’t gotten the day before.  
“Stiles” he held up his arm to flag him down before he was out of his driveway.  
Stiles reached over and rolled down his passenger side window “Hey Derek”  
“I got some of your mail today” Derek handed over the small stack of envelopes.  
“Thanks, but you could have just burned them, bills are the worst part of being an adult”  
“Yeah, how’s the Jeep running?”  
“Sooo good dude, thanks again, I have no idea how I’ll ever repay you but Roscoe has never run so well, he is like brand new”  
So Roscoe was the name of the Jeep, interesting “I’m glad, have a good day”  
“I’m actually headed to the grocery store, so if you’ll be home in an hour or so I’ll return that egg”  
“Don’t worry about it, it’s just an egg”  
“Can I make you dinner sometime?”  
Derek almost shifted, that was weird, he hasn’t been that close to losing control since he was a kid. “You can’t even make something as simple as pancakes, should I be worried about what you’re cooking for dinner?”  
“Harsh” Stiles laughed “I can cook, I can’t bake and pancakes fall under baking, anything with measurements and flour is just a disaster, but I can cook, really well actually”  
“Okay, sure how about Friday night?”  
“This might be weird but can we eat at your place? Not sure if you noticed but I don’t have a table and chairs yet”  
“Sure, but you’ll have to feed my sister too, or she will be grumpy” Derek let out a small laugh.  
“Sure, yeah, um is seven-thirty too late?”  
“No, that’s fine”  
“Sweet, you ya then”  
Derek awkwardly waved at Stiles as he pulled out of the driveway.

“Derek sweety, what are you doing and why does the house smell so bad?”  
“It smells bad?” He frantically looked around “What does it smell like?”  
“For a werewolf yeah, it’s like we are inside of a fake lemon”  
“Stiles is cooking us dinner tonight and he is coming over here because he doesn’t have a table yet”  
“So you’re scrubbing the entire house”  
“I can’t stop”  
“Damn little brother, you’ve got it bad”  
“I almost lost control I never lose control and now he will be in our house, making me food, my wolf is going to be going nuts having him provide for us”  
“What does he smell like?”  
“Nerves and arousal, why?”  
“That’s what you smell like, and I meant something special, something unique to him”  
“There is something, but I can’t figure it out, I think he uses a weird soap”  
“Or”  
“If you say mate I’ll stab you”  
“Woah calm down, I was just asking because you know if he really is your mate we need to”  
“Do nothing, we need to do nothing because it doesn’t matter”  
“It does matter Derek”  
“He is a human, and I can’t, I don’t want to”  
“Just because of what happened with Kate”  
Derek growled “Don’t say her name”  
“There is no way Stiles is anything like Kate”  
“You don’t even know him”  
“But I have my alpha instinct and I can see how he is affecting you and I won’t use the M word but if he is your M word there is no way fate would send you a hunter”  
“Fate?” Derek rolled his eyes “Not a single werewolf we know had found their mate, it’s a myth”  
“Mom and dad”  
“Our parents who would say anything to make us believe we are supposed to grow up, get married, and have tons of babies to expand the Hale bloodline”  
“Don’t be an ass about it, Derek, just because one girl fucked you over”  
“Fucked me over? Are you serious Laura? She killed most of our pack, and if mom and dad really were mates then I’m the reason our mom no longer has a mate, and why we didn’t get to see our youngest brother graduate this year”  
“You were a child Derek, she manipulated you, you can’t keep blaming yourself”  
“She wouldn’t have known where we lived if it wasn’t for me”  
“We have had this fight too many times Derek, no one blames you, no one, and you can’t live the rest of your life scared of every single person you meet”  
“You said the same thing about Jennifer? Travis?”  
Laura rolled her eyes “He cheated, that happens to almost everyone, he didn’t know you were a wolf and he didn’t kill anyone and don't even say Jennifer's name, she was just a nut case" Laura put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly “I think you should talk to mom about it”  
Derek wasn’t going to tell her the actual truth about Travis “If you called her”  
“Not yet, but I’ll give you one week”  
“And if he doesn’t like men?”  
“Then I’ll give it a shot” she winked making Derek growl “Hmm possessive much”  
“The wolf is dying to come out”  
“It’s dark, go do a lap around the backyard”  
“I can’t he will be here soon”  
“Either that or risk changing in front of him and you can keep denying it but the wolf knows the truth”  
“Shut up Laura”  
“Keep your clothes on the back porch. Do some laps in the woods, then go ask him if he needs help carrying stuff over”  
“I hate you sometimes”  
Laura shrugged, “I know”

Derek froze when he heard the footsteps, shit, was he supposed to stay as a wolf or shift back and have to explain why he is naked in his backyard because there was no way he could get back to his clothes and change fast enough.  
“Well hello there” Stiles held out his hand, Derek backed away “Hey it’s okay, I’m nice, I promise, I love dogs” He kept his hand out “Do you smell my cat? Is that it? Do you hate cats? She is a tiny little thing, she won’t hurt you, plus she stays inside so you don’t have to worry about it” he took a small step forward, Derek didn’t move “Or are you just scared because you don’t know me, I just moved here” he pointed to his house “Do you live around here?” Stiles squatted down so he was now eye level with Derek, his hand still out.  
Derek rubbed his head against Stiles’ hand  
“Woah, you are so soft” he ran his hand down Derek’s back, Derek has never let anyone pet him before except his mom and Laura and that was only once, this was weird. He kept telling himself to run away but his wolf was fighting him, wanting to stay.  
“Are you hungry? Can I feed you? Do you want to come inside my house” Stiles continued to pet him “You’re a dog, you can’t answer me” Stiles looked around, “Maybe you live here with Derek? He doesn’t seem like the type to own a dog, too grumpy, no one can be that grumpy and own a dog”  
Before Derek realized what he was doing, he was licking up Stiles’ cheek. His eyes went wide and he took off running.  
“Hey wait” Stiles yelled after him, but he ran until he was in the woods behind their houses.

Derek hid behind a tree watching Stiles make two trips from his front porch to Derek’s, he could smell the food and wanted to offer help but he didn’t want to get caught getting changed.  
When Stiles knocked on the door Derek ran over and put his clothes on and snuck in the backdoor.  
He ran to the door before Laura could get to it. “Um hey sorry, I was going to come help you carry that stuff in, let me get it” Derek walked past him to grab the bags.  
“It’s okay, I managed, and um weird question, do you have a dog?”  
“No” Laura gave him a weird look then realized the fear on Derek’s face. “What kind of dog was it?”  
“Not sure, it was all black and it’s really dark out there, maybe a German Shepard mix? It was pretty big and had ears that stood up He or she seemed really scared but he let me pet them then ran away”  
“I’ll keep an eye out, maybe he belongs to someone in the neighborhood” Derek quickly walked to the kitchen.  
“I’m Laura by the way” she held out her hand  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Stiles” he looked around the living room “Wait, are you, Laura and Derek Hale?”  
“You’ve heard of us?” Laura smiled “Should I feel honored or scared?”  
Stiles let out a small laugh that made Derek smile in the other room, he never smiles.  
“Well not only is my dad the sheriff, so I know about um your old house and family, sorry about that by the way, I was in the same class as Cora, how is she by the way?”  
“Sheriffs kid, nice” She smirked “Hey Der, Stiles went to school with Cora, did you know that?”  
“I didn’t” Derek walked into the living room.  
“She is backpacking through some foreign country, she doesn’t check in much, something about being an independent woman” Laura rolled her eyes  
Stiles was looking at the pictures hanging on the wall “Independent?” he laughed “Sounds like something she would say, but isn’t she with Isaac, Malia, Scott, and Kira?”  
“You know them too?”  
“Yeah I pretty much knew everyone in my graduating class, Scotty is my best friend, has been since childhood and Isaac lived with him for a while, and then I kind of sorta dated Malia but then she started dating Scott after I realized I was more into guys”  
Laura nudged Derek with her elbow “Into guys” she whispered so that only Derek could hear.  
Derek had to fight back a growl at the thought of his cousin dating Stiles “She is our cousin”  
“Malia is a Hale?”  
“No, well kind of, our uncle Peter had a one night stand and well we don’t really talk about it,” Laura said since she could sense Derek’s nerves “She was adopted but we stay in touch”  
“Interesting”  
“What did you make?” Derek started walking towards the kitchen hoping everyone would follow him  
“Shit, I forgot to ask if you had allergies or ate meat”  
“We LOVE meat” Laura winked, making Derek blush “And no allergies, but Derek gets a little weird with mushrooms”  
“I don’t get weird I just don’t like them”  
“Well lucky for you Derek, I don’t like mushrooms either” Stiles opened one of the bags “It should all still be warm, this is garlic bread, sorry it’s not made from scratch because as I told Derek, baking isn’t my thing” He pulled out a big container “This is chicken alfredo, I did make that sauce from scratch, family recipe, and there is some more chicken in this bowl, it turned out so well but I didn’t want to add too much to the sauce, figured you could add more if you want or eat it on the side” he opened the other bag “This is just some salad, I brought over the three dressings I have, which I also made” He sat the bottles out “Buttermilk ranch, strawberry citrus vinaigrette, which sounds weird but trust me it's good and a classic Italian” he opened up the other bag “And this is dessert, which is an apple pie I picked up at the bakery in town. I swear they pump the smells out into the street to trick people into coming in and spending way too much money because I also got bagels for breakfast tomorrow and a bunch of cookies that I dropped off at the police station, I left out the part that they are sugar free” he laughed quietly to himself. “But they were still pretty good and then they gave me a coupon so I have to go back and spend more money, I’m not complaining though”  
“Can I keep you?”  
“Sure” Stiles smiled at Laura and Derek flashed his eyes at her  
“Derek get us drinks, I’ll set the table”  
“What do you want to drink Stiles?”  
“Beer?”  
Thankfully Laura always kept beer in the fridge for her human friends “Are you old enough?” Derek gave him a questioning look  
“I turned twenty-two in April dude, I’d show you my I.D but knowing my legal first name is something only a select few people are allowed to know and sorry you’re not one of those people”  
“Glad to know someone didn’t choose to name their child Stiles” Laura laughed “But then again you’re choosing that over your legal name so it must be worse”  
“Much, much worse” Stiles grabbed the beer Derek was holding out for him “It’s an old Polish name, my dad thought it would please my mom to name me after her dad so they did it and well no one could say it, I called myself mischief which oddly fits” he took a sip of his beer “And my dad’s dad Elias for some reason goes by Stiles so they started calling me that so I’m kind of named after both of them”  
“I’m glad our parents didn’t do the matchy matchy twin name”  
“Twins? Interesting, I didn’t know that” Stiles sat down in the chair closest to Derek.  
“We look very similar” Laura looked over at Derek  
“Yes, but so does Cora, the Hale genes are strong and stunning” he winked at Laura, Derek’s claws popped out, thankfully his hands were under the table “So Stiles, what is it you do for work”  
“I work in I.T but I’m also a freelance editor” he put some of the salad mix in a small bowl “What do you two do?” he passed the mix to Derek  
“Right now I’m substituting for the freshman history class since Mrs. Adams had her baby a few weeks ago, then one of the middle school math teachers is pregnant so I’ll be doing that soon after”  
“Sounds horrible” Stiles teased “As an ex Beacon Hills highschooler I apologize” he smiled, Derek smiled back.  
“I’m a lawyer, I have a law firm in New York, I split my time between there. I do some pro-bono stuff here when I can”  
“That's cool, I’ve always wanted to see New York”  
“You’ve never been to New York but you like the Mets?” Derek tried not to stare at Stiles’ long fingers that were mindlessly tapping on the table  
“How did you know that?”  
“You have a Mats flag and a sign that says Met’s fan parking only hanging on the wall in your garage, a tiny baseball bat air freshener and a hat in your Jeep, and there is a framed poster of Citi Field on your living room wall and there was a Mets spatula in the sink”  
“Yeah, I love them, not sure why really, always just have. I even named my cat Nym which stands for New York Mets, I’m just slightly obsessed, and you’re very observant. Do you like baseball?”  
“I like all sports, I went to college on a baseball scholarship and had to chance to go pro but I didn’t want to”  
“Favorite baseball team?”  
“I like a lot of the teams because I know so many players but I lean more towards the Dodgers”  
“He is obsessed with the Saints”  
“That’s football Laura”  
“Oh I love football too, I picked Jets because it rhymes with Mets and they are also from New York and also I was seven so it made sense to me”  
“Maybe we can watch some games together sometime”  
After about fifteen minutes of sports talk, Laura had to change the subject, she couldn’t handle it anymore, even though she loved seeing Derek happy, it’s been way too long since she has seen him smile like this “So you said you have a cat? I’d love to come see her, I love cats”  
“Sure, anytime, she loves people”  
“We’ve thought about getting some kind of pet over the years but we travel a lot” Laura looked at Derek  
“Well now you have an awesome neighbor who looooves animals and will probably get another cat or a dog when Nym gets a little bigger”  
“Der we should get a cat”  
Derek gave her a weird look “Um maybe, but I won’t clean out the litter box”  
“I honestly wouldn’t mind cleaning up Nym’s poop but she sits there and watches me like yes servant scoop my shit, and I just imagine her little evil laugh”  
Laura laughed “She sounds great”  
“Wanna see a picture?” Stiles pulled out his phone "I already told Derek how I got her just a little over a month ago, she was maybe two pounds" Stiles looked at his phone “Sorry I forgot that I got a new phone since I broke mine while moving and I keep forgetting to transfer my pictures over, I’m a horrible pet dad”  
“Don’t you mean cat mom” Derek interrupted making Stiles laugh  
“The mug? Yeah I saw that at the thrift store and had to have it” He smiled at Derek again “And I just love her and can’t believe someone would hurt all those poor cats and think that it’s okay to not feed all those poor helpless babies”  
“Oh my god, people are horrible” Laura took a bite of the chicken alfredo  
“Yeah my dad was part of the raid and called me and my friend Scott who is going to be a vet, and we went to help and I found her under a couch” Stiles cleared his throat “It was the saddest thing I’ve ever seen”  
“I’m sorry you had to see that but lucky for Nym you were there to give her a better life” Derek reached out and put his hand on Stiles’ thigh but quickly moved it when he realized what he was doing.  
“I know it sounds cheesy but I think it was one of those meant to be moments you know because I was in a shitty place and ever since I got her things have just been better”  
“That's so cute” Laura smiled at him “And this food is so good, isn’t it Derek?”  
“Yeah, I like it” he kept his eyes on his plate  
“Thanks, I like cooking”  
“Did your mom teach you?” Laura asked, Derek, glared at her when he smelled the sadness wash over Stiles.  
“Kind of, I was only ten when she um passed and uh well my dad has a high stress job being the sheriff and all so I try and cook healthy things for him, well I did but now he is living with Scott’s mom who is also a nurse so she takes care of that now and I just have me to cook for, so it was nice cooking for you guys”  
“You talk a lot, I like you”  
Derek stepped on Laura’s foot  
“Jealous,” Laura said quietly enough that only Derek could hear her.  
“So did you go to college?” Derek changed the subject  
“I’m doing online, I tried the in person thing but it wasn’t for me, I like working at my own pace online and I’m basically doing specialty classes for the I.T stuff and the editing I just get random jobs here and there from a friend who works at a publishing company”  
“I did online too after I decided baseball wasn’t my future” Derek added “It was much easier and faster and I didn’t have to stay in one place”  
“I went to NYU” Laura added  
“Oh fancy”  
“Our parents always said she had the perfect attitude for a lawyer”  
“So have you been back in Beacon Hills awhile? Since you mentioned you travel a lot and I um know that you grew up here”  
“We got this house about two years ago when the city contacted us about the preserve, so we moved back to protect the property and start construction on the old house. I mostly stay here but she travels back and forth a lot for work, I travel when I get the itch to or if I get a job and our mom has retired and she is always traveling, I think she is in Ireland right now, but she didn’t want to deal with the house stuff so we volunteered to figure it all out.”  
“Oh cool, you’re rebuilding the house?”  
“Yeah” Derek nodded “Slowly but we have been dealing with permits and stuff to keep the property safe, there are so many animals living in the woods there and I want to keep them protected”  
“Dude I’ll totally help with anything I can, I know most of the people in this towns and I know how to get things I want and I adore nature and all creatures”  
“Okay, thanks” Derek gave him a small smile  
“And I may have trespassed, sorry, I just love it out there, it’s so quiet and it has this calm to it that I can’t explain. It's one of my favorite places.  
“Mate” Laura once again whispered so only Derek could hear, Derek squeezed his eyes shut hoping Stiles didn’t see them flash blue.  
“Yeah it’s really nice out there, and as long as you don’t vandalize anything you can go out there, we are working on mapping out part that can be public for a hiking trail but we are also wanting to make sure our home and the property will be safe” Laura put her hand on Derek's knee under the table hoping her Alpha presence would help Derek calm down.  
"So is your entire family going to live there or?"  
Laura shrugged "Right now our mom is making all these plans to build four houses, one small one for her then three similar houses for us three kids to fill with children but right now we are working on just one"  
"That's cute" Stiles laughed "but why are parents always pushing for tons of grandchildren? My dad keeps asking and I'm like uh well firstly I'm too young, secondly, I want two kids, maybe three but no more than that, and thirdly, I'm probably going to marry a dude so it's gonna take some time to get babies"  
"I have to pee" Derek blurted out as he got up and walked upstairs to his room as fast as he could without looking suspicious.  
"Um is he okay?" Stiles gave Laura a worried look "Did I say something? Does he have a thing against me being gay? Or did I accidentally give him food poisoning?"  
"Oh heavens no, he just gets nervous around people sometimes, and talking about family is a touchy subject so he probably just needs a minute"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's okay sweetie"  
"Should I leave?"  
"No, absolutely not, I'll be right back" 

"Seriously Der" Laura leaned against Derek's bedroom door  
"You should let him leave"  
"He thinks you don't like gay men"  
Derek groaned  
"Want me to tell him you like gay men very much"  
"No"  
"Sounds like he is cleaning up and heating up the pie"  
"I like pie"  
"And you like Stiles"  
"And Stiles" Derek repeated  
"He is really sweet Der, and he understands the loss of family so I bet if you come back downstairs he won't even mention it"  
"I'm stuck" Derek opened the door to show Laura he had shifted into beta form  
Laura pulled Derek into a hug, he pressed his nose against her neck "Take a deep breath, it will be okay Der, I promise"  
Derek took a few deep breaths before stepping back "Thanks" he was able to shift back

"Hope you don't mind, I raided your freezer" Stiles pointed to the ice cream sitting on the counter "I think butter pecan would taste good on apple pie"  
"Sounds amazing actually" Laura opened one of the drawers and pulled out an ice cream scoop handing it over to Stiles.  
He scooped some ice cream on the three plates he had out that he already put warm slices of pie on.  
When Derek grabbed the plate from Stiles their hands touched, Derek looked into his eyes "Um I don't have a thing against anyone’s sexuality, I um, yeah" he almost told Stiles he also liked men but he decided not to.  
Stiles smiled and Derek had never wanted to kiss someone so bad.  
"Hope you like the pie"  
"I'm sure it's okay, but I can make a better one"  
"Well I guess you'll have to make me one sometime so I can try it and be the judge of that”  
"I'd like to, is apple your favorite?"  
Stiles shrugged as he finished the bit he had taken. "Honestly I like all pie"  
"Pumpkin?"  
"Ohhh fuck I momentarily forgot that was a thing, I haven't had any this season"  
"Well it's mid September, you have plenty of time"  
"I don't think I've ever had a homemade one before"  
"My mom always puts me on pie duty for Thanksgiving"  
"I usually get stuck with mac and cheese, green bean casserole, and mashed potatoes"  
Derek just noticed that Laura took her plate into the dining room to eat, leaving Stiles and Derek standing in the kitchen alone. "I like mac and cheese but I can never get it to taste right"  
"Well there is a secret"  
"Will you have to kill me if you tell me?"  
Stiles chuckled "No, but I might trade a cooking lesson for a baking lesson"  
"That I can do" Derek took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of Stiles’ happiness and that something extra that he still couldn't explain.

“Derek, be a gentleman and walk him home”  
“He lives like twenty feet away” Derek huffed at the same time Stiles said “That would be nice”  
Stiles looked down at his feet “Right, okay, um thanks for having dinner with me, and enjoy the leftovers”  
“Thanks for cooking, I may pay you to be my private chef” Laura hugged him and Derek almost shifted, he knew she was doing this on purpose  
“Here” Derek grabbed the bags from Stiles’ hands “Let me walk you home”  
“You really don’t have to”  
“It’s fine” Derek opened the door, Stiles followed.  
“So um I just got this really big editing job and I should be able to pay you back for the Jeep parts once you tell me how much I owe you”  
“Don’t worry about it”  
“You keep saying that, and I keep saying I will pay you back because I will, I am, and if you don’t tell me a number I’ll make one up”  
“Twenty bucks”  
“You’re lying,” Stiles huffed.  
“I gave you a number”  
“Can I give you mine” Stiles smiled nervously “Like as in my phone number”  
“Oh uh sure” Derek fumbled to get his phone out of his jean pocket, why were these stupid pants so tight, he really needed to stop letting Laura shop for him.  
Stiles grabbed his phone and put his number in then sent himself a text so he would have Derek’s number.  
“Goodnights Stiles”  
“Goodnight Derek”  
Derek was a few steps away when Stiles said something else “Hey um quick question?”  
Derek turned and looked at Stiles who was walking towards him.  
“Was that you?”  
“What?” Derek was confused at the nervousness coming off of Stiles, it made his stomach hurt  
“Earlier” he motioned towards the yard between the two houses “The dog”  
“I’m not a dog” Derek felt like he was going to puke  
“But you’re a wolf, right? Like I wasn’t aware that werewolves could turn into real wolves but”  
“I have to go” Derek blurted out before running back into the house.

“Did you hear that?” Derek slammed the door shut and locked it.  
“Yeah”  
“I should be mad at you for listening” Derek started pacing the living room, “We have to leave Laura, we need to, I have to” Derek couldn’t breathe, he has never felt like this before.  
“Derek breath” Laura cupped his face, flashing her red eyes to try and calm him down “It’s okay”  
“He knows, he, I can’t”  
“Shhhh” She pulled him into a hug rubbing his back.  
“He is on the porch, I can smell him” Derek was shaking “What if he has wolfsbane”  
“Go to your room, I’ll talk to him”  
“No Laura, what if he hurts you”  
“If he was going to hurt us, he would have poisoned the food and I don’t smell anything on him except nerves”  
“Shit, what if”  
“He didn’t, now go, calm down, please”  
Laura waited until Derek was upstairs before she opened the door.  
“Hey, um sorry”  
“Come inside” Laura stepped aside  
“Are you sure?”  
“Do you plan on killing me?” Laura almost growled but she held it back  
“Oh god no, no, never. Absolutely not”  
“Then come inside”  
Stiles walked in, fidgeting with the string of his zip-up sweater “I know about werewolves like all my friends are werewolves or supernatural creatures, and I don’t have that many friends but I know Cora is one so when I realized you were Hale’s that you guys were werewolves too because she said she was a born wolf so that would make all of you wolves and I’m not a hunter, there are currently no hunters in Beacon Hills. My pack has been keeping them out of here, and um I’m friends with Chris and Allison Argent” Stiles stepped back when Laura beta shifted “Hey woah, it’s fine, they aren’t hunters anymore, Allison never was, ever, and Chris killed Kate and Gerard once he found out the truth about them being these horrible hunters who break code and all the hunters that followed Gerard’s orders have been arrested or killed”  
“Kate is dead?” Derek walked down the stairs  
“Yeah, um I was there, it was a big messy thing, I thought you two knew because Peter was there”  
“Our uncle Peter?” Derek kept his distance from Stiles but made sure he was still between him and Laura  
“Yeah, he and Chris have this weird gross friends with benefits thing and Peter kind of tore Kate’s throat out, like all of it” Stiles fought off the urge to gag “but she somehow turned into a werejaguar I think that’s what it was, it was kinda cool but then Chris shot her and you know the details don’t matter but she is super dead, like as dead as someone can be”  
“Gross” Laura wrinkled up her nose “To both things”  
“I’m sorry I asked you, I shouldn’t have but I needed to come over and let you know that I won’t harm you, and I won’t tell anyone, ever. I was just super interested to see if you could turn into a full wolf because none of the wolves I know can, I’ve never even heard of it”  
“Want me to leave you two to talk?” Laura looked at her brother.  
“Can we talk tomorrow?” Derek looked at Stiles  
“Yeah, of course, again I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay,” Derek walked back upstairs before he said or did anything else  
“Sorry Laura”  
“It’s okay, I believe you, and I like you and so does Derek, he just needs some time”  
“I shouldn’t have said anything, or I should have found a different way to bring it up”  
“Maybe, but at least it’s out of the way so we don’t have to hide”  
“I promise Chris and Allison are good people. I know Chris has done some bad things but he has been trying his best to help supernatural creatures all over the world and he has infiltrated tons of different hunting organizations and helped shut them down. And I know nothing I say can make up for what his sister did to your family but um I just don’t want you two to be worried about it”  
“Thank you for letting us know. I think once Der processes the fact that Kate is gone a huge weight will be lifted off his shoulders”  
“Have a good night Laura, you too Derek” Stiles said knowing he could hear him.  
“Goodnight Stiles” she leaned in closer “And just know he doesn’t let just anyone see him as a wolf and would usually bite the hand off anyone who attempted to pet him”  
Stiles smiled at her “Goodnight”

Stiles: I didn’t want to bother you but I don’t have Laura’s number  
Stiles: Can you show her this picture of Nym?  
Stiles: [Image] This is the tiny cotton ball when I got her  
Stiles: [Image] This is her right now begging for treats like I’ve never fed her.

Derek: The sound she made was horrible  
Derek: My ears might be bleeding  
Derek: She wants to know if you’ll be home tomorrow after 6  
Derek: To visit the cat

Stiles: Tell her yes

Derek: Sorry I licked you

Stiles: Did you hear that? I just laughed so hard  
Stiles: 😂😂 ←--- actual image of me

Derek: I didn’t hear you  
Derek: I’ve never licked anyone

Stiles: That's sad 

Derek: I didn’t mean it like that  
Derek: Can I call you?

Stiles: Sure.

“Hi”  
“I’m not big on texting, and I thought maybe it would be easier to talk over the phone”  
“That’s fine, as I’m sure you’ve figured out I like talking”  
“No one has ever seen the wolf outside of my pack, and the only people that has ever pet me is my mom and Laura and that was a really weird sentence to say”  
“Oh, well thanks for not biting my hand off”  
“I wouldn't do that”  
“I promise that I’ll never hurt you, not on purpose at least, I am pretty clumsy so if something happens by accident then I have no control over that” he laughed  
“The last two people I’ve liked who found out tried to kill me”  
“Sounds like you have bad taste” Stiles teased  
“I guess so”  
“Can I ask about it?”  
“The people who tried to kill me?”  
“Oh no, um the wolf? I’m really curious”  
“My family comes from a long line of full blooded wolves, so we are all born werewolves, and the full wolf thing is random I guess, we aren’t really sure because we are the only four left in our family besides Peter so we don’t really have anyone to ask”  
“I can do some research if you want, my pack has some really old books and I’m really good at research”  
“It happened after a witch, well I think she was a witch, we dated for a few months and she cursed me or something, I got really sick and turned back into a human for a few days and I thought I was dying. Laura said I was pretty much in a coma for two days and then when I woke up I could shift into a full wolf. I tried to track her down but then I lost control and killed her so I didn’t get to ask. But that is the only time I’ve ever done something like that”  
“Woah, that’s crazy, I didn’t know witches were real, which I guess is kind of stupid since my pack has a kanima, a banshee, a hell hound, a werecoyote, a chimera, a kitsune, and a couple humans and probably something I forgot, we are always taking in strays”  
“Parrish in is your pack?”  
“Yeah, he is also a cop”  
“Him and Laura were high school sweethearts”  
“Cuuuute oh my god we should totally set them up again, I think they would mesh well together”  
“She might go for that”  
“He was dating my high school sweetheart but that ended about a year ago”  
“There are a lot of creatures in your pack” Derek did not want to talk about anyone Stiles has dated.  
“Yeah we kind of take in the unwanted, ever since your uncle went crazy at bit my best friend when we were sixteen we have kind of had to figure this shit out on our own”  
“I had no idea”  
“A ton of shit has happened over the last six years, seems like a lot longer now that I think about it, no wonder my dad got grey hair so quick” Stiles' laugh made Derek laugh. “So yeah, um I can totally figure shit out about you turning into a wolf if you want, what do you want to know?”  
“I’m not sure really, I just know she wanted me dead and was upset when I didn’t die and instead I became stronger”  
“Sounds like a bitch”  
“To say the least”  
“Thanks for telling me”  
“There is something special about you Stiles, I can’t put my finger on it, but my wolf feels this crazy attachment to you like we’ve known each other for years”  
“Is that why he licked me?”  
Derek groaned “Sorry”  
“Never be sorry, and if you want to do it again, in human form, go for it”  
Derek wolfed out “Um” he cleared his throat “I have to go” he hung up

Stiles: Shit sorry  
Stiles: Fuck, seriously I’m so sorry  
Stiles: You trusted me and I said weird shit  
Stiles: I have no filter and I’m sorry

Derek: You can stop saying sorry  
Derek: It’s okay  
Derek: you just make me wolf out a lot and I’m not used to losing control

Stiles: I can stay away for awhile

Derek: No  
Derek: It’s okay, please don't  
Derek: That might actually make it worse.

Stiles: Is that why you stole my mail?

Derek: I didn’t do that….

Stiles: Just for the record the old lady across the street spies on everyone, thankfully her bedtime is 8pm on the dot  
Stiles: She told me the grumpy guy with the eyebrows stole my mail…  
Stiles: You are the only grumpy guy with amazing eyebrows I know.  
Stiles: Plus you did in fact have my mail.

Derek: Amazing eyebrows?

Stiles: I told her I asked you to get it while I was working because I had something important coming

Derek: I didn’t know how to talk to you, or what to talk about  
Derek: So while I was out for my morning run I grabbed it, I’m sorry.

Stiles: It’s okay. I like talking to you.  
Stiles: Want to come over tomorrow with Laura?  
Stiles: or are you a cat hater?

Derek: I don’t hate cats  
Derek: I have stuff to do until 8

Stiles: Friday? Me, you, pizza, beer, a movie, my place?  
Stiles: Maybe 7ish?  
Stiles: I have wolfsbane beer

Derek: I’d like that

Stiles: Goodnight Derek  
Stiles: and thanks for talking to me tonight.

Derek: Goodnight Stiles

“Is everything good?” Laura asked through Derek’s door  
“I think so”  
“What did you talk about?”  
“He said you can come over tomorrow after work, and I’m going over Friday night for beer and pizza”  
“Like a date?”  
“No”  
“Maybe call mom before you go”  
“My thumb is hovering over the call button right now”  
“I’ll leave you alone, goodnight Der”  
“Night Laur”

“Hi mom”  
“Are you okay Derek? It’s late”  
“I’m sorry, I forgot you were in a different timezone”  
“It’s okay, I haven't gone to bed yet, you just usually don’t call, especially late at night”  
“I need to talk about something”  
“Does it have to do with why you have been so stressed?”  
“You can feel that?”  
“Just because Laura is alpha now doesn't mean I still don’t know how my children are feeling”  
“Do you remember Sheriff Stilinski?”  
“Of course, he is a good guy, are you in trouble?”  
“No, um his son just moved in next door”  
“What’s his name again? It’s something odd I think”  
“Stiles”  
“I thought it was something Polish?”  
“Yeah he said that but he doesn’t tell people his name so he goes by Stiles”  
“I knew his mother Claudia, you guys have actually met before too”  
“We have?”  
“Yeah, you used to have play dates, mostly him and Cora but sometimes you and Laura too. I might have some pictures somewhere, I’ll look and scan them so I can email them to you”  
“Does that mean you are back at your house in London”  
“For now, but don’t change the subject, what’s going on?”  
“Laura thinks he is my mate and I don’t want to believe it, but I can’t keep control of the wolf and I’m starting to get worried,” he said it all in one breath  
“Oh, that is interesting”  
“He smells so good, I can’t explain it, and he saw my wolf on accident and I let him pet me, and then I licked him” Derek felt the blush on his cheeks, Talia laughed.  
“Sorry for laughing sweetie”  
“It was embarrassing”  
“Does he know it was you?”  
“Not at the time it happened, it was dark, he thought I was a dog but then he came over for dinner and he realized we are Hale’s and he is friends with Cora and the pack she has been hanging around with so he asked if we were werewolves and I had a panic attack and ran away”  
“Derek”  
“I know, I’m scared”  
“If Cora trusts him and the pack he is friends with then I’m sure he isn’t a hunter”  
“He is friends with Chris and Allison Argent but he said they don’t hunt and that Chris and Peter killed Kate”  
“They did.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t think it mattered, I’m sorry honey I just didn’t want to bring it up”  
“He said Uncle Peter is sleeping with Chris Argent”  
“I don’t need to know what or who my brother is doing during his free time”  
“I like him a lot, but I’m worried, especially since I keep losing control, what if I hurt him or something”  
“Maybe once you admit to liking him and give in to the wolf then you will get control back and I highly doubt you will hurt him”  
“I think we are going on a date, Laura thinks it’s a date but it’s just pizza and beer at his house”  
“Communication is the key to a great relationship, so just ask”  
“Were you and dad really mates? Are mates even a real thing or just a story that you used to tell us?”  
“Even humans believe they have soulmates Derek”  
“He said he feels drawn to the preserve, that being there brings him peace and Laura thinks that means something”  
“A lot of Supernatural beings are drawn to the preserve, there is a great presence there from all the years of the Hale family being there and all the different packs that have run there”  
“He is human”  
“Maybe he has something special about him”  
“He does” Derek didn’t mean to say that out loud  
“I think you need to see where it goes, take things slow and ease into it, you don’t have to rush things and if you talk to him about it I’m sure he will understand”  
“I’ve told him some things already”  
“That’s a start”  
“I’m sorry that my mistakes took your mate away from you, I can’t imagine what that is like and I wish I could take it back” Derek swallowed down the lump in his throat “I’m truly sorry mom”  
“Derek, my sweet boy, I love you so much, and I will never blame you for the actions of others, yes it hurts not having my mate, but that's the life I have to live and there is nothing you or I can do to change it”  
Derek was crying, he doesn’t cry very often but a lot of weird stuff has been happening since he met Stiles. “I love you mom”  
“Call me after your date on Friday, okay, I want to know all about it”  
“It’s not a date” Derek huffed. “But I’ll call you”  
“I think I’ll be coming home for Thanksgiving”  
“I can’t wait to see you”  
“Sweet dreams Der”

Derek: What kind of pizza do you like?

Stiles: I like all pizza 🍕

Derek: Do you have a favorite?

Stiles: I love stuffed crust but it’s stupid that it costs so much extra so I don’t get it often

Derek: pineapple?

Stiles: I’m pro pineapple 🍍

Derek: Cheesy bread or breadsticks?  
Derek: I didn’t even know there was food emojis

Stiles: There is tons. 🍟🌮🍿 The possibilities are endless. 🐺🌕  
Stiles: You can’t go wrong either way especially if there is marinara and nacho cheese for dip

Derek: Do you have a beer preference?

Stiles: Nope

Derek: You’re not helping at all

Stiles: The fact that I can picture the scowl on your face! 😠😠 lol  
Stiles: and I just checked, I have plenty of beer and soda

Derek: I thought you didn’t like mushrooms

Stiles: I don’t but you also don’t like them so I just assumed you wouldn’t order them.

Derek: See you at 7

Stiles: Let me know what half the bill is so I can pay you back

Derek: You know I won’t

Stiles: If you keep paying for things I’m going to have to call you my sugar daddy

Derek: Please don’t…

Stiles: Then let me buy dessert

Derek: I made dessert already

Stiles: Ugh…

Derek: if you want to buy something you can and I’ll give the brownies to Laura

Stiles: no way, I’ll take the brownies  
Stiles: I changed your name to Sugar Derek in my phone

Derek: Yours is Weird Neighbor

Stiles: Liar

Derek: Maybe I’ll change it to your real name

Stiles: Even if I did tell you my real name, you’d never be able to spell it

Derek: I know how to spell it

Stiles: I misspell it half the time, no way you know

Derek: Guess you’ll find out tonight

Stiles: Oh my god, did you stalk me?  
Stiles: Derek S. Hale tell me right now!!!!!!

Derek: S?  
Derek: Are you stalking me?

Stiles: No, I’m a cops kid

Derek: Good luck figuring it out.  
Derek: My lunch break is over, see you tonight

Stiles: how many kids think you’re hot?  
Stiles: There were no hot teachers when I was there. Not fair

Derek: Too many….and if you were a student and I was a teacher there would be zero chance of us ever dating. Ever.

Stiles: College student and professor?  
Stiles: But you’re saying I have a chance now?

Derek: no teacher and student thing ever. No matter what age  
Derek: Yes you have a chance.

Stiles: Is tonight a date?

Derek: It can be?  
Derek: I wasn’t sure?  
Derek: I really have to go, you can keep texting but I won’t respond until later

Stiles: Now I  
Stiles: want to send  
Stiles: 💯 messages  
Stiles: But I should also get some work done  
Stiles: Also I have my friends login for alllllll the streaming services so we can watch anything  
Stiles: Seriously his passwords are all the same and it’s his gfs name and bday. Like who does that.

Derek: Sounds good  
Derek: No cheesy romance movies

Stiles: Are you texting in class!  
Stiles: Naughty

Derek: They are taking a test  
Derek: And I’m the teacher, I can do what I want

Stiles: Rulebreaker...I like it 😏  
Stiles: Are you wearing a dress shirt and tie?  
Stiles: Are you wearing glasses

Derek: I don’t need glasses, I have perfect vision.  
Derek: I’m wearing a button up, nothing fancy  
Derek: [Image of Derek attempting to take a selfie without the class seeing him]

Stiles: wow..  
Stiles: Blue is your color. Really makes your eyes pop

Derek: thanks

Stiles: [Image of Stiles taking a selfie in a grey Mets shirt with his headset on for his work calls]  
Stiles: Didn’t notice the coffee stain on my shirt till I hit send.  
Stiles: That’s embarrassing

Derek: I didn’t even notice.

Stiles: Are you hitting on me?  
Stiles: cuz I know i look like a hot mess

Derek: I was actually distracted by Nym stretched out in the window behind you  
Derek: Is that a hammock?

Stiles: it is. Scott’s girlfriend Kira made it

Derek: She is cute, but you’re cuter.

Stiles: Oh my Mr. Hale (Says in sweet southern accent)

Derek: Student/Teacher is not my kink

Stiles: It wasn’t mine, but it is now

Derek: See you at 7 Stiles.

Stiles: Yes Mr. Hale

Derek: Not gonna happen.

Stiles: I wish I could see how red you are.

Derek: If I was your teacher I’d fail you

Stiles: I had a teacher try to kill me once, so I’ll take the failing grade

Derek: Mr. Harris?  
Derek: He is in jail right?

Stiles: yup

Derek: He was friends with Kate

Stiles: Well that explains a lot.  
Stiles: Sorry

Derek: it's okay.  
Derek: I’ll be there at 7 with pizza and brownies

Stiles: I’m so sorry

Derek: I promise it’s okay.

Derek found it so easy to keep a conversation with Stiles over text but now that he was standing here on his porch he was starting to freak out.  
The door opened making him jump, it’s very rare that anything can startle him  
“Were you planning on knocking or just hoping I could sense you were here? Because I’m not a wolf, I don’t have those powers”  
“Then how did you know I was here?”  
Stiles pointed to his doorbell “Camera”  
“Oh”  
“Yeah, someone took my mail the other day” he smirked “Kidding, my job sometimes sends me super expensive stuff so I need to be able to check if I have any packages so they sent this” Stiles stepped aside so Derek could walk in.  
Since he has already been there he knew where the kitchen was so he headed that way.  
“That’s a lot of food for two people”  
“I gave two pieces of the bacon and pineapple pizza and one slice of the meat lovers to Laura, and one box is breadsticks with sauces and the container on top is all the brownies left because I accidentally left the pan with Laura and she ate most of them”  
Stiles laughed “Does she love sweet things close to the moon? My pack is the same way”  
“Yeah, I usually prefer salty” Derek sat all the boxes out on the counter and opened them so Stiles could see what he got.  
“Is she the alpha?”  
“Yeah”  
“What about your mom?”  
“She gave up her alpha powers to Laura about three years ago when she wanted to retire, if you can call it that, there is only eight people in our pack if you count Peter, which we usually don't”  
“I didn’t know you could do that”  
“It wasn’t easy, there was a ritual and she said it hurt really bad, but it was better than dying to pass on the title”  
“That’s cool, your sister is really scary but nice” Stiles handed him a plate “And if you happen to see Nym at your house can you return her”  
“Is she missing?” Derek looked around listening for her heartbeat.  
“No, well I don’t think so, I was just saying” Stiles started heart rate picked up as he looked around  
“I hear her, she is in that general direction” Derek pointed “I can track down her exact location if you want”  
“I just did laundry so she is probably sleeping in the hamper with the warm clean clothes” Stiles walked towards his room, Derek followed.

Stiles lifted up the shirt at the top of the clothes hamper but she wasn’t there “She is so tiny I lose her all the time, it stresses me out”  
“She is right here” Derek opened the end of Stiles’ pillowcase  
“What the fuck is she doing in there?”  
“It’s probably warm and smells like you”  
“What a weirdo” Stiles reached in and rubbed her head, “Okay crisis averted, um let’s go eat, I’m starving” he turned to look at Derek “Thanks for finding her”  
“Laura showed me the million pictures she took and has been looking at the shelter’s website every day sending me screenshots of all the cats, she said we are getting one for a birthday present”  
“Oh, when is your birthday?” Stiles handed him a beer  
“Christmas Eve”  
“Man you have to share your birthday with a twin and a holiday, that has to suck”  
“It’s not terrible”  
“Holy shit dude, you didn’t have to get stuffed crust”  
“I always get stuffed crust, it’s my favorite”  
“Don’t have to brag about being rich” Stiles teased  
Derek followed Stiles into the living room,  
Stiles waited until Derek sat on the couch before he slid the table closer to the couch. “Do you have a movie preference?”  
“No cheesy romance movies”  
“Do you like superhero movies?”  
“I haven't really seen many of them, but I’m sure I’ll like them”  
“I love them”  
“Figured when you showed up in fuzzy batman pants when we met”  
“Hey they are comfy” Stiles playfully elbowed Derek in the side.

After the movie was over Derek realized he had moved closer to Stiles and their sides were pressed together. “That was good”  
“It’s so good, thanks for the pizza and the brownies were soooo good, you have serious skills when it comes to baking”  
“I have something to show you” Derek grabbed his phone that he had taken out of his pocket not long after the movie had started and tossed on the cushion next to him. “I was talking to my mom, and not sure if you know that the Hale family has lived in Beacon Hills for seven generations so I asked her if she knew your dad and she said that she was kind of friends with your mom and we have met before, she said we had play dates”  
“No way?”  
“She emailed me some pictures she found” Derek opened the email “This is you and Cora when you were both three”  
“Holy shit, can you send these to me so I can show my dad?”  
“Sure” Derek scrolled to the next picture  
“Woah” Stiles grabbed the phone out of Derek’s hand. “That’s my mom”  
“You look a lot like her”  
Stiles scrolled to the next picture “Are we wearing dresses?”  
Derek laughed “Apparently we let Laura and Cora boss us around”  
“That is so amazing” Stiles was going to save the dress picture and put it up somewhere when he marries Derek.  
“Now that I’ve seen some of these pictures it has brought back some memories”  
“Yeah, I remember some of this stuff” Stiles went to the next one “Look how happy our moms look” The picture showed Claudia and Talia sitting on a bench laughing while Laura, Derek, Cora, and Stiles were sitting on a blanket in front of them playing cards, Stiles wonders if his dad or Derek’s dad took the picture.  
“My mom said my dad introduced her to Claudia, he was the high school principal when your mom was working there”  
“I had no idea” Stiles went to the next picture. “Who is this?”  
Derek took his phone back, “It’s um, it’s my dad Sebastian and my little brother Nicholas”  
“Little brother?”  
“He died in the fire, he would have graduated a few months ago if he was still alive”  
“I’m sorry”  
“My dad, Nicholas, Peter, his wife Alice, my mom’s sister Lauren who Laura was kind of named after, her husband Brian and their three kids, and four other pack members were at the house at the time of the fire. We were all supposed to be home but mom’s car broke down so the four of us weren’t home yet. My mom screamed out in pain and said something was wrong with the pack, she could feel them dying so we all ran home and had to watch as it burnt to the ground”  
“I can’t imagine, I’m so sorry Derek, no one should have to go through that”  
“After the police and fireman left we walked around the house we found the ring of mountain ash around the house and I could smell Kate, I broke down and told my mom everything about her and the things she said to me and she told me that Kate was an Argent and from a long line of hunters that had been fighting with the Hale’s for centuries. But I had no idea because she lied about her last name”  
Stiles’ squeezed Derek’s thigh “She is a horrible human, I’m sorry that she used you as a pawn in her evil plans” Stiles leaned closer like he was going to either hug him or kiss him and that freaked him out  
“More beer?” Derek stood up grabbing the empty beer bottles and plates and taking them to the kitchen.  
“Yeah sure, um want to play a game or something? My dad gave me all the card and board games when we moved out of our house so I have a lot of them”  
“Sounds like fun” Derek stopped to pet Nym who had come into the living room at some point during the movie. Something about her calmed him.  
“Sorry for the conversation turning sad”  
“It’s okay, I knew the pictures would bring up sad things, but I wanted to share them with you Mieczysław”  
”Excuse me? What the fuck did you say?”  
Derek laughed harder than he had in a while at the look on Stiles’ face “Mieczysław”  
“How the hell did you figure it out?”  
“My mom, what I didn’t show you is the scan of the back of one of the pictures where it has your name written on, and all it took was a simple google search to see how to pronounce it”  
“Now I have to kill you”  
“Good luck with that” Derek smirked holding up his hand and popping out his claws  
“See Derek S. Hale, you might look scary but I think you’re actually a teddy bear and could never hurt me”  
“Are you sure my middle name starts with an S?”  
“Then maybe you should tell me, it’s only fair since you know my first name and not many people do”  
“I don’t see that rule anywhere”  
“Is it Sebastian after your dad?”  
“It’s not that, but it’s after him”  
“What’s his middle name?”  
“Michael was his middle name before he married my mom but then when he took Hale as his last name he made his last name his middle name and all us kids have it as our middle names too”  
“That’s actually really sweet”  
“And no it doesn't start with an S, I have no idea why my police record, that was expunged by the way, says it’s an S”  
“Give me the letter”  
“R”  
“Randy?”  
“It’s a last name and you said give you a letter, not the first letter”  
“Oh sneaky”  
“Want to buy a vowel?”  
“O”  
“No”  
“E”  
“Yes”  
“How many letters and where is the E”  
“Five”  
“Amber”  
Derek huffed out a laugh “No but you’re closer”  
“Laura will tell me, I’ll just bring Nym over”  
“It’s Adler”  
“Right, I’d never guess that, but how do I know it’s the truth”  
“Guess you never will” he teased  
“So that is even Cora and Laura’s middle names?”  
“And Nicholas’s too’”  
“I love that, except why does Laura and Cora have rhyming names, it’s kind of odd since you are Laura’s twin or is it because they are both girls but then Derek and Nicolas don’t rhyme”  
Derek shrugged “I have no idea, I never asked, but I can if you really want to know”  
“Yes please,” Stiles’ smile could make Derek do anything.  
Derek pulled out his phone

Derek: Stiles wants to know why you gave Laura and Cora rhyming names

Mother: Laura’s name was inspired your aunt’s name  
Mother: Your name was picked by your father, he said he liked it.  
Mother: Cora got her name from Laura, we asked you two to pick names and you insisted on the name Baseball and Laura said, Laura. Then we found the name Cora and we liked it.

Derek: Baseball would have been a great name

Mother: save it for your kids.  
Mother: and Nick got his name from your great-great-grandfather Nicholias Hale, but we made it more modern

Derek: Stiles says thank you.

Mother: Now get back to your date

Derek: Thanks, he saw that and now I’m blushing

Mother: Love you Der.

Derek: You too mom

“Thanks, tonight was great”  
“Thanks for having me over”  
“I’m going to need to check your pockets”  
Derek raised an eyebrow “My pockets?”  
Stiles laughed, “I need to make sure you’re not smuggling Nym out”  
Derek let out a small chuckle “These stupid jeans Laura bought me are way too tight for me to hide a cat in and I don’t want her fur in my leather jacket”  
“True” Stiles looked him up and down “They really aren’t hiding much” he smirked.  
Derek blushed “Sunday morning I’m going out to the preserve to walk around the property and go over the maps if you want to join me”  
“Yes” Stiles blurted out “I mean yeah that’s cool, sound nice, I’d like that”  
“Maybe we can stop and grab breakfast on the way?”  
“Sounds good, just text me with the details”  
“Goodnight Stiles”  
“Can I walk you to your door?”  
“If you want, but then I’m going to want to walk you back to your door”  
“How about I walk you to your door then you watch me walk back to mine so you know I made it safe”

“Can I hug you?”  
Derek froze  
“It’s okay to say no”  
“Maybe next time?” Derek shyly looked away  
“Want to scent me?” Stiles tilted his head back, exposing his long neck to Derek,  
Derek shifted with a deep growl  
“Woah”  
“Go home Stiles, quickly” Derek almost broke the front door trying to get in.

Stiles: Sorry  
Stiles: Please just tell me you are okay?  
Stiles: You can be upset and ignore me or never talk to me again but I need to know you are okay  
Stiles: Ugh I should have gotten Laura’s number  
Stiles: Okay it’s been an hour, I’m coming over  
Stiles: Putting my shoes on  
Stiles: Opening my door

Stiles absolutely did not scream when Derek shoved his chest against his front door  
“Um, Derek?”  
“What are you doing?” Derek pressed against him  
“It’s been an hour, I’ve been texting you, I was worried”  
“Never, ever offer yourself up like that to a wolf Stiles, it can be really dangerous”  
“But I trust you and I thought it would calm you down a bit”  
“Not when you make me lose control” Derek inhaled “I would never forgive myself if I hurt you or did something you didn’t consent to”  
“I consent to anything you want to do with me”  
“Don’t say that” he pressed his forehead between Stiles’ shoulder blades “Please don’t say that”  
“Okay, fine, sorry, I’m so sorry, can I at least look at you?”  
“I can't shift back right now”  
“Please”  
Derek took a step back letting Stiles turn, he kept his head down, but Stiles grabbed his face “I want to see you”  
Derek shyly looked up at Stiles  
Stiles reached out to touch Derek’s face, and Derek shocked himself by letting Stiles do it. “You don’t have to hide who you are Derek” Stiles thumb rubbed against his cheek, Derek closed his eyes and shifted back to human.  
“Hey look, your eyebrows are back, where do you think they go?”  
Derek let out a small laugh  
“Sorry I keep fucking up”  
“It’s not your fault, I just have trust issues and I don’t want to accidentally do something to you without your consent and I don’t want you to consent to whatever because you don’t really know me, and sometimes I freak out if people touch me because of things that I’ve dealt with in the past so I haven't hugged anyone except my mom and Laura in a really long time”  
Stiles quickly moved his hand off Derek’s cheek, giving him an apologetic look.  
“I’ll see you around nine on Sunday morning, but you can text me if you want, just remember I’m new to it so it takes time”  
“Nine” Stiles repeated “and I’m going to say sorry one more time”  
“We can hug”  
“I don’t want to pressure you”  
“I’d like to hug you, Stiles”  
“I really like hugs” Stiles held out his arms, waiting for Derek to makes the move  
Derek stepped forward into Stiles outstretched arms, he wrapped his arms around Stiles, his plan was a quick hug then step back, but his wolf had another plan. He held Stiles against him as hard as he could without hurting him, and pressed his nose to his neck, taking in a deep breath. “Fuck” his growl sounded more like a moan. He stepped back quickly. “Sorry”  
“We need to stop apologizing to each other”  
“There is something really special about you Stiles Stilinski”  
Stiles blushed and Derek wanted so bad to kiss him, but he knew he wasn’t ready for that.  
“Goodnight” Stiles started to walk away, but stopped and looked back at him “Thank you, Derek”

When Stiles opened the door Derek almost reached out and ran his fingers through Stiles messy hair, it looked so soft.  
“Are you ready?”  
Stiles yawned “I’m sorry my alarm didn’t go off, so I’ve been rushing around trying to get ready and technically you’re early”  
“It’s 8:59” Derek teased “And we can get coffee with breakfast, but you might want pants” Derek was trying really hard not to look down when Stiles did  
“Well at least I remembered socks and shoes” he let out a loud laugh “Come in” he stepped aside “Maybe you can feed Nym while I get pants on”  
“I can do that”  
“Her food is in the pantry, the big plastic container, she gets one scoop, and don’t let her convince you she needs more”

Derek easily found the food, and yes he gave her a little more when she started purring and rubbing against his leg. Stiles would never know.  
He was sitting on the floor with Nym on his lap when Stiles walked in.  
“She chose you over her food? That’s new”  
“She is really sweet”  
“You gave her extra food didn’t you?”  
“No”  
“You’re lying and it’s cute”  
“I think she knows I’m different”  
“You can fully say no, but um maybe one time you could shift into a wolf and you two could play or cuddle or something cute. Or would you eat her?”  
“I wouldn’t eat her”  
“So is that a yes?”  
Derek gently sat Nym down by her food so he could stand up “We need to go or we are going to miss breakfast food”  
“Bye” Stiles leaned down and scratched Nym’s back “Love you”

“We are taking your tiny sports card out to the preserve?”  
“I take it all the time”  
“Okay, but if we get stuck I will absolutely say told ya so”  
“Want to take your Jeep?”  
“We can if you ask nicely”  
“I’m not asking because I want to take my car, because I love my car”  
“Does she have a name?”  
“No”  
“Then you don’t love her enough”  
“If you want to take the Jeep just say so”  
“No, Caroline is fine”  
“You’re not naming it” Derek climbed in the driver's seat  
“It?” Stiles sat in the passenger seat “So you don’t even know if it’s a girl or a guy”  
“It’s a car, it doesn’t need a gender, nothing needs a gender actually”  
“Okay, you’re not wrong, but your car needs a name”  
“How did you name the Jeep?”  
Stiles shrugged “I just called him Roscoe one day and it stuck”  
“That is such a random name”  
“Exactly but it fits,” Stiles thought for a moment “Charlie, Charlotte, Caleb, Colton, Cooper”  
“Stop”  
“I was trying”  
“Why do they all start with C?”  
“Chevy Camaro”  
“You have a Jeep Wrangler named Roscoe”  
“True, um Eric?”  
“Pancakes or Donuts?”  
“And you thought my suggestions were weird”  
“For breakfast Stiles”  
“You know that diner on third? They have the best breakfast ever”  
“I’ve never been there, at least not that I remember”  
“You won’t regret it….Susan”  
“You’re not going to stop are you”  
“Not until you pick one….Donald”  
“All those names are horrible”

“Stiles” The lady behind the counter had a huge smile on her face when they walked in.  
“Hi Diane” he smiled back “Don’t ring up my usual, I have a guest today” he motioned towards Derek “So I’ll need menus”  
“Sit wherever and I’ll be right with you”  
Derek followed Stiles to a booth “So I take it you come here a lot?”  
“Not really” Stiles took off his coat before he sat down “Most people in town know me”  
“We all know you Stiles, but this is also the main source of your curly fry addiction, don’t let him lie to you handsome, he comes in at least once a week, usually more just for fries” Diane sat down two menus on the table  
“Curly fries?”  
“They are addictive, don’t judge me” Stiles playfully pouted “Speaking of addictive, I need coffee, maybe just bring me the pot”  
“I’ll see what I can do”  
“I’ll take a coffee too” Derek added  
“She called you handsome” Stiles whispered to Derek  
“I heard” Derek opened the menu hiding his face. “So besides curly fries, what else would you recommend”  
“I usually get a breakfast platter, it has eggs, bacon, sausage, hashbrowns, and a stack of pancakes”  
“I was thinking about the bagel sandwich with a side of fruit and some pancakes”  
“I’ve never had that, but I bet it’s amazing”  
“Should I get ham, bacon, or sausage”  
“Yes”  
“I really thought you were going to make a sausage joke”  
“I thought about it, I really did” he laughed “But I didn’t want to scare you”  
Before Derek could say anything, the waitress walked over with their coffee and took their order.  
“I don’t want you to be scared to say stuff just because you think I’m going to freak out, I’m not a prude”  
Stiles waited until Derek was taking a sip of coffee before he blurted out “Penis”  
Derek quickly covered his mouth so he didn’t spew hot coffee in Stiles’ face.  
Stiles was laughing so hard he had tears falling down his cheeks, Derek playfully growled at him “I’ll pay you back for that”  
“I look forward to it”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“I’m fully aware of that, but dude you should try it, it’s fun”  
“I’m not yelling that, we are in a restaurant”

They were almost done with their food when Derek froze, his fork with a bite of pancakes on it fell from his hand.  
“Derek? Are you okay? You might want to put those blue eyes and fangs away like pronto”  
Derek growled, Stiles looked around panicked, that’s when he saw Chris and Allison standing at the front doors.  
“Shit, fuck, balls” Stiles got up quickly, his hips hitting the table almost spilled his cup of coffee.  
Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he didn’t want to see them but he also couldn’t let Stiles be alone with them. He was sure that Stiles would be safe but he couldn’t take the chance so he got up and went over there.  
“Derek” Chris was surprised to see him  
“Chris” he nodded to him  
“Hi I’m Allison” She held out her hand, Derek looked at it then looked at Stiles, almost like he was looking for reassurance. Stiles gave him a soft smile so Derek shook her hand “Derek Hale”  
“Oh um” Allison looked over at her dad  
“So you know how I just bought my house, yeah turns out Derek and his sister Laura are my neighbors and Derek helped me fix Roscoe so I’m buying him breakfast” Stiles knew he didn’t need to explain but he did it anyway.  
“Is it true? Is she dead” Derek blurted out,  
“Yeah she is, and Derek I am so sorry for what she did” Chris looked around to make sure no one was near them “I had no idea that her and my dad and a few of the other hunters were doing that, I followed the code, and I still follow the code but my focus is on the hunters hurting the innocent and I know I can never ask you to forgive me but I’m sorry”  
Derek just nodded at him, not trusting himself to say anything.  
“We are just picking up some coffee and some sandwiches to go, so we won’t bother you”  
“If you see Peter, I heard you were sleeping with him, can you tell him to call mom”  
Allison stared at her dad, eyes wide with shock “You’re sleeping with Peter?”  
Stiles tried so hard to hold back a laugh but he was failing.  
Chris cleared his throat “I’ll let him know, do you have a number I can give him?”  
“He knows it, she has the same number”  
“See you guys later” Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm and pulled him back to their table.

“Sorry I grabbed you but I didn’t want it to get any more awkward”  
“It’s okay” He gently placed his hand on Stiles’ hip, “Are you okay? You hit it pretty hard on the table”  
“I’m fine, I’m used to running into things, but you should move your hand before this gets awkward”  
“I didn’t mean to make it weird with Chris and Allison, but I didn’t want you to be alone with them”  
“No it was amazing” Stiles laughed again and it truly was Derek’s favorite sound “His face when you said something about Peter was so good. And just for the record, I can fight my own battles and they would never hurt me”  
“Are you ready to leave?”  
Stiles reached over and grabbed his last piece of bacon “Yeah I’m done”  
“Want to get a coffee to go”  
“I do, but you’d hate me after two cups”  
“I don’t think that’s possible”  
Stiles narrowed his eyes at him “You say that but I’m like ten times more annoying after coffee” Stiles put his coat on, Derek did the same  
“You’re not annoying, you just talk more than most people, but that’s fine because I don’t talk often”  
“Excuse me, I’m paying” Stiles snatched the receipt out of Derek’s hand when he picked it up  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I got paid” Stiles looked at the paper in his hand “And I can easily afford this”  
“I can tell you’re lying”  
“I promise, it’s fine”  
“Stiles I can pay for it or we can split it if that makes you feel better”  
“If you have cash can you leave the tip?”  
“Sure” Derek pulled out his wallet and left a ten on the table.  
“Okay show off”  
“I like leaving decent tips”  
“So your family is as rich as they rumors say” Stiles paid the bill, Derek went out to the car to wait for him.

“Sorry, that was a rude thing to say” Was the first thing Stiles said when he got in the car.  
“The Hale family is wealthy yes, and we got a lot of money from Insurance after the fire and our mom separated it into bank accounts for us three kids that we got when we turned eighteen. But the money I spend I make through various jobs”  
“It was meant to be more of a joke, but as usual I make it weird”  
“It’s fine Stiles, you can calm down, you smell anxious and I wish you weren’t it’s okay”  
“I put on extra deodorant hoping you wouldn’t smell that” He laughed.  
“I can smell that too” Derek was just as shocked as Stiles was when he reached over and put his hand on Stiles’ thigh “I have money and I don’t mind spending it to help you, I don’t want you to feel bad or feel like I’m trying to brag or make you feel bad”  
“Sugar Daddy Derek Hale” Stiles patted the back of Derek’s hand that was on his leg “No”  
“It fits so well”  
“It absolutely does not” Derek pulled his hand away and put it on the wheel to turn so Stiles didn’t think it was because he touched him, even though that was the reason, he didn’t want Stiles to know that.  
“First you won’t let me name your car, now I can’t give you nicknames”  
“You can name my car and give me a nickname if you can come up with something better”  
“Okay Sourwolf”  
“That’s not it”  
“Derek Sourwolf Hale has a nice ring to it”  
“You know my middle name, Mieczysław”  
“Okay I’m done if you promise to never say that again”  
“Do you have a middle name?”  
“No, my parents apparently thought one long horrible name was enough”  
“Were you even able to spell it when you went to school?”  
“I can’t even spell it now,” he laughed. “If you have kids do you think you’ll pass on the tradition of the middle names? Because I’m named after both grandpas and I love the idea of family names being passed on but there is no way I’m torturing my kids with my real name or nickname”  
“I haven’t really thought about it” he paused for a moment “As a Hale, I would want to keep my last name so I wouldn’t have a last name to use as the kid’s middle name like my dad but maybe my husband or wife would want to use his last name or we could use Adler to honor my dad”  
“What if your husband liked his last name and didn’t want to be Hale?”  
Derek shrugged “I guess that would be his choice”  
“I don’t know, Stilinski-Hale sounds pretty good, like with a hyphen”  
Derek was so glad they were already at the preserve because when Stiles said their last names together he slammed on the breaks.  
“Ouch” Stiles rubbed across his chest “That's gonna leave a weird bruise”  
“Sorry” Derek rested his forehead on the steering wheel taking a few deep breaths  
“I’m going to get out of the car and let you have a moment”  
“No,” Derek said a bit too loud “I mean I’m getting out too, we can get out together, I can’t be trapped in here with your scent, it will make things worse” he quickly got out of the car and walked over to open the door for Stiles.  
“Things keep getting awkward between us so I’m just going to say it all now. I really like you, my sister is convinced you are my mate and I’m pretty sure my wolf feels it too that's why I keep losing control around you. Yes I have money and it makes me insanely happy to be able to provide for you so I’m going to keep doing it in any way I can whether it be buying things, fixing things, cooking for you anything I can. But I’m terrified of what could happen, I’ve only experienced pain in relationships and it has made me shut off from opening up to people and it has made me hate being touched or being close to anyone but I want to experience those things with you Stiles but I’m still hesitant”  
“Okay, wow um, well I like you too and if you really want to do those things then you can but I am also trying this adult thing, and being able to pay for stuff is part of that. And I’m a very touchy person mainly because I’m always moving and it just kind of happens and I don’t even know sometimes. But I promise that if we date, which I totally want to, then we can totally take it slow and not rush into anything you aren’t ready for, I’m okay with slow, as long as I can tell everyone that I’m dating Derek Sourwolf Hale”  
“Sourwolf is never going to stick” he stepped closer “But I’d like to hug you again”  
“It will just wait” Stiles held open his arms “Hugs are always welcome”  
Derek made this hug very quick and didn’t scent him, even though he really wanted to. When he stepped back Stiles had a huge smile on his face.  
“So can I tell people Derek Hale is my boyfriend?”  
“I mean if you really want to” Derek smirked  
“Okay but would I be telling people the truth or would it be a lie”  
“I would like to be in an exclusive relationship with you”  
“Can we hug again? I really want to hug you again? And like do you need to scent me so people will know”  
“I need to get your alphas permission before I can scent you properly”  
“He gives permission, I swear”  
“Stiles it’s not that easy, we are in two separate packs and I need permission from both Alphas. Laura has already given her permission as long as I don’t join the pack you are in because my alpha is also my twin and it’s a bond thing”  
“Well my alpha is my best friend and knows I like you, annnnd he knows nothing about being an alpha so he probably doesn’t know about the permission thing and I’d never ask you to leave the Hale pack” Stiles stepped closer “But if you want I can call and ask him” Stiles ran his long fingers down his neck “Or you can trust me and scent me now”  
Derek growled shoving his face against Stiles’ throat, rubbing his nose and cheek up and down the length of it.  
Stiles moan pulled him out of the haze he was in.  
Derek stepped back taking a few shaky breaths.  
Stiles cleared his throat, “Yeah so um what’s on the agenda today?” he waited until Derek turned around to adjust his pants  
Derek popped the trunk of his car and grabbed his backpack and a map he had drawn of the property.  
“This is what I’ve been working on” He handed it to Stiles “Today I wanted to head over and walk along this creek and check on the pond at the end and see if the dock is still in good condition”  
“You drew this?”  
“Yeah, I took map drawing classes to learn how to map out areas and restore old maps for some of the museum jobs I’ve gotten”  
“Okay that is really cool”  
“I enjoy teaching, but working for museums and learning the history of items is my favorite”  
“I’ll take your word for it, nerd”  
“You’re more than a nerd than I am”  
“We are nerds in our own ways, mine is superheroes, yours is old dusty things”  
“According to the movie you showed me the other day, some of your superheroes are dusty”  
“Oh my god! Did you really just say that?” Stiles barked out a laugh. “Okay, you win, that was so good”

They were walking for almost two hours when they came to the lake, Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand at some point and to his surprise, he was fine with it.  
“During the summer we should come back and swim in the lake, it’s really nice, I’ve been out here for full moon runs with my pack before”  
“We used to when we were kids but it would be fun to bring the packs out here for summer barbeques and swimming”  
“So hypothetically, if I took off running, and said catch me if you can, what would you do”  
“That’s probably not a good idea”  
“I know that” he smirked “But I also think you should shift and go for a run”  
“Why?”  
“Mainly because I want to see it, but also I think it will lessen some of the tension I feel coming off of you”  
“It’s daytime”  
“And we are in the middle of nowhere, I’m pretty sure you’ll be safe”  
Derek looked around “Um, I’ve never”  
“Okay, then I’ll run without you” Stiles smiled at him before he took off running  
Derek carefully sat down his backpack, looking over to make sure Stiles wasn’t looking when he stripped off his clothes and shifted to his full wolf. He knew he could easily find Stiles, but he wanted it to be more of a hunt, so he held back on using all his senses and just ran in the direction Stiles did.  
He paused a few times when he got too close, he could smell Stiles’ happiness and wasn't ready for it to end.  
But then he smelled a change in the air and took off running as fast as he could to Stiles.  
When he found him he was standing near a huge tree stump.  
"Are you okay?"  
Stiles jumped, turning to look at him.  
"You're naked"  
Derek quickly covered himself up, somehow he had forgotten that detail. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, are you?"  
"Your smell changed and"  
"And you should probably put some clothes on or you're going to be smelling something else"  
"I'll be right back" Derek turned around  
“Hey, when were you going to tell me you have a tattoo”  
“Didn’t know it was important”  
“It’s cool” Stiles traced the triskele with his fingers, making Derek shiver.  
“It can mean a lot of things, for me it means the sun, the moon, the truth”  
“How did you get it to stay when you heal so quickly”  
“I had to burn my skin”  
“Oh gross, but Scott will be happy to know that, he tried to get a tattoo and it went away not long after he got it, which made me laugh because it was so stupid anyway”  
“I’m going to shift and run back and get my clothes, then I’ll come back”  
"Wait, can I pet you again once you shift?"  
"Don't tell anyone" Derek shifted.  
“Does it hurt to shift?”  
Derek nodded yes  
“I’m sorry” his long fingers ran through the fur along Derek's back. "You're so soft"  
Derek couldn't help but press against Stiles' hand.  
"Okay, in the future I'd really like to cuddle with you in this form, preferably with Nym, is that weird?"  
Derek shook his head no.  
"Okay, well go get clothes on and come back, yes I hate saying that but I think it's for the best"  
Derek ran back to his stuff and then back to Stiles who looked like he was in a trance.  
"Stiles?"  
“This is one of my favorite places to sit and think and it seems like when I’m upset or need ideas I’m called to it and it makes things better but right now it feels like it's pulling me in. I can't explain it”  
“You feel the Nemeton calling to you?”  
“I have no idea what a Nemeton is"  
“That is the Nemeton” Derek pointed to the stump.  
“You keep saying that word but not explaining to me what it is”  
“Nemeton is a sacred space used by Druids for various rituals, they have trees like this all over the world, I’ve visited a few with my mom. This one was cut down in the early 1940s because many believed that cutting or harming the tree would bring severe problems like fires, plagues, death, and destruction of all kinds to surrounding villages. the power of the Nemeton is like a magnet that draws supernatural creatures”  
“I’m not supernatural” Stiles ran his fingers along the stump, a surge of something shot through his body, giving him chills. “At least I don’t think I am” Stiles looked over at Derek “Why are you looking at me like that”  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ face, staring into his eye “How do you feel?”  
“Relaxed? A little turned on if I’m being honest”  
“Your eyes, I’ve never seen anything like it”  
“They’re boring brown, you’re the one with the amazing, blue, green, grey anomaly eyes”  
“Your brown eyes are beautiful, but they are currently glowing purple”  
“Take a picture” Stiles got out his phone and handed it to Derek.  
Derek tried taking a picture, but it was just like when his eyes were red, it caused a glare so you couldn’t see the eyes.  
“What the hell does this mean?”  
“Do you know Alan Deaton?  
“The veterinarian? He is Scott’s boss”  
“He is a druid, and the Hale pack’s Emissary when we need him”  
“Well that explains why he has been so helpful with Scott and his pack”  
“I think we need to take you to see him”  
“But we just got here”  
“Later” Derek couldn’t look away “I um, if you're hungry I packed some snacks"  
"Can we sit here?" Stiles climbed on the stump, sitting down with his legs crossed, Derek did the same.  
"I made peanut butter and honey sandwiches and some trail mix"  
Stiles snatched the bag of trail mix "oooh m&me, nice"  
"There is caramel ones and the pretzel ones" Derek sat down the two sandwiches and two bottles of water between them.  
Derek pulled his phone out of his coat pocket

Derek: I need to have a meeting with Deaton

Mother: Is everything okay?

Derek: I found out why Stiles is so attracted to the preserve  
Derek: The Nemeton 

Mother: What is he?

Derek: That’s what I need Deaton for

“Are you tweeting that you have a boyfriend?”  
“What is a tweet?”  
“Why am I not surprised that you don’t know what twitter is”  
“I’m texting my mom, sorry”  
“Tell her I said hi”  
“You know she is going to want to meet you”  
“I’d like to meet her, parents love me...okay I’ve never met anyone's parents like that but I bet she will like me”  
“She already likes you”  
“So you’ve talked to your mom about me?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows

Mother: I’ll call him but I need more detail

Derek: Stiles says hi

Mother: Are you with him now?

Derek: He came to the preserve with me so I can finish the map

Derek’s phone rang “My mom wants to video chat”  
“Oh” Stiles snatched the phone and answered it “Hello Mrs. Hale”  
Stiles was amused by his face in the camera, he knew that when he took pictures of Scott when he was all wolfie it had the same eye effect on the camera.  
“Hello Stiles”  
Derek grabbed the phone back “Do you see why I need to talk to Deaton”  
“What do they look like?”  
“Dark purple around the edges and a bright purple near the pupil”  
“I’ve never seen anything like that”  
“He also smells different, but not in a bad way”  
“That is really interesting”  
“Also we are dating” Stiles leaned in next to Derek so she could see him again.  
Derek blushed “I was going to get to that part”  
“That’s also very interesting” Talia smiled “I hope you went the proper route and asked his alpha first”  
“No need,” Stiles said before Derek said anything “He is a true alpha so he doesn’t really know the rules, but also he is my best friend and will agree to anything I say. Plus he is in...well not sure where he is but he is with Cora right now”  
“Scott will still need to talk with Laura to make sure both packs are in agreement and also need to decide if you two will stay in your current packs or if one of you will switch packs”  
“I’ll text Scotty and let him know”  
“And I’ll talk to Laura, I’m sure it will be fine”  
“Thanks for the pictures, by the way, my dad really liked seeing them, but I’m slightly mad you told Derek my real named” He joked “That is something no one should know”  
Talia laughed “If I find any more I’ll send them to Derek, and I really hope to see you at Thanksgiving”  
“Well Derek said he was making pie, no way I’d miss out on that”  
“Bye mother”  
“Bye sweetie, love you”  
“You too” Derek ended the call.  
“Okay, um before we talk to Deaton, there is something I need to talk to you about, and I’ve been debating on telling you”  
“Okay” Derek was kind of nervous  
“Um if you want to break up with me I’ll understand”  
“How bad is it?”  
“Um it’s pretty bad and it could maybe explain why I’m drawn here and maybe why my eyes are purple”  
Derek grabbed Stiles hand “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”  
“Do you know what a Kitsune is?”  
“The Japanese word for Fox?”  
“Of course you would know”  
“I know six languages fluently and a few other I know a little bit of”  
“Not surprised at all”  
“There is a Kitsune in your pack right?”  
“Yeah Kira, um well there is something called a Nogitsune which is a dark Kitsune and a bunch of shit happened and it possessed me and um” Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, he really didn’t want Derek to see him cry “I did a lot of bad things Derek, things I never thought I was capable of, a lot of people died”  
“It’s not your fault” Derek squeezed his hand “If you were possessed”  
“I know that, but I still live with the pain and memories of what happened” a tear fell down his cheek. “At first I thought I was sick, like my mom, she had frontotemporal dementia and I was convinced I had it too. I was blacking out, sleepwalking, and my anxiety was worse than it has ever been, and I wasn’t sleeping which is weird for me because I love sleep. It’s the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there is no cure. So I got an MRI and it came back fine but I was convinced that it wasn’t so I checked in to Eichen House”  
“The hospital?”  
“Yeah” Stiles nodded “It’s where I met Malia actually” Stiles paused, he didn’t want to go into too much detail about that. He still wasn’t sure how much of those memories were real and he really didn’t need Derek knowing he lost his virginity to her while he was not in his right mind, he still feels guilty about that. “Um yeah so a lot of shit happened, a lot of people died and eventually we got it out of me and now that I’m thinking about it, Deaton mentioned that the box he trapped the spirit in was made from the wood of the Nemeton tree” He looked around “That’s it, that explains so much and I didn’t hit me until just now” Stiles started to panic and Derek didn’t know what to do so he hugged him. Thankfully that calmed Stiles heart rate down, even though he was now sobbing against Derek’s chest.  
“It’s okay Stiles” Derek rubbed his back “I don’t think bad of you, and I wouldn’t break up with you over something like that”  
Stiles sat back and looked up at Derek, his eyes now back to brown “I don’t know what the purple eyes mean, but I’m scared.”  
“Whatever it is, we will figure it out together Stiles, I’m not planning on going anywhere” He kissed Stiles, a rush of electricity flowing through both of them, Derek has never experienced anything like this before.  
“Woah” Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s “That was”  
“Magical” he whispered  
“Magical” Stiles repeated with a small laugh.  
“Your eyes are purple again”  
“You know I’ll probably be up for the next three days researching this”  
“That doesn’t sound healthy”  
“Oh it’s not, but I love learning as much as I can about things” he took a bite of the sandwich “Good call on the honey”  
“There are too many types of jelly and it’s messy so I just went with honey”  
“Smart” Stiles got out his phone “I’m going to text Scott about meeting with Laura and needing to talk to Deaton about my eyes and the tree thing”  
“I’d really like to be there when you talk to him”  
“Of course” Stiles phone chimed, “Scott said he is happy for us and the Hale pack can have me” he laughed “That was a joke he needs me”  
“Laura is going to freak out”  
“I already texted her”  
“When did you get her number?”  
“Yesterday, she bought Nym some treats and a catnip mouse and dropped them off”

They kept up the small talk while they ate then Derek laid down, so Stiles laid down next to him.  
“This would be nice to do in the dark”  
“We can come back” Derek hooked his pinky finger with Stiles’  
“I’d like that” Stiles moved a little closer, it wasn’t long before they were both asleep.

Stiles was warm and comfortable and really didn’t want to move but Derek’s growls were getting louder. “What’s going on?” Stiles stretched as he sat up, hitting his face against something furry. He opened his eyes “Derek”  
Derek was in his wolf form standing over Stiles, the fur was his back was standing straight up and he was growling. “Seriously Derek what’s going on, you’re scaring me” he rubbed his hand down Derek’s back, which seemed to have calmed him down a little bit. “Hey look at me” he grabbed the wolf’s face turning it to look at him. “Dude”  
Derek jumped down and shifted back to human with his back to Stiles, grabbing his clothes from where he put them earlier.  
“I’m checking out your butt”  
“I know, I can smell your arousal” Derek huffed  
“I was going to say sorry, but I’m not sorry at all because you are so hot”  
“Sorry”  
“Don’t apologize, I’m enjoying the view”  
“I’m talking about freaking out”  
“What was happening?”  
“I shifted once you fell asleep because I would be able to keep you safer and I heard something and um it was bunny”  
Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth to try and hide his laugh.”Thank you my big strong wolf”  
Derek flashed his blue eyes at him  
“I’m not making fun of you, it’s so cute”  
“I was having a vivid dream and I didn’t know what was real, I could have hurt you, Stiles”  
“Eeeh I highly doubt that, you were being very protective of me, that bunny didn’t have a chance, wait, don’t kill the bunny”  
“We should go for a walk around the lake”  
“Just promise me something” Stiles climbed down off the stump “Next time you get all wolfy to cuddle, make sure I’m awake to experience some of it” he stepped close to Derek to kiss him but stopped. Derek surprised both of them by leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips.  
He grabbed Stiles hand as they began to walk  
“I have nightmares too, so I get it, it’s nothing that to be ashamed of, especially if you’ve been through horrible shit and if you ever want to talk through anything, no matter what time. I know I talk a lot but I’m a good listener too”  
“Thanks” 

Derek: Thought you would like this  
Derek: [Image of a really long curly fry]

Stiles: Woah dude  
Stiles: First of all, warn a guy before sending porn  
Stiles: Secondly, how dare you eat curly fries without me

Derek: porn? Thanks for making me freak out that I accidentally sent the wrong pic

Stiles: Does that mean you have dick pics on your phone?

Derek: And the fries were served for lunch here, I’d never go out and get some without you.

Stiles: They didn’t have curly fries when I went to High School. Not cool

Derek: Guess it’s a good thing you’re an adult and can buy your own whenever you want

Stiles: Not the point.

Derek: And no, i've never taken a dick pic

Stiles: I have, but only for myself  
Stiles: That was probably more information than you wanted to know

Derek: Why would you take one just for yourself?

Stiles: I’m a curious person and I wanted to know what it looked like at all angles.

Derek: You’re so weird

Stiles: Wanna see 😉😜  
Stiles: Shit sorry, shouldn’t joke like that. Fuck  
Stile: Sorrrrrrrrry

Derek: Almost inhaled a fry  
Derek: That's all you need to apologize for  
Derek: Not a prude  
Derek: Just not experienced  
Derek: And way too shy according to Laur

Stiles: I like to say inappropriate jokes

Derek: I know  
Derek: I’d rather not see your dick for the first time in a picture, especially while I’m at school.

Stiles: Good point.  
Stiles: What are your plans for Tuesday night?”

Derek: It’s a school night, so nothing

Stiles: boring

Derek: Just looked at my calendar, forgot it was Halloween.  
Derek: I’ll probably dress up as a werewolf and pass out candy

Stiles: Cheap costume lol.  
Stiles: Maybe we can pass out candy together? 

Derek: I’d like that.  
Derek: Lunch is almost over  
Derek: We can make plans later, I’ll call you

Stiles: Looking forward to it.

Derek: Are you okay?  
Derek: I’m starting to worry  
Derek: I’m coming in your house

Derek tapped Stiles on the shoulder, Stiles screamed and jumped, throwing the pen he was holding at Derek’s face.  
Stiles’ eyes went wide “Holy shit dude, that was not cool”  
“I’m so sorry” Derek bend over to get the pen and put it on Stiles desk “I um, fuck, I shouldn’t have done that, I’m so sorry” he turned and walked out of the room quickly, Stiles ran after him, after he got himself untangled from his headphone.  
“Derek” he caught up to him as Derek was walking out the door. “Hey wait” Stiles grabbed his arm.  
“Stiles I”  
“I’m hugging you” Stiles wrapped his arm around Derek, Derek tensed up but Stiles just squeezed tighter.  
“I rang the doorbell five times, I called three times, and you didn’t answer and then I texted and I could hear you and I don’t like listening in on you, sorry I invaded your privacy and the door was unlocked and I needed to know you were okay because your heartbeat sounded too slow and I was worried and”  
“It’s okay Der” Stiles lightly kissed his cheek “It’s okay I promise”  
“The fear I smelled on you, it was horrible and I never want to make you feel like that again”  
“I was in the zone editing and I had my music really loud that's why I didn’t hear anything, and I put my phone in the drawer on silent so I wouldn’t get distracted. I’m sorry I worried you, I didn’t know you were coming over”  
“I wanted to surprise you with curly fries”  
“Well you definitely surprised me” Stiles laughed  
Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder “I’m so sorry”  
“It’s okay, I’m okay, do I still smell like fear?” he rubbed Derek’s back  
“No, you smell happy and aroused” Derek laughed  
“Well I’m always aroused, that’s nothing new”  
Derek cupped Stiles' face, gently kissing him “So would you like to have dinner, or do you need to finish work?”  
“Work can wait, there is nothing more important than eating curly fries with you”  
“I brought pie too”  
“Did you make it?”  
“Last night, I wanted to try something new before Thanksgiving”  
“I volunteer to be your test subject for anything you bake”  
“It’s a sweet potato pecan pie with a cinnamon graham cracker crust and a marshmallow creme topping”  
“If I didn’t smell aroused before, I definitely do now” Stiles laughed into a kiss  
“Diane wouldn’t stop smiling at me, and she said she threw in the Stiles special”  
“That means extra fries”  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand leading him towards the kitchen where he sat the food down before he went into Stiles’ office.  
“She also suggested I get you a large chocolate shake with extra whipped cream and some cookies but I told her I made you a pie and she started to whisper to another waitress about how cute I was and how she is happy you found someone, she was worried you’d be alone forever and your dad deserves grandchildren, then they started to debate how we would have babies and then wondered if they would get to come to the wedding or if they would cater”  
Stiles laughed “That’s amazing, and they should totally cater the wedding”  
Derek beta shifted  
“Shit did I say something wrong?”  
“No” Derek shook his head as he shifted back “not at all”  
“Was that a happy shift?”  
“Yes Stiles” Derek huffed “Anyways, I stopped at the store and got Nym her favorite wet food”  
“You and Laura are spoiling her so much, she might pack her bags and move in with you”  
“I think when I pick Laura up from the airport tomorrow I’m going to take her by the pound and tell her to pick one before she drives me insane”  
“I think that’s a great idea, then oh my god we can have play dates with them”  
“Is that a thing?”  
Stiles shrugged “We can make it a thing, it would be so cute”  
“Okay”  
“Do you think the animals at the pound will react to you two? ‘Cause I remember when Scott first turned the animals at the vet office went crazy and still sometimes animals freak out and he has to flash his red eyes at them”  
“Yeah it happens sometimes, it also depends on how we are feeling, I’m guessing Scott may have been nervous or scared at the time and they can read off that energy, but like when I first met Nym I was calm so she was calm and now she always wants to rub on me”  
“That makes sense” Stiles shoved way too many fries in his mouth  
“They aren’t going anywhere, you can eat one at a time”  
“That’s not fun” he shoved another handful in his mouth  
Derek rolled his eyes “How’s your research going?”  
“Still nothing, even Deaton is confused, he said on the next full moon we might go out to the tree stump and see if anything happens”  
“I want to be there”  
“Of course, I’d want you to be there”  
“Maybe you just have some leftover supernatural energy coursing through you and the Nematon brings it out more”  
“So pretty eyes and no powers?”  
“You have pretty eyes now”  
“Derek Hale, are you flirting with me?”  
“Eat your fries before they run away” Derek reached over and grabbed one.  
“How dare you” Stiles playfully slapped his hand,  
“So I was thinking tonight we could start that Star Wars marathon you promised me”  
“That’s a great idea, we should move into the living room now if you want”  
“Might as well”

“And how many movies are there?”  
“Just movies? Um 9”  
“Wow”  
“And we are watching them in storyline order, not release order, but there is also tv shows and animated series. It’s a lot, but we are sticking to just the movies for now”  
“I was thinking maybe you could spend the night if you wanted”  
“Yeah, or um since you’re already here you can just stay here, or do you need me to be at your house for some wolfie reason?”  
“Here is fine” Derek only slightly lied “I can go get some stuff real quick”  
“Okay, I’ll clean up dinner and get ready for bed” Stiles paused “Wait, do you want to sleep in the same bed?”  
“Yes”  
“As a big fluffy wolf?” Stiles gave Derek a mischievous grin  
“I think about” Derek pet Nym on his way out.

“You can relax” Derek rolled on to his side to look at Stiles who was laying on his back staring at the ceiling  
“I don’t want to accidentally do the wrong thing” he didn’t move  
“I’ll be right back” Derek got out of the bed  
“Wait, where are you going?”  
Derek didn’t say anything, he walked into the hallway and stripped off his clothes and shifted into a full and then came back and jumped on the bed.  
“Derek I didn’t mean it like that” he couldn’t resist running his fingers through his fur. “I just didn’t want to get too touchy on accident, I move a lot when I sleep and you know awkward boners are a thing”  
Derek huffed, laying down with his head on Stiles’ chest.  
“But this is nice, you’re so warm” Stiles made a clicking noise “Nym, come cuddle”  
Derek tilted his head glaring at Stiles  
“Dude what’s that look for, do you not want to share the….oh right, she’s deaf, I knew that, shut up” Stiles moved a little, wrapping an arm over Derek “Goodnight sourwolf” he laughed when Derek’s growl vibrated through his body. “It’s gonna be a thing and you can’t stop me”

“Derek” Stiles poked him in the ribs “Seriously dude wake up”  
Derek blinked a few times looking around, forgetting where he was. “Sorry” he mumbled as he moved off of Stiles and quickly covered up his naked body with the blanket.  
“Don’t say sorry, I just have to pee reallllly bad and you’re heavy” Stiles got out of the bed, keeping his hands in front of his dick as he walked out of the room.  
When Derek heard the bathroom door shut he quickly got up and got dressed, and went into the kitchen to make some coffee and see if Stiles still had the ingredients for pancakes, he did.

“Bathroom is all yours if you need it” Stiles yawned running his hand through his hair, Derek walked over and ran his fingers through Stiles’ hair too, he has always wanted to, and now he feels like he is comfortable enough to do that.  
He lightly gripped the hair on the back of Stiles’ head tilting his head back so he could rub his face up Stiles’ neck before kissing him.  
“Sorry for my morning breath”  
“Never ever apologize for that, holy shit” Stiles let out a shaky breath  
“I like how soft your hair always looks” Derek moved his hand looking away shyly “I’ve always wanted to touch it”  
Stiles ran his hand through his hair again “Lydia got me this really fancy shampoo, it doesn't help with how messy it always looks but it has made it soft” Stiles reached over and ran his fingers through Derek’s hair “I think after two weeks of dating and a successful sleepover, we can touch each other’s hair”  
“I’m going to brush my teeth, then I’m going to make you pancakes, coffee has been started”  
“You’re amazing” Stiles kissed him gently


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Derek does mention past sexual trauma with Kate in this chapter.

“Are you done with work?”  
“Yes”  
“I can tell you’re lying”  
“I can do it later” Stiles whined  
“Nope, your exact words were ‘Derek don’t let me come over and see the new cat until I’ve finished my work for the day’ and I’m keeping that promise”  
“You’re so rude” Stiles huffed.  
“I’m hanging up and ordering pizza, stuffed crust”  
“What, you are so mean”  
“You can finish it then come over, the pizza and the cat will still be here”  
“Give me a hint, boy, girl, orange, grey, black, all the colors, baby, adult”  
“Laura will tell you all about”  
“I’m calling her now”  
“I told her not to answer, and if you were working now instead of talking on the phone you’d be done sooner”  
“Fine”  
“Bye Stiles” Derek hung up before Stiles could say anything else.

“Hi Stiles” Laura open the front door before Stiles’ knocked  
“Show me the kitten”  
“I’m here too you know”  
“Hi Laura, it’s nice to see your beautiful face”  
“Hello Stiles” Derek walked into the room carrying a cat  
“Oh my god, gimme” Stiles reached out for the cat  
“She is a little scared, so you need to calm down a little bit”  
“I’ll do my best but calico cats are the cutest, well besides Nym, she is obviously the cutest.”  
“She loves being held” Laura rubbed her head, “They think she is just over a year old, her three kittens got adopted a few days ago and I felt bad that she was all alone without her babies”  
“Can I hold her?”  
Derek handed him the cat, who started purring when Stiles held her close to his chest “I’m going to cry, holy shit she is so sweet, what’s her name?”  
Derek laughed as Laura sighed “They named her and her kittens after kitchen utensils, there was Wisk, Tongs, Spoon, and her name is Spatula”  
Stiles tried really hard to hold in his laugh so he wouldn’t scare the cat “That’s amazing”  
“No, it’s not” Laura rolled her eyes  
“You could call her Tula which is cute, honestly Spatula Hale is amazing”  
“I like it” Derek added  
“I don’t”  
“Well you can change it, she probably doesn’t know it yet” Stiles poked her nose and quietly said boop, it made Derek smile  
“Her left feet are orange like her left ear and her front right paw is black like her right ear. The back right paw is white” Derek guided Stiles over to the couch so he could sit down, the cat still content in his arms  
“I’ve been looking up names on my phone since we got home and I hate them all” Laura sat down in the chair next to the couch where Derek and Stiles were  
“Because Spatula is the best names for her, isn’t that right pretty girl”  
“Do you do that baby talk when Derek is in wolf form?” Laura laughed.  
“No, but I’m going to start” Stiles laughed when Derek growled.  
“Please record it”  
“You two are the worst” Derek sighed.  
“You love us” Laura smiled, Derek’s eyes went wide  
“Didn’t you promise pizza?” Stiles must have noticed Derek’s body tense up.  
“I wasn’t told about pizza” Laura gave Derek a questioning look  
“It will be here in like thirty minutes, I got you your own pizza, Stiles and I will be eating alone”  
“Do we get the cat?” Stiles smiled  
“No” Derek may have said too quickly “I um have plans”  
“Okay fine” Stiles over-exaggerated “I guessss I’ll spend time with you and not the second cutest cat in the world” Stiles looked at Derek who had a confused look on his face “It was a joke Der, relax those face muscles and calm down those brows”  
“Isn’t it amazing how much he communicates with his eyebrows?” Laura reached over to pet the cat  
“It is truly amazing” Stiles elbowed Derek who was still glaring “So anyways, are we calling her Tula? I still vote for Tula?”  
“No, I’ll find her a better name”  
“Tula isn’t horrible” Derek added  
“You wanted to name our sister baseball, your opinion doesn’t count”  
“Stiles named his cat after a baseball team”  
“Yeah but Nym is a cute name, he could have named her Mets which is worse, and no we are not naming her after a team, I hate sports”  
“Dodger is a cute name” Stiles mumbled  
“Then Derek can get his own cat and name is Dodger”  
“Even though they suck” Stiles added  
“Excuse me? When is the last time the Mets won a game?”

When the doorbell rang about twenty minutes later Laura couldn't have been happier “Oh thank god for pizza” she took the sleeping cat from Stiles’ arms while Derek got the door. “Now go fight about baseball on your date, me and no name will be enjoying the pizza in my room”  
“Don’t give her any, Nym stole a piece once and it was bigger than her and she was running around the house toppings going everywhere and it took me and Scott almost an hour to catch her, then the next day her farts could have killed me”  
“Scott is a werewolf, how did he not catch her?” Derek handed Laura one of the small boxes.  
“Like I said, he is kind of a shitty werewolf, he sometimes forgets he has supernatural abilities”  
Laura laughed “You two have fun”  
“Wait” Stiles leaned over and kissed the top of the cat’s head “Ugh I love her so much, cats are the best” he rubbed her chin “Goodnight baby girl”

“So Derek, what's the plan?  
“Follow me” Derek went into the kitchen, Stiles followed. “Can you carry these” he held the two pizza boxes out to Stiles who took them. Then Derek opened the fridge “Beer, soda, or water?”  
“I’ll go for a beer if you are”  
Derek grabbed a regular beer and a wolfsbane beer “I’ll come back inside and grab dessert when we are ready for it”  
“Oh, are we eating outside?”  
“Yeah” Derek opened the backdoor letting Stiles go out first, then flipped the light switch before walking out.  
“Woah” Stiles looked at all the cafe lights strung from the house over the porch and out and around all the trees “Derek this looks amazing”  
“I know it’s a little cold out here but I wanted to do something special tonight and not be surrounded by people?” Derek picked up the lighter that he left on the table and lit the candles that were on the table.  
Stiles sat the pizza boxes on the table then took a seat “Is there something special going on?”  
Derek blushed. “Um we had pizza together a month ago today”  
“You’re so cute”  
“Laura said it was weird and no one celebrates every month they have been dating but I really wanted to.”  
“It’s not weird at all, it’s really sweet”  
Derek opened the top box “Garlic knots with three different sauces” he moved that box then opened the other one “And supreme pizza, no mushrooms, and stuffed crust”  
“You’re amazing” Stiles grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bit of the crust  
“I forgot plates”  
“We don’t need ‘em” Stiles moved the boxes between them so the top of the pizza box was in front of him and the top of the garlic knots box was in front of Derek “No need to dirty dishes because that is seriously the worst chore”  
“Okay” Derek used a claw to pop off the caps of the beer bottles  
“Neat party trick” Stiles clinked his bottle to Derek “Happy one month”  
“Happy one month”

“I want one more piece but I distinctly remember you saying something about dessert and if you made it then I’d rather have that than more pizza”  
“Do you want cherry or peach?”  
“Yes” Stiles had a big smile on his face  
“Stay here” Derek picked up the boxes and empty beer bottles and went inside, he put the leftover pizza in the fridge then took out the two pans of cobbler he made, making them both a bowl and heating them up in the microwave before scooping some ice cream on top and grabbed more beer.

“Warm cobbler with ice cream and another beer”  
“You made this fully from scratch didn’t you?”  
Derek nodded “I canned the peached in July, I got a huge crate of fresh peaches and used some then canned the rest”  
“Of course you did” Stiles took a bite “So good” he mumbled  
“I bought the canned cherries at the farmers market, I don’t love cherries but Laura does and you said you liked all types of fruit desserts so I thought I’d make one”  
“Well it’s amazing and cherry and peach together is good, and warm cobbler with cold melty ice cream, mmmmm” Stiles held up his fork “Want to try the cherry”  
“Sure” Derek leaned forward and opened his mouth so Stiles could feed him, it shouldn’t have made him as happy as it did but as much as he loves providing for Stiles it’s really nice when Stiles does things like that for him. “It’s good but I prefer any other fruit”  
“Oh I bet a blueberry or strawberry one would be good”  
“Laura’s been asking for a strawberry rhubarb pie, so maybe when these are gone I’ll make that”  
“I can help make these disappear” Stiles shoved another bite in his mouth  
“You can take as much as you want home”  
“I’m going to gain so much weight because of you”  
“I won’t care, but if you want you can join me for workouts if that makes you feel better”  
Stiles laughed “You go running before the sun comes up, I don’t run and I don’t wake up before the sun”  
“You played lacrosse in high school”  
“I wore a jersey and sat on the bench, there is a huge difference, and I only did lacrosse because our school didn’t have a baseball team but I also can’t play baseball so I would have sat on the bench too”  
“We should go to a batting cage together sometime”  
“Why the hell didn’t I think of that?”  
“I’ve thought about it but you’ve been so busy with work all we’ve really had time for is late dinners and movies”  
“The editing job should be done very soon, but just name a date and time and I’ll be there”  
“I’d like that”  
“Oooh can we do that cheesy thing where I act like I’ve never held a bat before and you wrap your arms around me and show me the right way to swing it”  
“If you really want”  
“One hundred percent I want that so bad”  
“Should I wear my baseball uniform from college?”  
“Um I’m going to need to see that, for science”  
“Science? Really?”  
“I said what I said” Stiles shoved a big bite of food in his mouth.  
Derek pulled up a picture of him from college and slid his phone across the table.  
“Holy hell, that should be illegal?”  
“What?”  
“That ass” Stiles scrolled “is there more?”  
“Yeah” Derek blushed  
“I’m just going to send these to my phone”  
“For science?” Derek teased.  
“Yup”

“So I was thinking we could end the night testing out the new hammock” Derek nodded over to it. “I have a blanket”  
“Cuddles with you under the stars? No sounds horrible” Stiles managed to say with a straight face but couldn’t keep it up. “Yes Derek, I want to cuddle with you, even though I’m super clumsy and will probably hurt both of us” he followed Derek over to the hammock.  
“I’ll lay down first” Derek moved the blanket and got in, then waited for Stiles, who to both their surprise got in with no issue, then he covered them both with the blanket.  
“Stiles snuggled in closer to Derek “This is really nice”  
Derek moved his hand to the back of Stiles’ head, gently running his fingers through his hair. “I have a confession”  
“Oooooh yes I love a good confession”  
“I’m very attracted to you”  
“I think I knew that” Stiles interrupted  
“I wasn’t done” Derek huffed “I was going to say, I’ve been attracted to you since the moment I opened the door that morning when you asked for an egg and I almost reached out and touched your hair, I really like how messy it always looks”  
Stiles let out a small laugh. “I would have been a little weirded out but I would have been okay with it and I try to make it look nice but it does its own thing, so I’m glad someone likes it”  
Derek gripped Stiles’ hair, tugging lightly to tilt his head back so he could kiss his forehead.  
“Do you think people have sex in hammocks?”  
Derek tensed up “I um, not sure”  
“I didn’t mean us now, I was just curious how dangerous or fun it would be, probably not for us unless we pre-prepped then like getting naked and making sure we stay covered and finding a position, you know what nevermind, the more I think about it the more I don’t want to try it. Sorry for bringing it up”  
Derek relaxed a little “It’s okay, I like when you go on little rants about things that most people keep in their head”  
“I like you a lot Derek Hale” Stiles kissed Derek’s cheek  
They laid there in silence for a while until Stiles blurted out “Carlos”  
“I don’t think Laura would like that”  
“I was talking about your car, I’m still rooting for Spatula for the cat”  
“I like Spatula too, and my car still doesn’t need a name”  
“Did you know Laura calls her car Sally?”  
“Since when?”  
“She said she has always named her cars”  
“She has never told me”  
“It’s normal Der, don’t act like we are the weird ones, and it’s also super popular in the Jeep community, people even get vinyl stickers of the names put on the hood. Did you also know we have a wave too? If you drive past another Jeep then you have to wave at them and if you don’t you’re an asshole”  
“Does it need to be a specific wave?”  
“Nope, I usually do a peace sign, it’s whatever really”  
“Maybe I’ll get a Jeep and you can name it” Derek fought back his shift when a wave of arousal hit him “Why did that turn you on so much?”  
“No idea, sorry” Stiles mumbled  
“Don’t be sorry”  
“I’m easily um impressed I guess, but please don’t think it means I want to rush things, I’m perfectly fine waiting until you’re ready”  
“Thank you” Derek tilted Stiles’s head up again, this time so he could kiss him on the lips “I promise that one day it will happen”  
“I’m fine taking care of myself until then”  
Derek growled kissing Stiles deeper, he wished so much that he could trust himself enough to go further than kissing with Stiles but he was still scared of what could happen if he did, so he stopped before it got too far.  
Stiles took a few slow breaths to calm himself down “I wish we could see the stars better like the preserve is a nice place to look at them, but even then it’s probably not as nice as being in the mountains or something where you’re closer to the sky and there are no big city lights taking away from the magic of space”  
“It is really nice, especially in the middle of nowhere Alaska or Australia”  
“Never going to Australia, I guess as a werewolf you don’t have to be scared of anything but those bugs” Stiles body shivered “And kangaroos are cool but terrifying and I like snakes but don’t feel like getting eaten by one”  
“It’s not that bad, we had a bathroom huntsman spider named Lou”  
“You’ll name a massive terrifying spider but not your car”  
“They are big but they actually keep all the deadly things away and he usually kept away from us, he did shower with me once but”  
“No fucking way” Stiles shivered again “First of all gross, secondly not fair that a spider got to shower with you first, and thirdly I don’t care if it keeps the other bugs away I wouldn’t want that bug either. Like just the thought of trying to use the toilet and a giant spider just popping out to say hi, big nope from Stiles”  
“Okay, no Australia”  
“I bet there are no creepy bugs in Alaska, too cold and they have the northern lights”  
“They have polar bears”  
“I have a wolf” Stiles cuddled in closer “Name your car Lou, in memory of your bathroom buddy”  
“Let it go, Stiles, I’m not naming my car”  
“I’ll break you eventually”  
“Good luck”

“Stiles?” Derek opened his bedroom door  
“Holy shit Derek” Stiles moaned as he came  
“I’m so sorry” Derek quickly shut the door and ran back to his house

Derek went straight to his ensuite bathroom and got in the shower turning the water as cold as it would go.  
He had just got out and was drying himself off when he heard his front door open, he knew it was Stiles, so he quickly put on some clothes and met him in the hallway.  
Stiles’ face was bright red.  
“Stiles I”  
“Should have knocked, yeah you should have”  
“I was outside sanding our dining room chairs that Laura wants me to re-stain and I heard you scream and I just...I’m sorry”  
“I screamed? Huh” Stiles let out a small laugh “I mean it’s your fault, you were the one right outside my office window looking like a Greek good in that stupid tight white tank top all glistening in the sun with those stupid muscles, and I um next time I will warn you before I try out a new toy, or I’ll play loud music or something”  
“New toy?” Now Derek was the one blushing.  
Stiles looked down at his feet “Uh yeah, I um decided to treat myself with the bonus I got since you’re still refusing to take the money I owe you, and yeah um it was worth it” Stiles reached up and brushed the wet hairs off of Derek’s forehead “I was thinking about you, so when you said my name I couldn’t stop myself”  
Derek let out a low growl, pressing Stiles against the wall, he licked up Stiles’ long neck. “Fuck Stiles”

“Can you please not have sex in the hallway?” Laura groaned.  
Derek quickly stepped back from Stiles “We um”  
“Not doing that,” Stiles added.  
“Well it smells horrible” Laura wrinkled up her nose  
“Yeah I’m uh going to go home and listen to my music really really loud” he winked at Derek.  
Derek growled at Laura until she walked away “Call me” he whispered against Stiles’ lips before licking along his bottom lip and into his mouth.  
Stiles groaned“Like for”  
“Yes”  
“Yeah I’ll um, bye” He took off running to his house.  
Derek went to his room and locked the door.  
His hands were shaking when he picked up his ringing phone off the bed “Hello”  
“You told me to call right?”  
“Yeah” his voice was low  
“We don’t have to”  
“I want to be with you Stiles, so bad, but at the same time I’m too nervous, so maybe we could um try”  
“Have phone sex?”  
“Yeah” Derek sat down on the edge of his bed, not sure what to do “I think I’ll be fine with this”  
“I’ve actually never done it before either, so we can figure it out together and now we have both seen each other naked soooo like easier to imagine even though I’ve barely seen what you’re working with, but I have a very active imagination.”  
“I didn’t want it to be like that, I’m sorry I looked”  
“But it happened and I don’t care that you looked” Stiles laughed “So what are you doing?”  
“Sitting on my bed”  
“What are you wearing”  
“You just saw me”  
“I know that Sourwolf, but this is how it works, we tell each other what we are doing, or what we want to do to each other”  
“What are you wearing?”  
“Still in my clothes, but I’m about to hook up my wireless headphones so I can get undressed and use both my hands”  
“I should do that too”  
“Is your room soundproof?”  
“Enough” Derek grabbed his wireless earbuds off the charger on his side table and put them in before he took off all his clothes. He double checked that his door was locked, turned off the lights and shut the curtain then grabbed his new bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. “I think I’m ready”  
“Are you hard?” Stiles’ voice was low, almost shy  
“Slightly”  
“Yeah, same. I just laid down, poured a little lube in my hand, should I start jacking off?”  
Derek pulled his blankets back and laid down “Yeah, I um have lube too but I’ve never used it, should I?”  
“If you’ve never used it before then it’s up to you”  
“I haven’t um done this since, well since I hit puberty”  
“Seriously? I do it like three times a day”  
“I know”  
“I didn’t need to know that you know”  
“I put a little bit in my hand”  
“Good, now wrap that big hand around what I’m sure is a big dick”  
Derek huffed out a small laugh that quickly turned into a small moan as his hand slid up his dick, feeling it harden as he moved it.  
“Feels good doesn’t it”  
Derek could hear Stiles’ slicked up hand moving so he tried to copy his pace “Yeah, and I bet it would feel even better with your long fingers”  
“They do feel nice, so nice but my mouth probably feels better”  
Derek growled, Stiles moaned  
“I’m gonna finger myself, okay”  
“Tell me about it”  
“Well normally it goes slower, but since I just had a dildo in there I can easily slip my fingers in”  
“Can you use it again? The toy?”  
“Is that what you want me to do?”  
“Yeah” Derek breathed out “Yeah I’d like to hear you use that”  
“Tell me what you’re doing while I get it”  
“I’m moving my hand slowly up and down, wondering if I should try and finger myself”  
“Oh shit” Stiles moaned “If you want, but you don’t have to”  
“I’ve never done it to myself”  
“I like it, but not everyone does”  
Derek poured some lube on his finger, “Tell me when you start using your toy, I want to try at the same time”  
“Shit that's hot, I’m laying back down now, I’m going to use a few fingers first just to make sure I don’t hurt myself”  
“Okay” Derek’s fingers were still shaking  
“I’m moving my hand between my legs, I’m going to start by rubbing my middle finger up and down over my hole”  
Derek’s breath hitched as his finger ran over his hole  
“Yeah Derek, just like that, just like that, then I’m going to go in circles, making sure to stay nice and relaxed, then when I feel my muscles relax under my finger I’m going to push a little”  
Derek tried to keep taking deep breaths but kept finding himself holding them.  
“It’s okay to not be ready”  
“I wanna hear you, Stiles, I want to hear you talk and moan”  
“Yeah” he breathed out “Yeah Derek you like that? I just pushed in two fingers and they feel so good” his moans were obscene and Derek couldn’t get enough, he could feel his body relaxing more  
“I’m going to stick the toy in now”  
Derek could hear Stiles open his bottle of lube, then heard his hand slicking it up.  
“I wish this was you, stretching me, filling me up”  
Derek had to grip the base of his dick to stop from coming.  
Stiles let out a loud moan “Yes, fuck, yeah, right there, shit”  
Derek pressed his finger in, the burn surprised him at first and he thought about stopping but he wanted to feel even a fraction of what Stiles was feeling. “I um” he was blushing now “I got a finger in”  
“Do you like it” Stiles moans were enough to make Derek come  
“It’s okay”  
“Once you hit your prostate dude, it’s life changing”  
“Please don’t call me dude, especially now”  
“Sorry” Stiles mumbled “it might be hard to find it on your own, especially your first time”  
“I think I’m going to just focus on one thing, I’m not as hard anymore”  
“That’s fine”  
Derek pulled his finger out and jacked himself back to full hardness listening to all the wonderful sounds Stiles was making “I think when we finally do this together that I want you to try and finger me though”  
“Oh hell yeah, I can do that, as long as you do me too”  
“I think I can manage that” Derek moved his hand a little quicker “I want to hear you come Stiles”  
“Fuck yeah Der, yes, I’m gonna come for you, so hard, so so hard. Can you come for me?”  
“Stiles” Derek moaned. He was usually quiet during sex but he figured with phone sex the more noises the better so he moaned a few more times.  
“Derek” Stiles yelled  
“Yes Stiles, fuck” he groaned as he came too.  
“That was nice” Stiles was breathing heavy  
“And messy” Derek wiped his hand off on his sheet “I need to shower again and change my sheets”  
“Can I ask about your sex life, like you don’t have to tell me everything, just if you’ve been with a guy before and why don’t you jack off?” Stiles didn’t mean to blurt that out, but he was curious.  
“I have, but he was just a hook-up, all he did was give me a blow job”  
“That’s my only experience with another dude too, but I was the one giving, everything else I learned is from the internet and porn, which isn’t actually that accurate”  
“I was forced to watch porn once, and I didn’t like it so I’ve never tried looking at it again”  
“Well you don’t need to now, you have me. Unless you want to look at porn then I can find you whatever your wolfie heart desires”  
“My wolf doesn’t have sexual desires like that”  
“Not exactly want I meant, but that's good to know”  
“And I don’t jack off because I’ve never had much of a reason to. I think it has something to do with stuff in the past”  
“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to ruin a fun night by bringing that up”  
“It’s okay, you didn’t ruin anything. I really enjoyed it and wouldn’t mind trying again sometime, but I do think I need to go and shower”  
“Good plan, this time it doesn’t need to be a cold one” Stiles teased.  
“Call me before you go to bed tonight?”  
“Will do” Stiles paused “And um thanks for that, it was nice”  
“Thanks for doing that with me and you might want to get curtains for your office because I still have three chairs and a table to finish”  
“If it leads to phone sex, then I’m never getting curtains”  
“Bye Stiles”

“You know you can just come over now instead of calling to talk to me”  
“Well I’m at the grocery store, do you need any more candy?  
“No, Laura got six huge bags”  
“But did she get Twizzlers? Those are my favorite”  
“She got a variety of chocolate and suckers”  
“I’ll buy Twizzlers for me to snack on then. What candy do you like?”  
“Twizzlers are fine if you want to share”  
“With you, of course”  
“Want to spend the night?” Derek blurted out  
“Yeah, I’d like that” Stiles had a huge smile on his face “I’d like that a lot”  
“Laura said you set her up on a date with Parrish tonight so um it will just be us”  
“They are going as Batman and Catwomen, how cute is that?”  
“I’m shocked Laura agreed to that, but then again you turned her into a crazy cat lady so it’s fitting”  
“No regrets Tula is amazing”  
“What time will you be here?”  
“Uh the lines are stupid long so maybe thirty minutes, maybe longer”  
“Do you want me to order pizza or something?”  
“Oh shit I forgot to tell you I made soup, I’ll grab it and an overnight bag then be there”  
“Bring Nym, and if they don’t get along then you can take her back home”  
“Oh my god we should have got them costumes”  
“Tula has a spider web bandana on”  
“Ooooh, how come no one sent me a picture?”  
“Because I knew you were coming over and it’s better in person”  
“Gonna see if I can find anything for Nym while I’m here, see you soon”

“What are you wearing?”  
Stiles twirled around making his cape flare out “You’re the big bad wolf and I’m sweet innocent little red riding hood” Stiles bit his lip trying to look sexy “I even got a basket” He held it up to show Derek “And I’ll go back for Nym, didn’t want to drop her”  
“Innocent?” Derek raised a brow  
“It’s stupid isn’t it?”  
“I didn’t say that”  
“You don’t need to say anything, you’re eyebrows say everything”  
“I like it, you look good in red”  
“I thought about wearing a slutty dress but I put it on at the store and decided maybe not”  
“You put it on?”  
“See, eyebrows, give away all your feelings” Stiles put his basket on the kitchen counter then took his phone out of his pants pocket “Here” he showed Derek the picture, Derek growled, his fangs dropping.  
Stiles laughed “Do you like me in a dress or is it something else?”  
“That’s your ass Stiles”  
“I said it was slutty, want me to send it to you?”  
“No,” Derek said quickly before his wolf betrayed him and made him say something else.  
Stiles sent it anyway, with a mischievous grin on his face.  
“You’re a menace”  
“I’m fully aware of that” He leaned in and gave Derek a kiss, taking the chance to deepen it, which he usually lets Derek take the lead but he wanted to try, and it worked.  
Derek slowly moved his hands from Stiles’ hips up under his shirt, wanting to touch as much of Stiles skin as he could.  
“Okay gross”  
Derek quickly stepped away from Stiles “Sorry Laur”  
“I’m not” Stiles smiled at Derek.  
“Well wait till I leave, and don’t get your male pheromones all over the house, I live here too”  
“You look absolutely stunning by the way”  
“Well, thanks, Lil’ red” she posed, Derek really tried not to growl but it slipped making Stiles and Laura laugh. “Calm down DerBear, I’m not stealing your man”  
“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Derek huffed.  
“I’m leaving, just wanted to see what smelled so good” She peeked into Stiles basket  
“It’s zurek soup, usually it’s called a Polish hangover soup but I just think it tastes good, especially on a chilly autumn night”  
“Well you two kids have fun, and if I come home and this house smells like you two got naked anywhere but Derek’s room, I’ll kill you both”  
“Shut up Laura” Derek blushed.  
“She called you DerBear” Stiles tried to whisper but he was laughing.  
“And only she is allowed to call me that, never repeat it”  
“Oh you know I’m going to” Stiles smiled at Laura “Derbear is just so cute”  
“I wish you two never met” Derek rolled his eyes  
“Wait Laura, do you want to stay and see if Nym and Spatula get along”  
“Yes, absolutely, and stop calling her that, her name is Charlotte”  
“Yeah not gonna happen, that is a human name” Stiles rubbed the cats head “And she is clearly a cat”  
“Go get your cat, Stiles” Laura growled playfully.

A few minutes later Stiles walked in carrying Nym and one of her beds “You will be able to stop them from killing each other right?”  
“That won’t happen, but yes” Laura flashed her red eyes.  
“That was oddly arousing” Stiles mumbled to himself  
“I heard that” Derek growled, Stiles shrugged.  
“I thought about bringing her comfort stool but settled for this” Stiles kept Nym held close to his chest and sat the bed down “It’s a shark and she can go inside the mouth, it’s really funny when just her head is sticking out because it looks like a shark ate her”  
Laura clicked her tongue a few times “Come here Charlotte”  
“That name is never going to stick” Stiles copied the tongue clicks “Tula, come here pretty girl” he smirked at Laura when the cat rubbed against his leg. He sat down, keeping Nym close. He let Spatula smell his hand before he rubbed down her back “Okay Spatula Charlotte Hale, this is Princess Nym Baseball Stilinski, she is my baby and really tiny but I promise if you two give it a chance you’ll be the best of friends okay. Oh and um she is deaf so she can’t hear you but I think that's okay.”  
Derek and Laura just stood there watching as Stiles sat Nym down next to Spatula, and Derek was pretty sure this is the moment he realized just how in love with Stiles he is, he wasn’t sure what it was but something changed and it scared him but he also hasn’t felt this happy in a while.  
Spatula hissed when Nym smelled her making Nym back up a little, Stiles rubbed down Spatula’s back “It’s okay, I promise”  
Nym went into her shark bed, she kept sticking her head out like she was playing peek-a-boo, eventually, Spatula got curious and started playing with her.  
“I think it was a success” Laura took a few pictures “Keep me updated, I have to go meet Jordan, I’m already late but I sent him a picture and he understands”  
“When you two get married can I be the maid of honor?” Stiles stood up, getting tangled in his cape and almost choking himself.  
“If you wear a dress, sure” Laura smiled, Derek blushed at the image Stiles had shown him earlier in the dress.  
“Anything for you” Stiles hugged her “Have fun”

Derek waited until he heard Laura’s car pull out of the driveway “You hugged her knowing that now I have to hug you to get her scent off you didn’t you?”  
“No I just like hugs, and Laura also likes hugs so I hug her, getting you to hug and scent me is a bonus”  
Derek hugged Stiles, rubbing his face against Stiles’ neck “Stay here and watch the cats while I set up everything”

Derek set up two chairs and a small table on his front porch while Stiles heated up the soup, keeping an eye on the cats who were playing with a small mouse toy. He put out two bowls of candy, one for the suckers and one for the chocolate on the table while they sat inside and ate.  
When they were done eating they went and sat outside so they could pass out candy, Derek stayed beta shifted the entire time and Stiles kept going inside to check on the cats even though Derek was listening to them and told him they were okay.  
Stiles was giving the kids handfuls of candy because he said it was a nice thing to do, Derek was doing it because the faster the candy disappeared the faster they could go inside and cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.

“So are you going to pick on me for my batman pjs?” Stiles was standing in the ensuite bathroom doorway brushing his teeth  
“I never picked on you about them, just mentioned them”  
“Well I packed my Star Wars ones”  
“I don’t have pajamas, usually just my briefs but sometimes a shirt, never pants, I get too warm”  
“Feel free to sleep how you want, I won’t mind at all” Stiles looked him up and down, when he noticed the shirt on the bed “Unless you plan on wearing that shirt”  
“I do” he picked it up “and if you hate the Saints you can sleep somewhere else”  
“I don’t hate them, I just don’t know why you like them”  
“We’ve had this conversation, my dad’s family is from New Orleans, he liked the Saints so I like the Saints and I’ve actually been to the state my team plays for”  
“Okay fair enough”  
“Plus you can’t judge me when you’re team is the Jets”  
“Oh we are not starting this fight”  
“If we aren’t arguing over sports are we even having a conversation?”  
“It is one of my favorite things about you, no one else I know likes sports as much as I do”  
“You say you like sports but root for the worst teams”  
“And I played lacrosse and sat on the bench so it fits mister all star athlete with werewolf skills”  
“Laura is also a werewolf and can’t catch a ball to save her life”  
Stiles barked out a laugh “I know that wasn’t supposed to be a dog joke, but oh man that was hilarious”  
“Go get changed” Derek playfully pushed Stiles into the bathroom “I’ll go make the popcorn”  
Stiles leaned in and gave him a quick kiss “Extra butter”  
“Of course”

When Derek came back into his room with drinks, popcorn and the bag of Twizzlers Stiles brought, Stiles was sitting on his bed, with his back against the headboard and both cats on his lap.  
“I think instead of a cat mom coffee mug you need a cat whisperer mug” Derek sat everything down on the side table then got under the covers scooting as close as he could to Stiles without touching him. Reaching over to pet both cats.  
“I wonder if Laura will give up on calling her Charlotte”  
“Probably not”  
“I’m going to win this” Stiles smirked  
“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“Just how many versions of Friday the 13th is there?”  
“Too many” Stiles yawned. “But Freddy vs Jason is probably my favorite”  
“It was pretty good”  
“Are you sure you’re fine with me sleeping here?”  
“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it”  
“Just making sure” Stiles rolled out of the bed “Gotta pee and brush my teeth again, popcorn is so annoying”  
After Stiles used the bathroom, Derek did the same. When he came out of the bathroom Stiles had shooed the cats out of the room and shut the door.  
“So do you also brush your fangs?”  
“Yes,” Derek climbed into bed with him.  
“That's really cute, can we brush our teeth together after breakfast tomorrow?”  
“If you really want” Derek turned on his side so he could look at Stiles, the lights were still out from when they watched the movie but there was a small lamp on his desk that he left on incase Stiles needed to get up in the middle of the night for something. “But breakfast will be early, I have work”  
“Yeah I wanna see, it’s fascinating to me”  
“I wash my claws too, and sometimes Laura paints hers”  
“How fun” Stiles inched closer to Derek  
Derek’s hand hovered over Stiles’ side.  
“You can touch me Der”  
Derek put his hand down on Stiles’ side, rubbing up and down a few times before moving his shirt up a little to touch Stiles' side “Is this okay?” his pinky rubbing under the waistband of his pants.  
“Yeah” Stiles’ voice was quiet as he stared into Derek’s eyes.  
Derek moved closer, their legs intertwining “I can’t stop thinking about the other day on the phone”  
“I think about it often” Stiles licked his lips  
“I’m still not sure what I’m ready for, but I’m ready for something”  
“How about we don’t think about it too much and just see what happens”  
“Okay” Derek lightly kissing Stiles.

It wasn’t long before Stiles was laying on top of him, their bodies moving together in perfect rhythm, panting into each other's mouths while trying to kiss but too focused on other parts of their body.  
“Stiles” Derek gritted out through clenched teeth, begging his fangs to stay in.  
“Yeah Derek, shit” Stiles moaned “I’m going to”  
“Me too” he gripped Stiles hair tilting his head back so he could lick up his long neck, stopping to suck on his prominent Adam’s apple.  
Stiles yelled out Derek’s name as he came, the sound, the smell, the feeling crashed over Derek so hard he couldn’t fight back his beta shift as he came.  
Stiles' laugh was warm against Derek’s neck where he had buried his face. “Was nice”  
“Don’t move,” Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles' middle holding him close.  
“Okay, but can’t stay too long or we’ll regret it”  
Derek took a few deep breaths.  
“Oooh you like the smell?” Stiles moved up just enough to look into Derek’s eyes.  
“I like the smell of us together,” he said quietly, his face blushing.  
“Don’t be embarrassed, it’s cute” Stiles rubbed his hand over Derek’s face, Derek pressed against his hand, taking a few more deep breaths to try and shift back, to his surprise it worked.  
“It’s weird”  
Stiles shrugged “I don’t think so, and as long as you don’t pee on me to mark me, I don’t care what you do”  
“I would never” Derek wrinkled up his nose.  
“Can I borrow some clothes?”  
“Is this like the egg thing where I never get it back?”  
“It’s exactly like that” Stiles gave him a quick kiss before getting up.  
“Take whatever you want”  
“Like a Dodgers shirt so I can burn it?” Stiles playfully stuck out his tongue, Derek got out of the bed and snatched the shirt from Stiles’ hand.  
“Solid red shirt, and black pants” he handed Stiles the clothes “Washcloths are under the sink. I’ll go use the other bathroom”  
“Leave the door open so the cats can sleep with us”  
“So you kicked them out in hopes of something happening?” Derek teased  
“I just thought there would be some kissing and didn’t want them to see, the coming was a nice surprise”  
Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss before leaving the room.

“Derek wake up”  
Derek sat up quickly, turning the light on his bedside table on “What?”  
“I’m really itchy and it hurts to breath”  
“Shit, you’re red” Derek rubbed his hand over Stiles' cheek  
Stiles looked down at himself “That can’t be good”  
Derek started freaking out, he got up and ran to get both their shoes and coats.  
Stiles just sat there and let Derek put his shoes and socks on him then help him with his coat.  
“Did you give me fleas”  
“That’s not funny Stiles”  
“I need to make jokes to stay calm”  
“Come on, we need to get you to the hospital”  
“You need to probably not be a werewolf right now”  
“I’m stuck right now, it’s hard enough to stay in this form and not shift to full wolf right now so just give me a second”  
“Okay, sorry” Stiles stopped Derek “Look at me, it’s okay, I’m okay”  
“It’s because I touched you”  
Stiles barked out a laugh “I highly doubt you giving me an orgasm made me itchy, I’ve had many, many orgasms Derek that is not what caused this”  
“Every time I’ve done anything with people something bad happens, every single time” he growled in pain as his wolf tried to fight his way out.  
“Shhhh” Stiles hugged him, pressing Derek’s face against his neck “Breath with me Der, I need you to calm down please”  
“We need to go”  
“Only if you promise to calm down, I don’t want to be alone inside the hospital, I can’t be alone in there”  
“I’ll try”

“Mom” Derek’s voice was shaking  
“What’s wrong sweetie?”  
“We were sleeping and something happened and Stiles is all red and itchy and he is struggling to breathe and I don’t know what to do”  
“First thing you need to do is calm down and take him to the hospital”  
“He is at the hospital, I shifted and got stuck because my wolf wanted to protect him and now I’m pacing outside the hospital”  
“Have Laura come and calm you down”  
“She isn’t answering her phone”  
“It sounds like an allergic reaction to me, it happens with humans”  
“We were together in my bed. I told myself I’d never been with anyone again and I broke that and now he is alone inside the hospital after I promised him I’d not leave him alone and I did because I can’t handle my wolf”  
“You know you didn’t cause this Derek, and just because you have had bad luck with lovers in the past doesn’t mean anything, things happen, that is life”  
Then Talia started singing to him, it was a song she has sung to them since she was pregnant and it always calmed Derek down.  
“Thanks, mom”  
“Go see him Derek and let me know how he is, I’ll try to get ahold of Laura”  
“Love you mom” it’s rare for Derek to say, love, even to his mom so when he said it he felt a warmth wash over him.  
“Love you, Derek”

“It looks like an allergic reaction, have you switched soaps?”  
“No, but I wasn’t home so maybe it’s something at his house”  
“His?”  
“I know my dad told you I have a boyfriend, don’t play dumb to get more information out of me, I know your tricks, Melissa”  
“Do you know what you’re allergic to?  
“No but it must be something with the bedding because I was face down in the pillow, that’s probably why my face and throat is so itchy”  
“I didn’t need to know that”  
“Oh god, no” Stiles’ eyes went wide “Sleeping, I was sleeping, we were sleeping. I’m a stomach sleeper. We were not. Oh god don’t tell my dad”  
“Don’t tell me what?” The sheriff walked into the room  
“Hi dad” Stiles awkwardly smiled at him. “I was just letting Melissa know that I was sleeping when this happened, nothing else. Just because I was in someone else's bed doesn't mean”  
“You’re an adult Stiles, I don’t care what you do in your alone time”  
“The rash is only on my face, arms and feet, and a little on my stomach where my shirt must have gotten bunched up and I was telling her that my throat is hurting because I was probably breathing in whatever it is because I’m a stomach sleeper, keyword sleeper.”  
“And a mouth breather” The sheriff added. “Where is Derek?”  
“Uh probably running around the woods freaking out, he thinks that he caused this and shifted and couldn’t shift back”  
“Shifted?” Melissa gave him a questioning look  
“Dad didn’t tell you he was a werewolf? He is a Hale, they are one of the original werewolf families going back many, many generations”  
“You should call him, so we can figure out what soap he uses unless you want to be tested for everything”  
“He is a wolf dad, he doesn’t have pockets for his phone”  
“Scott still wears clothes when he shifts” Melissa added  
“Well Derek um, the thing is”  
“I can turn into a full wolf,” Derek said from the doorway, making them all jump a little. “And I wasn’t fully shifted, I was trying to call Laura and I needed to talk to my mom” He wanted to pull Stiles into his arms so bad but couldn’t “Are you okay?” He was struggling to look at anyone  
“He is having an allergic reaction, he was given Benadryl and needs to stay here for a little bit so I can monitor him but he will be fine”  
“I thought you weren’t allergic to anything?” Derek was fighting really hard not to shift right now.  
“I wasn’t aware I was” Stiles mindlessly itched at his arms. “It’s probably something random in your bedding”  
“Laura did just buy new laundry soap, and I put freshly washed sheets on my bed” Derek hesitated a bit before stepping forward. “The clothes you’re wearing weren’t washed with that soap so it’s probably just the sheets, I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, I’m fine” Stiles looked at his dad and Melissa “Um are you two just going to stand there and stare, or can we be left alone”  
“Waiting for your boyfriend to introduce himself”  
“Sorry sheriff, I was a bit distracted” he held out his hand “I’m Derek Hale”  
“Nice to see you again, and call me John” he motioned towards Melissa “This is Melissa McCall” Derek shook her hand too.  
“His girlfriend,” Stiles said the last word in a goofy way that made his dad roll his eyes.  
“I’ll be back to check on you soon, if you need anything just press the button. And Derek if you could figure out what kind of soap it is so we can schedule Stiles an allergy test it will make things easier”  
“I can do that if she would answer her phone” he pulled his phone out and texted her again

Derek: I’ve called you three times.  
Derek: This is an emergency  
Derek: Seriously call me.  
Derek: If anything happens to Stiles….Please Laura

“Dad can you call Parrish, he might answer for you, he is with Laura right now”  
“I’ll do that, and you call me tomorrow and let me know how you’re feeling”  
“Love you pops”  
“Love you son”  
“Tell me when they are gone”  
Derek tilted his head to listen “They are kissing and making plans for breakfast”  
“Eww didn’t need to know that, even though they think we were having sex”  
If Derek wasn’t already tense that would have made him tense.  
“Come here” Stiles grabbed the hem of Derek’s shirt and pulled him over to the edge of the bed, where Stiles was sitting with his legs over the edge, he spread them so he could pull Derek closer “Hey, look at me”  
“Stiles”  
“Derek Adler Hale you look at me right now”  
Derek did “I’m so sorry”  
“If you say that one more time I’m putting wolfbane in your shampoo” he teased  
“I deserve it”  
“Oh my god you are so freaking dramatic and you are going to give me another orgasm just to prove my point that it’s nothing you did”  
“We are at the hospital and you’re red and itchy, I don’t think it’s a good idea”  
“So I’m not as cute?” Stiles stuck out his bottom lip, Derek rolled his eyes  
“Melissa is coming back” Derek took a few steps back.  
She knocked on the door “Are you decent” She asked when she opened it  
“Well if we weren’t then you didn’t give us enough time to get dressed” There was that mischievous grin again.  
“We weren’t, we aren’t” Derek’s face was on fire “That isn’t going to happen”  
“I got some lotion for you” She handed Stiles the tube, “It will help the itching because you really need to stop itching it, it will just get worse”  
“Yes ma’am”  
“It’s okay Derek” He jerked away when she reached over to squeeze his arm so she pulled her hand back “He will be okay, this is not your fault, it can happen to anyone okay”  
Derek nodded.  
“Get your ass over here and rub me down Poutywolf”  
“Stiles”  
“Stop saying my name like that, I get it, you’re freaking out but I’m telling you I”m perfectly fine” Stiles stood up, once again pulling Derek’s head into the crook of his neck, hoping that would calm Derek down “See, I smell fine”  
Derek took a deep breath, Stiles was right, he knew that, but he couldn't seem to calm down, he really needed Laura.  
Derek grabbed the lotion from Stiles “Thank you” he whispered  
“I’m sorry this happened, I seriously didn’t know I had any allergies to anything”  
“I bet Laura bought some fancy shit that costs too much for no reason” Derek squeezed the tube a little too hard and made a mess “I know the smell sucks but I’ve learned to block the smell of most of the shit she buys because the artificial scents are headache inducing”  
Stiles held back a laugh “Then be mad at her, not yourself” he laid back in the bed and held his feet up “I hope feet don’t gross you out”  
Derek moved Stiles’s feet so he could sit down, putting his feet in his lap, and started rubbing them. “Nothing about you grosses me out”  
“You’re so sweet”  
Derek paused for a minute, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down.“When I was fourteen, there was this girl, Paige. She was my first love or what I thought was love at the time, and a week after we snuck out one night and made-out, she got sick and my uncle Peter and another alpha convinced me to bite her, said it would cure everything and we could be together forever” He sighed “The bite rejected and I, and that’s how I got my blue eyes, do you know what blue eyes mean?”  
Stiles nodded “Yeah”  
Derek leaned over lifted the edge of Stiles shirt and started rubbing the lotion on the small red spots on his stomach and hip “Then I met Kate and she took my virginity and killed my family and a ton of other stuff I don’t want to talk about” he has now moved on to Stiles arms. “The guy who gave me a blow job, he was married, she stabbed him, he didn’t die but he needed emergency surgery”  
“Wow that’s um, huh, well that does explain a lot and I am super accident prone so I am going to get hurt but there is very little chance it will be your fault”  
“I promised you that you wouldn’t have to come in here alone and I didn’t keep that promise and I’m sorry for that” Derek gently rubbed some lotion on Stiles’ face  
“I forgive you, and I fully understand why you couldn’t come inside, but you’re here now and I had Melissa who knows I can’t be alone in here so it’s fine. I promise.”  
“My mom had to sing to me” Derek blushed  
“Okay, that is the cutest fucking thing ever” Stiles closed the small space between them for a kiss but paused “Can I”  
Derek kissed him, planning to keep it a simple one, knowing how Stiles is, but he was actually the one who deepened it, moving so that most of his body was on top of Stiles.  
“Hospital sex, kinky”  
Derek almost fell out of the bed trying to get up when he heard Laura’s voice.  
Stiles tried not to be too obvious when he pulled the blanket over his lap, even though the three other people in the room were supernatural creatures and could smell exactly how he was feeling.  
“What the hell Laura” Derek stood up and straightened his clothes.  
“The sheriff tracked us down and told me to come here with my new laundry soap and mom told me to come hug you”  
“Don’t hug me” Derek growled  
“It will help I promise”  
“You look rough Stiles” Parrish sat in one of the chairs against the wall  
“Thanks, Parrish” Stiles flipped him off  
“I’m sorry sweety” Laura gave him a look of pity  
“I like hugs” Stiles held open his arms  
“Don’t hug him” Derek growled louder “I’m already on edge, that will make it worse, please don’t”  
“Either you hug me, or I hug Stiles” Laura flashed her red eyes.  
“Or you two can leave” Derek looked at Laura then Parrish  
“Guess I’m hugging Stiles” she moved closer to the bed, Stiles’ arms were still up.  
“Laura stop” he growled, shifting to beta form “Don’t touch him”  
“Then hug me”  
Stiles looked at Derek “It’s okay Derek”  
“It’s not okay” his voice cracked, his claws digging into his palms. “it’s not”  
Laura wrapped her arms around him, and he wasn’t surprised at all when her scent instantly calmed him, he just didn’t want to admit it. “Fuck you Laura” a tear fell down his cheek, thankfully no one could see his face.  
Quietly Laura hummed the same song his mother sang to him as she rubbed his back “You have a big heart Der, and I’m sorry it caused so much pain, but you deserve happiness and I think that you’ll find exactly what you need in Stiles” her voice was quiet enough that only Derek could hear her, Parrish might have been able to but him and Stiles were talking about some superhero movie.  
“Get off of me. Please”  
“Sorry I ruined your first sleepover” she patted his cheek.  
“It’s not over,” Stiles added with a grin.  
“I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t have sex in a hospital” Parrish added  
“I agree with him” Melissa really did have horrible timing.  
“For the last time, we are not doing that” Derek’s eyes flashed blue “I need to leave”  
“It’s a joke Derek” Laura put her hand on him, he moved away from her.  
“Well you can all leave, I think Stiles is going to be okay, he is already looking better, and I put a picture of the bottle's ingredients in your file and made you an appointment with an allergy doctor and I went ahead and filled your prescriptions” She sat a bag on the table. “I recommend taking an oatmeal bath”  
“Gross” Stiles interrupted “That sounds really thick and uncomfortable”  
“Not cooked instant oatmeal Stiles” Melissa shook her head.  
“I can help with that” Laura suggested  
“Thank you Laura, like I was saying Stiles, take an oatmeal bath, wash yourself really well, and apply lotion as you feel necessary, same with the medicine, and obviously stay away from Derek’s sheets and anything else he has washed with that soap”  
“Got it, thanks Mel”  
“Now you guys get out of here”

“Want to help me with the bath?” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows  
“No, shower now, bath tomorrow, it’s almost four a.m and I have to leave for work by seven. I am the substitute teacher so I can’t exactly call for a sub ”  
“Shit, I didn’t even think about that, I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, I’m going to head home”  
“Please stay, I promise no more sex jokes and I’m not gonna try to kiss you or grope you or hug you or anything. I really want you to stay”  
“I’m going to go back to my place and shower too, then I’ll change into clothes that don’t smell like that detergent and grab my work stuff, then I’ll be back”  
“Promise?”  
“Yes Stiles, I would never lie to you”  
Stiles gently kissed Derek’s cheek “Just try not to listen to what I’m doing in the shower”  
Derek growled, Stiles walked into his bathroom laughing, making sure to shake his hips as he did so. “It was a joke Sourwolf”

When Derek got back to Stiles’ house he was laying in bed.  
“I thought you’d want your cat back”  
“Oh shit I’m the worst, I forgot about her” Stiles jumped out of bed and grabbed her from Derek’s arms.  
“I don’t think she noticed, they were both in the shark bed, took me a minute to get Tula out of it too”  
“I’ll buy Spatula her own, maybe they have one shaped like a chefs hat, that would be hilarious”  
“Can I shift and lay with you? I think it will help”  
“You really think I would say no to cuddling with your wolf?”  
“Do you have extra pillows and blankets?”  
“There is a few in the closet” he pointed to his closet “But not many”  
Derek grabbed the two pillows and three of the blankets. “These look handmade”  
“Yeah, the two crocheted ones are ones my mom made and the quilt my dad’s mom made, there is also a crochet one on the back of the couch and one in my office that’s the Mets logo. She really loved making blankets.  
“That’s really nice” he laid them out on the bed.  
Stiles rubbed down Nym’s back “Promise not to eat her”  
“I’m not going to eat your cat Stiles” Derek turned his back and stripped off his clothes “I can smell that”  
“Not my fault you have the prettiest ass I’ve ever seen”  
“I thought you took care of that in the shower”  
“You listened?”  
“No, you suggested that’s what you were going to do”  
“Did you? Because I really didn’t do anything”  
“No I don’t do that”  
“Just when I scream?” Stiles laughed “Sorry I didn’t mean to laugh, shit, I’m seriously sorry”  
“It’s fine” Derek turned around shifting as he jumped onto the bed. Nym took off running.  
“You’re a tease, you did that on purpose”  
Derek rubbed his face against Stiles’ then he spent way too long moving the pillows and blankets around until he felt like they were right, then he circled around a few times then laid down.  
“You’re making it really hard not to make dog jokes” Stiles booped Derek’s nose, Derek playfully nipped at his fingers.  
He laid his head on Stiles’ chest.  
“Goodnight Derek” he ran his fingers through his fur until they both fell asleep.

Stiles: I’m bringing you lunch, what time?

Derek: 11:45

Stiles: I’ll be there  
Stiles: Wait is that allowed? Can I see the teachers lounge?

Derek: It is allowed, and I eat in my classroom  
Derek: So don’t bring anything messy

Stiles: can I see the teachers lounge anyway?  
Stiles: pleasssse?????

Derek: No  
Derek: it's nothing special, just a room with a table and chairs, the oldest tv possible, a microwave that smells horrible and a fridge that smells even worse and a couch that smells like someone died on it.  
Derek: And one of those keurig coffee things that had probably never been cleaned.

Stiles: okay gross.

Derek: Is today something special or?

Stiles: A man can’t bring his sexy teacher bf lunch on a random Thurs in Nov.

Derek: This better not be a teacher kink thing

Stiles: Only for my alone time 😉😉😉

Derek: 🙄

Stiles: It’s not a teacher thing, it’s more of how hot you look in those button up shirts and when you cuff the sleeves on your forearm 🥵🥵🥵  
Stiles: Should be illegal

Derek: Stiles I’m at work

Stiles: And I’m home all alone

Derek: Stop please

Stiles: Sorry  
Stiles: I just got done meeting with Deaton. Wanted to talk to you about it and show you something cool

Derek: I’ll be here

“Look what Deaton got me?” Stiles held up the necklace on his finger  
“It’s a triskele”  
“Yeah he told me to pick a shape and I picked this”  
“Did you pick a meaning?”  
“Pizza, Mets, and Derek, in no particular order”  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“Ridiculously cute?” Stiles sat the fast food bag on Derek desk  
Derek let out a small laugh “No”  
Stiles gripped the wooden triskele in his hand, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again his eyes were purple. “It’s made from wood of the Nemeton”  
“So what does it mean that you can change your eyes when you want?”  
“Well he thinks I’m a Kitsune, but not a thunder one like Kira obviously, but there are a ton of different types and he thinks I might even be a new kind, so we are still exploring that, but watch this” Stiles grabbed the scissors off Derek’s desk and sliced his forearm.  
Derek beta shifted with a growl “What the fuck Stiles” he grabbed Stiles' arm to look at the damage.  
“I’m healing”  
Derek watched as purple veins flowed through Stiles' arm to the cut which healed almost instantly “Woah”  
“Cool right”  
“Please don’t do that again” Derek had to take a few deep breaths to shift back  
“Sorry Der” Stiles put the scissors down, Derek grabbed them and put them in the drawer.  
“Does he think you can harness the power from the necklace?”  
Stiles grabbed one of the chairs from a desk and put it by Derek’s desk and sat down “Yes, but so far all I can do is heal, if my eyes are purple when it happens I heal instantly, if I’m just regular me and I get hurt it takes a while but I can still heal or just change and it will heal instantly”  
“I don’t want to know how you tested that”  
“Yeah probably not”  
“My mom can’t stop talking about seeing you on Thanksgiving”  
“She is going to looooove me”  
“She already does and I’m not at all looking forward to you, her and Laura all together”  
“It’s going to be a blast”  
“For who?”  
“Who else is coming?”  
“Way too many people...fifteen I think”  
“Holy shit”  
“Well Erica and Boyd are coming in from New York, Cora will be home and she invited Isaac, Scott and maybe Malia, Cora thinks they are going to break-up soon  
“Yeah I think so, she is kinda scary and honestly I think Scott never got over Allison even though he also dated Kira”  
“Then you have your dad and Melissa and of course Jordan and my mom mentioned Peter might show up and he might bring Chris who might bring Allison. Which would actually make sixteen”  
“We have so much cooking to do”  
“I told Laura to divide up the cooking between everyone”  
“Are you making dessert?”  
“Yes”  
“How the hell is everyone going to fit in your house?”  
“Laura paid way too much money and hired someone to decorate and set up all this stuff and there will be tables set up outside”  
“Ohhh fancy, can’t wait to see it”  
“Are you okay? These fries aren’t curly?”  
“I wanted to get you that gross chicken sandwich you like and they only have regular fries there”  
“It's not gross”  
“It’s naked”  
“Because it doesn’t have breading?” Derek laughed “Have you even tried it?”  
“No”  
Derek held out his sandwich, Stiles leaned forward and took a bite “Oooh bacon, but avocado does not need to be on everything, people are too obsessed with it”  
“Your burger has bacon on it”  
“Exactly, and it tasted better than naked chicken with a mushy green vegetable”  
“It’s a fruit”  
“Since when?”  
“It has a seed, so it’s fruit”  
“Peppers have seeds”  
“And they are technically in the fruit category if we are dividing everything by fruit or vegetable”  
“Well that's interesting”  
“I was thinking tomorrow night we could get both packs together at the preserve for the full moon so I can meet everyone now that Scott, Malia, Isaac, and Cora are back and we can visit the Nemeton and see if you can do anything now that you’ve been working with Deaton”  
“I was already planning on doing something with Kira but I’d like that”  
“Is she going to teach you how to fight with a sword”  
“My only weapon of choice is a baseball bat and sarcasm” Stiles smirked  
“You’re so weird” Derek leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.  
“Thanks, Mr. Hale”  
“No”  
Stiles let out a loud laugh. “You’re a dream crusher”  
“If you want me to be your teacher then I expect a two thousand word essay on a president of your choice by Monday”  
“Wanna read the paper I wrote about circumcision?”  
“Should I even ask what class was that for?”  
“Uh Econ”  
“How did you even graduate?”  
“My charming personality” Stiles smiled.  
“I think they just wanted to get rid of you”  
“I’ll email it to you when I get home” Stiles winked.  
“Guess I should read up on it since I’m not cut”  
Stiles started coughing as he inhaled a bit of his food “Dude, you can’t just SAY that”  
“You’ve seen me naked”  
“I knoooow and yeah I looked but I didn't look look”  
“Well I’m a born werewolf so I would have healed if they tried”  
“Hmm, I never thought about that”  
“And now it’s all you’re thinking about”  
Stiles shrugged shoving the rest of his cheeseburger in his mouth “I think about you most minutes of most days and you’re usually naked”  
Derek got up and walked over to the door, moving a piece of paper that was stuck to the door and putting it over the small window  
“Whatcha doing”  
“It’s a sign that says do not disturb, usually used during a test or when I don’t want to be bothered during lunch”  
“And now?”  
“Now I’m going to spend” he looked at his watch “The next five minutes kissing my boyfriend”  
“Hell yes” Stiles did a fist bump in the air  
“If you make one reference to me being a teacher or you a student I’m never kissing you again”  
“I’ll do my best”

“Derek”  
“No Stiles”  
Stiles whined “Please”  
“You can wait”  
“I don’t wanna”  
“I don’t care”  
“Wow you’re the worst”  
“Tell me about it” Laura handed Stiles a cup of coffee “I’ve been begging all day”  
“If you eat the pie now, then there won’t be any for after dinner” Derek glared at them  
“Then you should have made two” of each Stiles added too much sugar and creamer to his coffee  
“I already made six different ones, that would be twelve pies”  
“And I made three sides, what’s your point?” Stiles walked over and kissed Derek’s cheek.  
“I’m just here to look pretty” Laura posed showing off her new dress “I’m going to pick up Jordan, and remember you two, the house is about to be filled with supernatural people, they will be able to smell it if you two” she tapped her two pointer fingers together.  
“That’s not at all how gay sex works” Stiles laughed “But we are totally going to try that, probably in your room”  
Laura growled and flashed her eyes at Stiles, it was a joke and not the first or last time she was going to do that. “You won’t have that body part anymore if you even think about going near my room”  
“We won’t” Derek was quick to add. “We aren’t going to”  
“It’s a joke baby brother” Laura patted his shoulder. “Calm down okay, it’s going to be fine”  
“I’ll be fine, just not a fan of big crowds, and sixteen people is a lot of people in this house”  
“Uh fifteen, I don’t think Malia is coming, because well she hates her dad and Scott broke up with her last night, but then again she is weird so she might show up anyways”  
“Everyone hates Peter” Laura tried to stick her finger in the whipped cream topping on one of the pies but Derek smacked her hand away. “I thought you’d be happy to see Boyd again”  
“I am happy to see everyone but it’s still a lot”  
“I’m not sure what shocks me more, that mom invited Peter or that he invited Chris”  
“I changed my mind about what I said earlier, Stiles I need you to calm Derek by any means necessary, just keep it in his room” She winked.  
“Bye Laura” Derek shoved her towards the door.

“You need a hug don’t you?”  
“No”  
“You’re lying” Stiles opened his arm “Come on Poutywolf, hug me”  
“You’re not getting pie right now”  
“Fine, but can I lick some whipped cream off of you”  
Derek walked into Stiles’ open arms “Maybe late”  
“Holy shit are you serious?” Stiles tried to step back to look at Derek but Derek had a tight hold on him.  
“It’s probably going to be messier and stickier than you think, but if you really want to try it, we can”  
“You know that’s a sexy thing right, like I want to lick it off your neck, nipples, those stupid abs and that insane V line and your”  
“I know Stiles” Derek tilted Stiles' head back so he could kiss him.  
“Does that mean?”  
“I’ve been thinking about it” Derek hid his blushing face in Stiles' neck  
“I’m glad Halloween didn’t traumatize you forever...wait, do you have a holiday thing”  
“No, I didn’t plan any of it that, we just have more time together during holidays”  
“Cancel Thanksgiving right now, call everyone”  
Derek’s laugh was warm against Stiles’ neck “We are not canceling Thanksgiving”  
“But”  
“We have tonight and three days together” Derek had to take a few steps back because the smells coming off of Stiles were getting him too excited.  
“What about all our friends and family who will be here?”  
“Guess it’s a good thing we will be somewhere else”  
“You booked a hotel room for us to have sex? That’s slightly weird”  
“No I booked us a weekend away in a cabin in the mountains because you have been working so hard this week and I haven’t seen you much so I thought since we both have a three day weekend we can get away together”  
“Oh my god that sounds amazing, and sounds like something Sugar Daddy Derek would do”  
“I’m giving the reservation to Boyd and Erica now”  
“Speaking of them, don’t you want to stay and hang out with them?”  
“Well they have decided to move to Beacon Hills, so I’ll have plenty of time to see them”  
“Who would want to move away from New York for Beacon Hills?”  
“They want to be closer to pack, and big cities can be overwhelming for werewolves”  
“What about your mom, I know how excited you are to see her?”  
“She will be here for a while, and um nevermind” Derek tried to find something to busy himself  
“Nope, not gonna get away with that, what did she say? Does she not want to be around me?”  
“She is very excited to meet adult Stiles, and if you must know, she said she is excited for us to have the weekend alone together because maybe I’ll be less moody and also give her grandbabies”  
Stiles barked out a laugh “Oh that’s funny”  
“Neither of us can have babies Stiles”  
“We can certainly try,” he winked.  
“You need to calm down, you smell like a horny teenage”  
“Der I’ve been wanting to touch your naked body since the moment you opened your front door to give me an egg and you just said I might be able to? Of course, I’m going to smell like that”  
“How about you go pack a bag while I make sure everything is ready”  
“Can you hear me when I’m over there?”  
“If I really listen I probably can but I’ve never tried”  
“Give me a few minutes then try” he wiggled his eyebrows  
“Stiles no”  
“Gonna stop me?”  
“No, but I really don’t want you smelling like bodily fluids when you meet my mom”  
“Fine, I’ll be right back” Stiles huffed, shaking his hips obnoxiously as he walked away,  
“Pack warm clothes” Derek called after him  
“Don’t plan on wearing anything at all” Stiles yelled back.

“Derek this place looks like all the places people go in horror movies and get killed”  
“Those people usually don’t have werewolves with them”  
“Well no, but it’s still creepy”  
“Want to leave?”  
“No, absolutely not, just promise me that if the Texas Chainsaw dude shows up that you will save me” Stiles turned to look at Derek “Be my hero Derek Hale”  
Derek rolled his eyes “Pretty sure this Jeep has a higher chance of killing us than a murdered in the woods”  
“Wow and I thought you wanted to have naked time together, but no you insult my baby”  
“Guess I’ll try out the massive clawfoot bathtub by myself”  
“No, absolutely not, we can’t be alone, haven’t you seen horror movies, they always get in the bath or shower and get killed”  
“They also usually get killed during or after sex”  
Stiles thought for a moment “Okay let’s forget the whole murder thing. This place looks nice Der and I can’t wait to cuddle in that hammock with you tomorrow, in the daylight”  
Derek left the Jeep on as he climbed out so they could use the headlights to see as they carried everything in.  
Once all the bags were carried in Derek turned off the Jeep and grabbed Stiles' hand walking him over to a clearing in the trees “Look” he hooked his finger under Stiles' chin tilting his head back.  
“Woah, it’s stunning”  
“Yeah” But Derek was looking at Stiles.  
“Thank you for this Derek, it means a lot to me that you planned this all because I said I wanted to see the stars better.”  
“You mean a lot to me Stiles, and over the last couple weeks I’ve been trying to find the words to tell you how much you mean to me and there is really only one word I could think of but it’s a word I’ve spent many years struggling to say and thinking maybe I didn’t know what it actually meant until I met you”  
“You don’t have to say anything, the way you are with me is more than enough and that's better than any word you can say”  
“Thank you for being so understanding, I’m not sure what I did to deserve you”  
Stiles cupped Derek’s face kissing him lightly “I love you too Der” he whispered before kissing him again.

Derek stood there in just his briefs watching as Stiles took off his clothes “Today was exhausting, being around all those people and I um”  
“We don’t have to do anything, like at all, please don’t feel pressured to do anything”  
“Can we cuddle?”  
“Dude you know how much I love cuddling”  
“Can I” Derek pulled the blankets back on the bed, not sure how to ask for what he wanted.  
“Yes”  
“I didn’t say anything”  
“Yeah but I really don’t care what you want, you can have it”  
“What if it was weird?”  
“I highly doubt it, and maybe I’m into weird and neither of us has much experience so we are figuring it out together and that's okay” Stiles laid down on the bed, Derek did the same.  
“Can you um hold me”  
“Like you want to be the little spoon?” Stiles kept his lips tight to try and not laugh.  
“Nevermind”  
“I’m not laughing at you, I’d love to hold you, seriously I just like how bashful you are, it’s really freaking cute, so roll over and let the epic Stiles cuddles commence”  
Derek gave Stiles a quick kiss before rolling over “Goodnight Stiles”  
“Goodnight Der” Stiles kissed Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pushed his ass back against Stiles, slowly moving against the thing poking him.  
“Derek” Stiles’ voice was a broken whisper, he started to move his arm away from around Derek’s middle.  
“Stay” Derek gripped his arm “Please” he kept grinding back against Stiles.  
Stiles’ fingers lightly trailed through the line of hair under Derek’s belly button, slowly moving them closer to the top of his briefs “Can I?” his pinky slid under the elastic band  
“Yeah”  
Stiles’ hand gently wrapped around Derek’s dick, “Is this okay”  
Derek pushed down his briefs just past his ass “Take yours off”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Stiles please” he moaned “I want to feel you”  
Stiles leaned back quickly pushing his boxers down. “I might need lube”  
Derek’s body tensed.  
“Oh not for sex, just to make things glide easier”  
Derek reached over and opened the bedside drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube he put there earlier and handed it to Stiles.  
“Nice” Stiles whispered as he poured a small amount on his hand slicking up his dick then moving back against Derek. “See easier” he moved his hips, his dick easily sliding between Derek’s ass cheeks.  
He wrapped his hand around Derek’s dick again, peaking over Derek’s shoulder “Your dick is so cool”  
“It’s just foreskin Stiles” Derek gritted out through clenched teeth  
“And it’s awesome” Stiles swiped his thumb over the tip circling the precome around, he sucked a spot in the crook of Derek’s neck, he knew it wouldn’t last long but the sound Derek made was worth it, so he did it again.  
“Stiles”  
“Yeah Derek, come for me” he whispered in his ear, Stiles moved his hips and hand quicker until Derek’s body stilled covering Stiles hand in come.  
Stiles moaned out a bunch of random words that Derek didn’t quite understand as he came.  
“Don’t move” Derek reached behind him, holding Stiles against his back as he slowly moved, rubbing Stiles scent into his skin.  
“We should shower, and maybe change the sheets”  
Derek growled. “No”  
Stiles rubbed his hand down Derek’s arm “Okay, I get it, but um” he groaned “My dick is like super sensitive right now”  
Derek stilled, “Sorry”  
“Don’t be, it was amazing”  
“Can we lay here a little bit longer? Then I want to wash you” Derek turned around to face Stiles pulling him into his arms, kissing him deeply.

“How do I get a bathtub like this in my house?” Stiles climbed in the tub sitting between Derek’s legs with his back against Derek’s chest.  
“Buy one” Derek teased  
“Okay smartass” he laughed “This is super nice, I’m not really a bath person, and I didn’t think you were either but it’s kind of romantic”  
“Only if you don’t think about sitting in dirty come water”  
“The bubbles kill the germs”  
“That’s not how it works”  
“This was your idea.”  
“Because I’m only thinking about you” he kissed along Stiles' shoulder up his neck  
“Thank you for trusting me and letting me touch your dick”  
“Thank you for being so understanding”  
Stiles turned his head to look at Derek “Always”  
Derek gripped his hair pulling him into a kiss  
“If you keep kissing me like that, I’m going to need another orgasm”  
“Then turn around” Derek growled against Stiles’ lips, grabbing his hips and turning him around, splashing water out of the tub.

“Wake up Stiles”  
Stiles groaned burying his face deeper into the pillow “What time is it”  
“Almost noon”  
“I’m so sleepy”  
“I made pancakes”  
“With chocolate chips?”  
“Yeah”  
“Sounds good but sleep and cuddles sounds better”  
“So no more orgasms and baths at three in the morning?”  
“Worth it” Stiles rolled over stretching out his arms and legs. “Ten out of ten would do it again, and again and again. Forever”  
“Do you want to make sugar cookies with me later? I told my class if they all passed their test I’d make cookies after Thanksgiving break and I thought you’d want to be a cookie tester”  
“How about I sit on the counter and watch you make cookies, then I’ll help with the icing and sprinkles and eat them all”  
“You’ll need to get out of bed for that”  
“I knooooow”  
“I set out some warm clothes for you to put on”  
“They are your clothes aren’t they?”  
“Is that okay?”  
“Yeah I like wearing your clothes, and I like how happy it makes wolfie Derek”  
“You have three minutes”  
“Then what?”  
“I eat all the chocolate chip pancakes and you get the plain ones”  
“Oh my god rude”  
“Two minutes fifty-five seconds” Derek laughed walking away.

“Stop” Derek tried to take a step back but the kitchen counter was behind him. He was struggling to breathe just like the time Stiles confronted him about being a werewolf.  
“Hey Derek, talk to me” Stiles stood up and went to cup his face but Derek moved away “Derek open your eyes and look at me, you’re having a panic attack and I can help”  
“You can’t do that” Derek may have said a little too loud as he flashed his blue eyes at Stiles.  
“I used to have panic attacks all the time, you need to think about other things”  
“Back away” Derek didn’t want to shove him but he felt trapped.  
Stiles stepped back, watching as Derek walked over to the door and opened it before shifting into a full wolf and running out.

A few hours later Stiles heard the front door open, he didn’t move from where he was bundled up in a blanket in a chair by the fireplace.  
“Stiles” Derek stood on the other side of the room.  
“Derek” he didn’t look up from his phone.  
“I think we should talk”  
“I tried to talk to you”  
“Do you want to go home?”  
“No Derek, I want my boyfriend to talk to me instead of running away, I’ve spent the last two hours trying to figure out what I did wrong and beating myself up for scaring you away”  
“It’s not fair to you that my past issues are affecting our relationship”  
“Are you breaking up with me?” Stiles stood up, letting the blanket fall to the ground, Derek’s wolf preen at the sight of Stiles wearing his clothes.  
“If you want”  
“No I don’t want that Derek, I want you to tell me what’s going on so I don’t fuck up again, and I want you to stop running away every time you freak out, I want you to trust me enough that you can talk to me. When I said I loved you I meant it”  
“I’m really sorry, and it’s not your fault, not at all”  
“Your dick was in my mouth, I clearly did something wrong”  
“You licked my stomach”  
“Because you gave me permission to lick the icing off of you and I smeared it on various parts of your body and you okayed it so I did it”  
Derek took a deep breath. “I didn’t think it would be an issue, but a few years ago a team of hunters captured me and Kate had me tied me up and electrocuted me over and over and would lick my stomach and say things to me that she used to say when I first met her” Derek had to take another deep breath “I don’t want you to think I’m comparing you to her because you are nothing like her, not in the slightest”  
“But it triggered something”  
Derek nodded.  
“I know you’re not comparing us, but Der these are things we need to talk about so I don’t do it again. You don’t have to give me details but I need to know what is off-limits”  
“I’m sorry” Derek stepped closer “I didn’t know it would bother me so much”  
“I’m sorry” Stiles opened his arms so Derek could walk up and hug him. Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck.  
“I think we should take a little more time before we do naked things together”  
Derek lightly kissed his neck “I don’t want to, but I think you might be right”  
“Panic attacks are exhausting, how about you lay on the couch and I’ll read to you”  
“I’m fine”  
“I know you’re not and it’s okay to not be”  
“I love you Stiles” Derek whispered almost too quiet  
Stiles stepped back “You said it, oh my god”  
Derek felt his face heating up  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to freak out but like you said you can’t say it but you said it and now you’re probably never going to say it again because I’m being annoying right now and please don’t say it just because you think it’s what I need to hear right now”  
“I said it because I do love you Stiles and you’ve made me realize what real love is and that I shouldn’t be afraid of it.”  
Stiles jumped into Derek’s arms “I love you so much Sourwolf”  
“What do you want for dinner?” Derek started walking towards the kitchen, still carrying Stiles.  
“Is this the part where I have to say food when I really want to say you because I want you but like now would be the worst time to say that yet I’m currently saying it out loud like an asshole. cool.”  
“Not an asshole” Derek kissed his temple “But I think we should eat something”  
“I finished icing the cookies”  
“How many have penises on them?”  
Stiles laughed against Derek’s neck “Most, some have nipples and some are baseballs and one is a cat but it looks like a monster so I gave up”  
“Now we are going to have to eat them all” Derek sat Stiles down on the kitchen counter.  
“I mean I don’t mind, but you know Laura would love them”  
“You two are so similar sometimes it scares me”  
“Maybe that's why you like me so much” Stiles smiled  
“Nope, you both drive me absolutely insane” Derek stared into Stiles’ eyes as he bit into one of the cookies with a dick on it. 

“Merry Christmas Stiles”  
Stiles was going to say something but he was too distracted by Derek wearing a Santa hat and a blue sweater with snowflakes on it.  
“Can I come inside or are we staying on the porch?”  
“What?”  
“Stiles let Derek in” John called from somewhere in the house.  
Stiles stepped aside, keeping his eyes locked on Derek as he walked past him.  
“Merry Christmas Sheriff” Derek sat the bags he was carrying on the small island in Stiles’ kitchen.  
“Merry Christmas Derek”  
“My mom and sister should be here soon, they spent too much time arguing over the bathroom mirror, so I told them I’d come over now and see if I can help with any of the food, but I think your son is broken” Both men looked over at Stiles who had followed Derek into the kitchen.  
“Stiles”  
“Yeah pops” he still had his eyes locked on Derek  
“Do you need to go outside and get some fresh air?” John asked  
“I’m fine”  
“I don’t think you are” Derek walked over and grabbed his hand. “We will be right back” he led Stiles out the backdoor.

“Can you speak? I’m starting to get really worried about you”  
“You’re wearing a Santa hat”  
“I know, I put it on”  
“And that blue sweater makes your eyes look amazing”  
“And that broke you?”  
“Actually yeah, I’m trying to not pounce on you”  
“Please don’t, and try your best to think of anything else because my mom and sister will be here soon and they will be able to smell it”  
“You’re the one that showed up looking like that” Stiles flailed his hands towards Derek “Like it’s already hard to not jump on you on the daily and now you’re looking like a….well I can’t think of a Christmas analogy right now but you look sexy and I’m also slightly in shock how festive you are”  
“My mom bought it for me and it’s soft” he ran his hand down his chest  
“You’re so cute it hurts” Stiles reached over and ran his hand down Derek’s chest  
“Stiles”  
“Shhh” Stiles kept rubbing his hand up and down Derek’s chest.  
“Your dad is watching us from the kitchen window”  
“Then we should wait until your mom and sister are in my house, then sneak into your house for a quick blow job and you keep the hat and sweater on”  
“We aren’t doing that”  
“We can say we were checking on the cats”  
Derek turned his head towards his house “Sounds like they are both eating and Laura can’t decide what necklace to wear”  
“I miss Nym but I think she will be happier over there with Tula and not around all these people”  
“You could stay over tonight if you want, or I can stay at your house”  
“Can we stay up eating leftovers and watching cheesy Christmas romance movies?”  
“Anything you want”  
“I’m going to kiss you now”  
“Keep it pg”  
“Sorry, it’s going to be at least pg-13”

Stiles handed Derek a box wrapped with Batman wrapping paper “You are the absolute hardest person to shop for, so if you hate it, I’m sorry”  
“I’m sure it’s great Stiles” Derek tore the paper off to reveal a cardboard box, he popped out a claw to cut along the tape.  
He picked up the stack up books letting the empty box fall off his lap to the ground.  
“Okay so like I said, you are hard to shop for and I’m not sure if these are any good but they are really old history books and I thought they looked really cool, especially this one full of maps” Stiles pointed to one of them.  
“They are great”  
“Are you just saying that? Because it’s already bullshit that I wasn’t allowed to get you a birthday gift but then again I didn’t know what to get you for Christmas so I got you old books….maybe it is a good idea that I couldn’t get you anything”  
“No, I really like them”  
“He isn’t lying” Laura added “Books are his favorite thing to get,”  
Derek gave his sister a small smile, “Open yours, it’s from both of us”  
Laura opens the glittery red bag Stiles had given her “A gift card for a spa day, and a gift card for my favorite shoe store, thanks boys”  
“They have couples massages, just saying” Stiles winked at Parrish “And sorry Mrs. Hale Derek told me not to get you anything”  
“He is right, just being here and having a family Christmas is all I need”  
Stiles gave her a big smile.  
“Here open the one from me and Jordan” Laura handed Stiles a small box wrapped with paw print paper.  
Stiles tore the paper off, then grabbed Derek’s hand “Claw please”  
Derek rolled his eyes, popping a claw out letting Stiles use his finger like a knife to cut the tape.  
Stiles pulled out the coffee mug “How the hell did you get a coffee cup with Nym’s face on it, this is amazing”  
“When you put warm coffee in it a crown appears on her head”  
“I love it, thank you”  
“Here,” Derek gave Stiles a thin box wrapped with buffalo plaid paper.  
“Of course your wrapping is perfect” Stiles let out a small laugh as he tore into it, it was a white box that typically contained clothes, he slid off the lid, and inside was a blue Mets’ jersey with orange writing. “Oh this is so nice” he ran his fingers over the letters on the front. “This is an official jersey, like the real thing. I’ve never owned anything this nice”  
“Pull it out and look at it”  
Stiles lifted it up “Twenty-four, that’s my lacrosse number from high school”  
“I know Stiles”  
Stiles flipped it around to see the back where it read Stilinski across the shoulders. He has never stood up so fast in his life. “This is the best thing anyone has ever gotten me” Stiles shrugged off his green and red plaid flannel, undoing the buttons on the front of the jersey as fast as he could without risking popping one off.  
He put it on, walking over to the mirror hanging on the wall, “I love this so much” his fingers were shaking as he did the buttons up “I’m never taking it off” Stiles did some weird move trying to get a look at the back of it in the mirror “This probably cost so much and all I got you was dusty old books”  
Derek walked over to him. “Don’t move” he took a picture of Stiles back “Here” he showed him his phone  
“Thanks, Der, this is amazing”  
“No problem, and it wasn’t that expensive and”  
“Don’t you dare say it’s the thought that counts”  
“But it really is, I really like the books and if it makes you feel any better I did buy it on sale and I used a coupon code from that browser thing you installed on my computer to get free shipping”  
“I’d feel better if I could give you a little kiss” he whispered  
Derek could feel his face heating up “You know they can hear you whisper”  
“I was hoping they would be nice enough to not listen”  
“It’s Laura”  
“True” Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder at her, making her quickly look away. “Just a small one, like the smallest one ever”  
Derek leaned in and gave Stiles a very quick kiss, he could hear his mom and Laura oohing and awing behind him. “There is something else in the box”  
“I can’t accept it”  
“Well it’s not for you”  
Stiles quickly walked back over to the box and picked it up off the floor pulling out the tissue paper until he saw the small jersey “I’m not crying, I swear it’s allergies” he turned it over to see Stilinski on the back of it too. “I didn’t even know they made these”  
“They don’t, I had it specially made”  
“I fucking love you so much” Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck  
“I love you too Stiles” Derek whispered in his ear, knowing that John was the only one who couldn’t hear him.  
“I need to go get her and put it on her right now”  
“She will never let you put that on her” Laura laughed  
“She will do anything for treats and Derek and I have both of those things”  
“We will try tonight” Derek squeezed Stiles hand “Hopefully she doesn’t try and kill us in our sleep”  
“She is going to love it just wait and see”

“Derek sweetie, can we talk?” Derek’s mom grabbed his arm  
“Can I finish helping Stiles with the dishes?” he dried his hands on the dishtowel that was on his shoulder.  
“It’s fine, go talk to your mom, I’ll get Parrish to help me”  
“Not gonna happen Stilinski Jr.” Parrish called from the other room  
“Go Der, it’s fine” Stiles playfully hip bumped him.  
Derek followed his mom out the backdoor and a little bit away from the house.  
“Laura is still going to listen”  
“She knows better”  
“And we still haven’t figured out all of Stiles powers so he might be able to hear too”  
“So those full moons at the preserve haven’t been helping?”  
“Nothing new since he found out he can heal himself, Deaton is still looking into it and Stiles spends way too much time researching and is coming up with nothing but Kira and her mom have been helping too so I think we will figure it out soon”  
“I’m proud of you Derek” She put her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze “You’ve come a long way since you met Stiles and even more since I saw you at Thanksgiving and tonight you let Stiles hug you and you told him you loved him and didn’t pause or flinch”  
“Because I do love him, and he is a very touchy person so I’ve gotten used to”  
“Even Boyd has said something to me about how happy you’ve been and that means something because Boyd doesn’t talk much”  
“I don’t remember the last time I was this happy, and sometimes I get scared that it’s going to come crashing down or something bad is going to happen but it’s getting easier with each day”  
“You have no idea how happy I am for you my sweet Derek” She flashed her gold eyes making Derek’s eyes flash blue. “You deserve to be happy and I’m glad you found it”  
“I think he has convinced Laura to stay here, he got her obsessed with cats to the point she got Spatula and set her up on a date with Parrish to refresh their high school love and he introduced her to a lawyer friend of his who she has been working with and I think this is the longest she has ever wanted to stay in one place”  
“And now that you have the entire pack in one place, I’m sure it’s making you both feel better”  
“It’s been really nice and both packs have been getting along really well, we have pretty much become one pack, obviously Laura would never give up alpha but Scott is a true alpha who was kind of tossed into this world so it’s actually working well for everyone because Laura has the knowledge and Scott has the heart”  
“Your dad would so proud of both of you”  
“Do you think that if none of that bad stuff happened then I wouldn’t have met Stiles?”  
Talia shrugged “No use in thinking like that because we can’t change it. And I think no matter what happened in life you and Stiles were meant to be together and came into your life when he was supposed to”  
“Because we are mates?”  
“I think so”  
“Thanks, mom”  
“I love you son” she kissed his cheek  
“Love you too” he was so happy that it was no longer something hard for him to say.

“Are you going to sleep in your jersey?”  
“I want to but I probably shouldn’t so I don’t get it all wrinkly”  
“And you probably don’t want to get come on it”  
“Oh...ooooh...oh oh ooooooooooh”  
Derek laughed. “It is a holiday”  
“What holiday was three days ago when we sucked each other off?”  
Derek shrugged “I’m sure it was something, and we don’t just do things on holidays, we just do more things around holidays because we both have time off work and get to spend more time together” Derek walked over and started unbuttoning Stiles’ jersey.  
“I’m glad we are neighbors so we can see each other more than if we lived farther apart, but sometimes it’s still not enough”  
“Maybe we could live together”  
“Like you move in here or I move in with you and Laura?”  
“As much as Laura would love having you cook for her, I’d rather not live with both of you”  
Stiles let out a small laugh “Me and Laura together are a treat”  
“For who?” Derek raised a brow  
“Everyone” Stiles did his mischievous grin  
“So where am I going to put all my books?” Derek looked around Stiles bedroom  
“We can design custom shelves that go three of the walls of my office and both our desk can be in the middle of the room facing each other and we can put Nym’s cat tree and a little couch against the other wall and oh can we keep your bed and get rid of mine because yours is nicer and your dresser is bigger but I’m not sure it will fit in my room and”  
“Stiles, calm down, we can figure it out later, right now we are going to bed”  
“Are you sure you want to live with me? I’m kinda spastic and a little bit messy”  
“Only a little bit?” Derek teased. 

“We need to talk” Derek leaned against the doorframe of their bedroom, looking at Stiles who was laying on his bed.  
“No good conversation starts with we need to talk”  
“That’s because it isn’t a good conversation”  
“You only made it two months living with me and you’re already moving out?”  
“I didn’t say that”  
“Why are you waiting until bedtime? Now I’m not going to be able to sleep”  
“I have to go to Washington D.C. for a week”  
“What’s in Washington? Because it’s not me”  
“There are a few museums that need my help”  
“But I need your help here” Stiles stuck out his bottom lip  
“It’s my job Stiles, and I know it’s going to suck for us but it’s what I love doing and I’ve missed it since I was so busy teaching most of the school year and it’s only a week, then I’ll be back”  
“But you love doing me and I’m here, in our giant comfy bed with our super fluffy cat who will probably miss you more than I will”  
Derek sighed “Please don’t make me feel bad about this, I’m going to miss you like crazy but it’s part of my job and this won’t be the only time I have to leave”  
“What happens when you get a summer long job in Europe again?”  
“I only took those long jobs when I didn’t have a home or someone to come home to, but I have that now, and I’ll always come home to you Stiles”  
“Can we have phone sex?”  
“Every single night” Derek walked over to the edge of the bed “But how about we spend tonight making sure we have every inch of each other's bodies memorized”  
“Oh I like that idea”  
“I think I’m ready” Derek sat down on the bed next to Stiles  
“You just sat down and our clothes are still on”  
“I meant I think I’m ready for the next step”  
“Like more than your fingers in my butt?”  
Derek huffed out a laugh “Yes Stiles”  
“I’m totally writing about this in my journal”  
“When did you start writing a journal?”  
“Tomorrow”  
“I think I changed my mind” Derek turned to his side, grabbing Stiles’ hips and lifting him into his lap.  
“We don’t have to”  
“I want to”  
“Just remember we can stop at any time”  
“I trust you, Stiles, I’m ready”

Stiles: Whatcha doin?

Derek: Eating dinner

Stiles: So is it a good time or bad time to tell you I have three fingers in me

Derek: Stiles I almost shifted...  
Derek: I’m at a fancy restaurant with the head of the museum and my coworkers.

Stiles: 🤷♂️🤷♂️🤷♂️ not sorry

Derek: You couldn’t wait a few more hours for me to call you?

Stiles: I’m horny now, and I miss you  
Stiles: It’s been three days and we haven’t had phone sex yet  
Stiles: You prmised

Derek: I tried but you were working late

Stiles: Open the app I installed on your phone

Derek: When did you do that?

Stiles: Before you left

Derek: What the hell is this?

Stiles: It controls the plug in my butt

Derek: My claws just tore the chair I’m sitting in

Stiles: I’m not laughing….too hard.

Derek: What do I do?

Stiles: just move the little….holy fucking shit Derek  
Stiles: Turn it down you monster  
Stiles: And I mean monster in the sweetest way

Derek: You started this

Stiles: You’re supposed to go slow and torture me until you get back to the hotel not make me come.

Derek: My face is on fire and I can't concentrate on the conversation because I’m trying not to shift

Stiles: tell them you ate something bad and need to leave  
Stiles: I’m so fucking hard Derek  
Stiles: I wanna cum so bad. Make me cum Der

Derek: We haven’t gotten our food yet  
Derek: You’re a menace

Stiles: [Image of Stiles hand wrapped around his hard dick]

Derek: STILES

“Hello?”  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Derek growled  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m in a public bathroom of one of the nicest restaurants I’ve ever been to trying to wolf out or jack off”  
“I think you should jack off”  
“I’m turning my phone off, have fun and I’ll call you later” Derek sighed “I love you Stiles” he didn’t wait for Stiles to say anything before hanging up and turning his phone off.

When he got back to his hotel he turned his phone back on, he was expecting a ton of messages from Stiles but there was only one and all it said was sorry. 

Derek: Can I call you?

Stiles: don't feel like you have to

Derek: I want to, but only if you do.

Derek’s phone rang. “Hey”  
“Derek, I don’t even know how to tell you how sorry I am” Stiles' voice cracked, Derek could tell he was crying.  
“Stiles please don’t cry”  
“I fucked up and I’m so sorry”  
“I’m not mad at you Stiles”  
“I shouldn’t have done that”  
“I would have been fine with it if you did it while I was alone, or if you gave me a warning first, I was at an important work dinner Stiles, what if someone saw it, I could have lost my job”  
“I wasn’t thinking, I’m so so so sorry Derek” Stiles cleared his throat “Have a good night, I love you”  
“Don’t hang up” Derek said quickly “Well you can if you want since I hung up on you”  
“It was justified, I gained your trust enough for you to put your walls down and have sex with me and in two days I ruined it”  
“You didn’t ruin it, nothing has changed between us, I promise, and right now my wolf is dying to come out and I’m tempted to quit my job and fly home to comfort you, so can we please talk”  
“Don’t quit your job, I mean it would be nice and I’d love to cuddle with your furry butt right now but Nym is keeping me company so I’m fine, also I don’t want you to see me crying”  
“I miss you both”  
“I’m going to take Vlad to the carwash and pay for all the extra stuff then I’m going to make you your favorite dinner and get your favorite ice cream and some of that wolfsbane wine you like and spoil you when you get home”  
“Vlad? The Camaro still doesn’t need a name and doesn’t need a car wash”  
“You just don’t want me to drive her”  
“I don’t care if you drive it, but I don’t trust car washes, and you don’t have to do anything for me, nothing is going to change between us, I promise”  
“I’m sorry”  
“Stop saying sorry, it's okay, what did you do today?”  
“Talked to soooo many rude ass people who don’t know anything about computers and literally all they had to do was turn their computer off and turn it back on and I’m the dumb one” Stiles huffed “Then there was a creepy man who had sooo manny porn viruses and asked if I’d sell him pictures of my feet”  
“How much was he willing to pay?”  
“I didn’t ask, feet are weird, I’m not selling a creepy man I don’t know pictures of my feet”  
“And I got a dick pic for free, should I write you a check or?”  
“Are you being serious?”  
“No, I was hoping to hear you laugh, but I’m not funny”  
“But you’re cute so that makes up for it” Stiles let out a small laugh.  
“So what’s the protocol for this type of thing, do I send one back?”  
“I would never ask you to do that”  
“What if I wanted to?”  
“We could video chat if you want”  
“I am very curious about that toy you got”  
“So it’s a good thing I didn’t get upset and throw it away?”  
“I want to have fun with you, just not unsolicited in public”  
“Give me a few minutes and I’ll video call you”

Derek hung up his phone and sent Stiles a picture

Derek: [Image of him gripping the bulge in his briefs]

Stiles: I just tripped and almost smacked my face into the wall

Derek: Payback?

Stiles: Evil but justified. 

Derek walked into his house, trying to be as quiet as he could, listening to what Stiles was doing, he was in their office quietly humming a song as he typed away at his computer. He sat down his bag and the gift he got for Stiles and made his way down the hallway to the office. He knocked on the doorframe, making Stiles jump.  
“What the fuck are you doing Derek” Stiles jumped up out of his chair, forgetting that he had his headphones on so he didn’t get very far.  
“Calm down” Derek walked over and helped Stiles get his headphones off  
“Calm down? You just scared the shit out of me”  
“Surprise” Derek pulled him into a hug “We got done with the work earlier and I wanted to surprise you”  
“Well my racing hearts prove that you did in fact surprise me”  
Derek kissed him “I’m sorry”  
“It was worth it because I missed you so much”  
“I got you a gift, and it sounds like Nym is looking at it before you”  
“Did you get her something?”  
“It’s for both of you”  
“I wanna seeeee”  
Derek grabbed Stiles' hand leading him into the living room where he sat down his stuff.  
“Derek, that’s a cat carrier”  
“It is”  
“You got us another cat?” Stiles kneeled down in front of the carrier.  
“I’ve been looking since Laura and Spatula moved across town with Parrish”  
“I told Cora and Isaac that since they live next door now, they need to get a cat, but they said they aren't cat people, what does that even mean? Freakin weirdos” Stiles mumbled the last two words.  
“The lady from the shelter called me while I was gone and told me there was a deaf cat looking for a home and I told her I’d come get him when I got home”  
“You got us another deaf baby” Stiles opened up the carrier, holding out his hand to let the tuxedo cat smell it.  
“Hello cutie” he gently rubbed the cat's head.  
“He is really sweet, and his purr is so loud” Derek sat down next to Stiles “She said he loves other cats and always got in the shower with his foster family”  
“I love him” Stiles picked up the cat and held him against his chest, a huge smile on his face when the cat started purring. “Hi sweet little man in your little tuxedo and oh my god look at your little white paws that look likes socks, you’re so dapper”  
“I’ve been calling him Dodger”  
“Of course you have” Stiles rolled his eyes, “But I approve”  
Derek picked up Nym and held her so the cats were able to see each other but not close enough to attack, just in case.  
“Do you think they know they are both deaf”  
“I have no idea how cats think, but I’m sure they will figure it out. Even though you know both are deaf but still have full on conversations with them”  
“We need to get him a tiny Dodgers jersey that says Hale-Stilinski on it and maybe get Nym one with Hale-Stilinski too since she is technically yours too now”  
“That would be cute”  
“I want one too” Stiles mumbled “Also he needs a baseball print collar and a little name tag to match Nym’s”  
“Already ordered the collar, and we can go to the pet store tomorrow to get him a tag and maybe some toys and a bed”  
“And you need a cat mom coffee mug”  
“No, I don’t”  
“This is the best, you’re the best Derek” Stiles leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Love you Der”  
“Love you” Derek let Nym sniff Dodger “Stiles calm down, if I can sense your nerves so can they”  
“I’m worried that Nym will hate him and we will have to get rid of him”  
“We aren’t getting rid of him, if they don’t get along right away we will separate them and give them time”  
“Has Dodger seen your wolfie face yet? You might want to show him so you don’t give him a heart attack one day”  
Derek rolled his eyes, “I’m not going to give him a heart attack”  
“But how do you knooooow”  
“Because Nym and Spatula love when I wolf out, I’m sure Dodger will love it too”  
“Nym runs when my eyes go purple”  
“Probably because your smell changes and you get all nervous and she can sense that, usually when Nym sees me shift I’m calm”  
“Look at them”  
The cats were both sitting on the floor between them, Nym leaning forward to smell Dodger.  
“He is so much bigger”  
“Nym is what? nine months old now? He is around two, and males are usually bigger, I think eventually Nym will grow into her big ears”  
“Uh, rude” Stiles playfully smacked Derek’s thigh “I’m glad she can’t hear you”  
“I think I remember something about you cooking me my favorite dinner with wine, ice cream, and lots and lots of sex”  
“I did promise that, for when you got home on Saturday, today is Thursday and I haven’t gone to the store yet, but the sex, that we can do” Stiles looked over at the clock hanging on the wall “In like two hours, I really need to get back to work, I think my five minute bathroom break is up” Stiles rubbed down both the cats backs before standing up “But I’m glad you’re home, and I’m glad we have a new baby” He held out his hand for Derek to stand up.  
“I’m going to unpack, start laundry and wash all these strange smells off, then I’ll order dinner, and don’t worry I’ll keep an ear out for the cats”  
“Love you Der” Stiles pulled him into a deep kiss.

Stiles: On a scale of 1-10 how busy are you?

Derek: 6

Stiles: Soooo can you come to the preserve

Derek: What did you do?  
Derek: I’m at work

Stiles: I thought since you were just drawing a map you could leave

Derek: It’s more complicated than that, I’m at the museum  
Derek: Are you in danger?

Stiles: Probably not

Derek: Stiles….

Stiles: Just remember I love you  
Stiles: And the house it fine, at least it was when I walked by it, the guys are still working hard on it

Derek: I’ll be there in 20

Stiles: Call me when you get here and I’ll give you directions to where I am

Derek: I’ll be able to smell you

Stiles: Uhhhhhh about that  
Stiles: I can picture the face you’re making.  
Stiles: Kira is here, could you smell her?  
Stiles: Because we just realized neither of us know exactly where we are.  
Stiles: and you probably won’t be able to smell me

Derek: Just have her yell my name.

“Hi honey” Stiles waved from where he stood with a purple glowing orb about him  
“What the fuck is that?”  
“Well if I knew that then I probably wouldn’t be trapped in it”  
Derek tried to reach out to touch Stiles but the orb around him shocked Derek making him beta shift with a loud growl  
“Oh my god, Derek are you okay?”  
Derek held up his hand looking at it “I think so, but it fucking hurt”  
“We were testing his Kitsune powers and well he did that and we haven’t been able to get it to stop” Kira was sitting on a blanket on the ground looking through an old journal “And this book my mom gave us is not telling me anything about it”  
“Have you called Deaton?”  
“Yes, but he is out of the country, and Scott offered to help but it’s Scott and I love him but he isn’t that smart”  
Kira tried to cover her laugh.  
“Do you remember anything about what you were doing or thinking when this happened?”  
“I grabbed my necklace like this” he gripped the wooden triskele in his hand “And I just tried to focus on the power surging through my body and boom...zappy bubble”  
“Kira” Derek stepped closer to the bubble, making sure not to touch it “Did this happen before?”  
“Woah, no it didn't” Kira stood up, walking over to stand next to Derek.  
“What’s wrong?” Stiles looked down at himself “Seriously what is going on?”  
“You have an aura around you, kind of looks like a fox”  
“Did you just call me Aurora?”  
“You’re not a Disney princess Stiles” Derek rolled his eyes  
“Well, that’s a rude thing to say” Stiles teased,  
Kira laughed “You look like I do when I call on my powers” Kira closed her eyes for a moment, Derek was in awe of both of them.  
“I’ve never seen anything like that” He looked between the two of them, Stiles yours is purple and looks like a more defined fox than Kira, but I think we now know for sure you are a type of Kitsune”  
“There are many types, and I think I know how to test it but we need a human and a supernatural that won’t turn into a werewolf if you scratch them”  
“Allison and Chris are the only humans in our pack right now, and I think Parrish is the only one who we know won’t turn and that we can trust. Would it be okay for me to call Allison or Chris?” Stiles looked at Derek.  
“Yeah, I’ll call Parrish, but you need to get out of the bubble”  
“Maybe I like being in the bubble” Stiles playfully pouted, crossing his arms  
“Guess you’ll never be able to kiss me again” Derek smirking knowing that if anything could get Stiles to focus on getting out of the bubble, that would probably be it.  
“What if I’m stuck like this forever?”  
“Are you even trying?”  
“Yes,” Stiles huffed.  
“Are you though”  
“Stop being an ass”  
“Stop pouting and get out of the bubble”  
Stiles clenched his fist tighter around the necklace, letting out a loud scream as the aura around him exploded and the bubble disappeared. “Holy shit” he collapsed.  
“Stiles” Derek dropped down to his knees next to him, scooping him up in his arms.  
“Shit” Kira dropped down next to him “This has never happened to me before but I’ve also never created a bubbled around myself”  
“I pushed him too hard, I was only being mean because I knew it was the only thing that would get him out of the bubble”  
“Don’t blame yourself, Derek, he probably just pushed himself a little too hard and the powers just took over, he will be fine”  
Derek held Stiles closer to his chest, rubbing his thumb over Stiles' cheek “Come on Stiles, wake up, I need you to open your eyes and let me know you’re okay, I need you” he gently kissed Stiles forehead. ”Nym needs you”  
“Nym is she okay?” Stiles mumbled  
“Are you okay?”  
Stiles groaned “My head hurts, I think I need a kiss”  
Derek kissed his forehead “Don’t scare me like that again”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose”  
“Can you stand”  
“Probably but I’d rather stay here”  
“I texted Allison and Parrish, they are on their way” Kira stood up  
“Want to tell me your plan?” Derek stood up keeping Stiles in his arms, not letting go of him until he knew Stiles could stand on his own.  
“I think Stiles might be a healer or protector or both, not really sure, but the way he heals himself is different than any other supernatural in our pack so Allison has agreed to be a test subject and we are going to test her getting hurt, then I want to see if you can scratch Parrish and maybe have Parrish burn you to see if Stiles can heal those wounds faster than you guys can heal yourselves”  
“That sounds like a bad idea”  
“It will be fine Derek” Stiles squeezed his hand “And I’m sure Allison won’t hurt herself to the point of death if I can’t heal her, just a small cut”  
“If I’m right, you might be able to bring someone back from the dead, not like super dead but if their life has just ended within a few minutes but you’d really need to focus on having better control of your powers before doing anything that extreme”  
“We aren’t testing that” Derek cut in before Stiles could say anything.  
“If we do, maybe we can test it on Peter” Stiles had a big smile on his face.  
“As much as I would enjoy that, my mom wouldn’t”  
“I bet I can convince her, she loves me”  
Derek rolled his eyes “Let’s see if this works before we kill Peter”  
“You’re right, I probably wouldn’t have much motivation to save him”  
“I’m going to run over to the road and wait for them, Kira can you make sure he doesn’t get himself trapped in a bubble again”  
“I’ll do my best” She glared at Stiles.

“Are you sure Allie?”  
“I trust you Stiles, and it’s just a cut, I’ve been hurt a lot worse than this”  
“Okay, everyone be quiet and don’t pressure me, I need to focus”  
Everyone watched as Allison dragged the knife over her arm.  
Stiles gripped his necklace, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, the purple fox aura appearing around him as he wrapped his hand around Allison’s arm right above the cut, bright purple veins flowed from his hand to Allison’s arm the cut healing it almost instantly”  
“How do you feel?” Derek was probably too worried about Stiles  
“I’m fine, are you okay Allie?”  
“Yeah, it felt like when Scott has taken pain away, and there was a little sting and that was in”  
“Maybe Derek should scratch me” Parrish offered “I can’t turn into a werewolf, but the last time I was scratched by one it took forever to heal so if Stiles can heal me then maybe he would be able to heal a human that gets bitten or scratched”  
“Pop them claws Derek,” Stiles said full of cockyness  
“And what if he can't heal my scratch?”  
“Then I’ll have an annoying scratch on my arm for a while, but I’ll live and if it helps Stiles figure out what is going on then I’m game”  
“Pop out some claws and I’ll grab your hand and scratch him if that makes you feel less guilty about it” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand.  
“Should I do all five or just one”  
“One would be easier to make up a lie for,” Parrish suggested.  
Derek pulled his hand away from Stiles and popped out a single claw “Don’t forget to tell Laura you made me do this”  
“Will do” Parrish held out his arm.  
Derek hesitated before dragging his claw over Parrish’s arm, Stiles did the same thing he did with Allison, the cut on Parrish’s arm healing a little slower than the one on Allison’s arm, but still fully healing.  
“That’s pretty badass Stilinski”  
“Thanks, Parrish” Stiles shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal “I have an idea”  
“I’m not going to like it am I?”  
“Probably not” Stiles smiled at Derek “But no one will get hurt too bad...I don’t think”  
“Famous last words” Kira mumbled  
“Hold on” Stiles took a few steps away from everyone, closing his eyes and mumbling something to himself that Derek couldn’t understand, then Stiles was surrounded by the purple bubble again.  
“Stiles” Derek groaned  
“Shhh” Stiles took a deep breath “Okay, Der I need you to beta shift, I don’t think you’ll need to be full wolf and I want you to try and attack Kira, but no using powers Kira and well play fight but make it look real”  
“I’ll do it” Parrish offered “I don’t want Derek to accidentally scratch her”  
“Fine, but hurry before I lose this bubble”  
“What are you going to try and do?” Derek beta shifter  
“Don’t worry about it furrbutt”  
Parrish and Derek started fighting, trying their best not to hurt each other and after about a minute Derek went to fake punch him in the face but his hand his an invisible wall that flung him backward.  
“Shit Derek are you okay?”  
Derek groaned looking up at Stiles “What the fuck was that?” Derek sat up looking down at his tingling hand.  
“I um put my bubble around Parrish”  
“A little warning would have been nice”  
Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand, “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just don’t like being electrocuted”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuck Derek I”  
“It’s okay Stiles” Derek stood up “So you can protect other people with it, that can come in handy”  
“Can we talk” Stiles looked over to see where Kira and Parrish were standing  
“It’s okay Stiles, I promise”  
“I was going to zap Parrish but I didn’t know what it was going to do and I knew you’d heal better”  
“Stop freaking out, we need to focus on figuring out what’s going on with you, not how I’m feeling”  
“I think we should call a Hale-McCall pack meeting here on the next full moon and until then I can do some more research and talk to Deaton then I can practice some things with everyone here”  
“Good idea, right now I think we should all go get lunch” Parrish suggested.

“I’m fucking exhausted, moving is the worst thing ever” Stiles collapsed down on the couch “Are you sure Laura and your mom are okay with us moving into this house?”  
“It was their idea”  
“It feels wrong”  
“We are the ones who spend all the time designing the house and taking care of the preserve, I think we deserve it”  
“I think we both deserve a bath”  
“Happy Birthday” Derek sat a bag in Stiles’ lap  
“I told you not to get me anything because you technically built me, us a house”  
“Technically you asked for a blow job, and I already did that...twice today between moving all our shit”  
“Exactly, and most of the shit, was your books?”  
“Just open it, Stiles”  
“I hope it's a sex coupon”  
“You don’t need a coupon, we have sex every day, sometimes multiple times a day, what would the coupon be for?”  
Stiles pulled the lid off the box revealing two baseball jerseys folded neatly next to each other, both white with blue stripes. One said Mets in blue with an orange outline and one said Dodgers in blue with a white outline.  
“I don’t like the Dodgers, that's your team”  
“Look at the back” Stiles picked up the Met’s jersey and looked at the back, then quickly dropped it and looked at the Dodger one. Both read Stilinski-Hale, he looked up at Derek who was now kneeling in front of him holding a silver band in his hand “Mieczysław Stilinski, will you marry me?”  
“I um, holy wow” Stiles felt like he couldn’t breathe “I love you so much, Derek”  
“So is that a yes?”  
“Did I not say that? Fuck, of course, it’s a yes” he held out his left hand “I’d be stupid to say no” he tackled Derek to the ground laughing against Derek’s lips before kissing him.  
“Was the jersey thing too cheesy?”  
“It was the most perfect thing ever and I really hope that means for our honeymoon we can wear them and go to games?”  
“I’ve booked us a week in New York and already got us tickets to the first Mets game of the season”  
“Can we get married on the field?”  
“No, we are getting married here at the preserve”  
“Oh my god I can’t believe I get to marry you, I’m so lucky”  
“I’m the lucky one”  
“That was cheesy” Stiles looked down at the ring on his finger “But holy shit Derek I’m so happy”  
“I know we have only been together about a year and a half so we don’t have to rush to get married”  
“Wrong, so wrong, I’m going to start planning right now...or after sex, because what happens after a proposal is sex”  
“I thought what happened is a bunch of phone calls telling everyone”  
“That can wait”  
Derek gripped Stiles hair pulling him into a kiss  
“Pancakes, there should be pancakes at the wedding”  
“Anything you want Stiles”


	3. Epilogue

“What are you up to?”  
“I’m googling whether or not I can divorce you for neglecting to tell me that your balls housed the literal spawn of satan”  
“So better than yesterday?”  
“Der”  
“They are were-pups, what did you expect?”  
“Cute little balls of fur with your amazing eyes and fluffy eyebrows, not absolute terror”  
“Where are they?”  
Stiles hit the button to turn the camera so Derek could see their sons sleeping curled up together in a bean bag chair that looks like a baseball.  
“They look cute to me”  
“Because they are sleeping, they woke up at five, did you know there was a five a.m? They haven’t napped, I tried so hard, but no luck, I almost called Deaton to help me make a sedative, then I accidentally fell asleep and they decided to make themselves a peanut butter sandwich, which just included covering themselves in peanut butter”  
“Glad I can’t smell the house”  
Stiles turned the camera back to his face so he could glare at him “Do you KNOW how hard it is to clean peanut butter off of two slippery children? Because no matter how hard you think it is...it’s harder. So then I thought hey I’ll take them to the playground and let them run around and wear themselves out, I’m worn out, they were not and Evan wolfed out, I had to lie to a child and say it was a Halloween mask but then he un-wolfed, is that even a word? Anyway, it was a mess and I’m putting in my two weeks and”  
“Stiles”  
“What” Stiles didn’t mean to snap  
“I’m sorry”  
“I love them, I really love them, but I’ve been alone for almost a week and I’m slowly losing my mind”  
“Slowly?”  
“I’m hanging up on you, no naked Stiles for you”  
“I’ll be home soon”  
“Three days is not soon”  
“It’s okay to ask for help Stiles”  
“They are four-year-old tornados, or four-nados if you will, dude totally buying them shirts that say that”  
“Are you leaving them there?”  
“Why would I risk moving them? Are you insane? And just for the record, I’m booking a spa day for me and Lydia when you get home, even though maybe she is part of the problem because she incubated your spawn seeds”  
“Never say spawn seeds again”  
“We had a banshee carry our werebabies”  
“She offered, and who carried them doesn’t affect who they are”  
“What if the eggs we adopted were cursed”  
“Stiles, calm down, they are normal four year olds, all of this is normal, werewolves or humans, just ask your dad what you were like when you were a toddler, plus it was your idea for us to have werewolf kids because you were too scared of what your Kitsune powers would make”  
“I would, but he got to go with you to the pack thing, I’m the Alpha’s wife and I didn’t get to go” he pouted.  
“Husband and it was your idea for him to come with me because you didn’t want to leave the twins with him because his heart couldn’t handle it”  
“I miss you Der”  
“Go upstairs and take a bath, I put some of those rainbow bath bombs you like under the sink, maybe take a glass of wine with you”  
“If I take wine, I’m taking a bottle, but I can’t risk relaxing that much”  
“Go answer the front door”  
“No one knocked”  
“She didn’t want to wake the kids, I heard her say my name”  
“Derek Adler Hale, who did you call”  
“Answer the door Stiles”  
Stiles groaned as he stood up from the couch, cursing under his breath as he stepped on a toy car “You’re an ass, but I love you”  
“Whatever you say Mieczysław”  
“Know any good lawyers?” He opened the door “Hello Melissa”  
“Derek said you needed a break” she held up a bag “And wine”  
Stiles sighed “I’ll call you back Der, love you”  
“Love you”

“They passed out there, I was too scared to move them”  
“It’s okay” she patted his shoulder. “You’re an amazing dad Stiles, no one can do this alone, especially with twin wolves”  
“Thanks”  
“Help me carry them up to their room if they wake I can get them back to sleep, and then I will sleep in the spare room, and I’m staying here all day tomorrow, I miss them, and I need more practice for when Scott and Allison’s baby is born”  
“Don’t tell Scott but I’m so glad he decided to get back with Allison, and I’m so glad they are having a baby”  
“I won’t tell him if you don’t tell him I agree with you”  
“You’re an angel Melissa Stilinski” He leaned down and picked up Evan, who didn’t wake up, Lucas however started whining the second Melissa picked him up which of course woke up Evan because twins.  
“It’s okay Luke, it’s Memaw” Melissa’s smile as Lucas wrapped his arms around her neck and squealed with excitement made Stiles’ heart warm.  
“Meeeeemaw” Evan grabbed for her almost making Stiles drop him.  
“She is going to take you two up to your room and probably sing you to sleep and you two will be good and sleep all night then tomorrow she is going to spend some time with us, I’ll even make pancakes”  
“Pancakes!” they said in unison.  
They carried the twins up to their room, Stiles had insisted they get them bunk beds when they turned four, but they still insisted on sleeping in the same bed with as many blankets as they could get. So Stiles turned the bottom bunk into a fort. He was only slightly jealous.  
He kissed them both goodnight and wished Melissa luck before leaving the room. He went downstairs and made sure the house was locked up and the alarm was set, he picked up the bag by the door and saw not only did it have wine but there was also a container of curly fries and a package of strawberry lemonade Twizzlers, his favorite. 

“Hello sweet husband of mine”  
“You sound better” Derek tried not to laugh at how ridiculous Stiles looked with the green face mask on.  
“Well I’ve already had some wine, this face mask is doing wonders to my pores, these curly fries have cheese sauce AND bacon on them, and this bath bomb is still all swirly and it distracts my mind”  
“I’m glad”  
Stiles shoved a fork full of the fries into his mouth  
“Attractive” Derek rolled his eyes  
“You know it baby”  
“Want to call me back later?”  
“Nope, gonna take this last bite of fries, eat a few Twizzlers, and clean my face off while you tell me every detail about your day then we are going to have sexy fun time”  
“Good to know I won’t have to try and get in the mood with your face like that”  
“The Hulk look isn’t doing it for you?” Stiles teased  
“You’re beautiful no matter what”  
“Whatever, now tell me the adventures of the McCall-Hale pack”  
“Just so you know, Jackson called me out on the phone sex disaster that was last night at breakfast today, your dad threw a muffin at his head”  
Stiles threw his head back with a laugh “Oh that’s great”  
“Erica hasn’t stopped teasing me”  
“Sorry Der-bear, I don’t have wolfie hearing like you do, how was I supposed to hear them before the door opened”  
“Next time we need to go out of town for pack stuff you’re coming with me and we are making Jackson babysit”  
“He would be the worst babysitter, he would poke them with Kanima venom and….hmm”  
“Absolutely not Stiles”  
“I’d never do it, but it’s a nice fantasy” Stiles grabbed another Twizzler off the wooden bathtub tray in front of him. He stuck some in his mouth then slowly pulled it out, moaning as he did.  
“No, absolutely not”  
“I bet you’re hard though” he wiggled his eyebrows  
“I have been since you laughed about Jackson, not because you assaulted that candy”  
“Jackson turn you on?”  
“Your neck” Derek’s eyes flashed blue  
“This ol’ thing” he ran his fingers down his neck slowly.  
Derek loved everything about his husband and it was hard to pick a favorite but his wolf sure did love when Stiles’ neck was on full display and there was something about those fingers he just couldn’t explain it.  
“Wolfie like?” Stiles propped his phone on the tray, pushing it back so Derek could see more of his body,  
“Can’t you just call me Derek?”  
“Absolutely not, I see the cute little blush on your cheeks when I use nicknames, you secretly love it, now get naked and tell Jackson if he is listening that I’ll make his life even more miserable than I already do”  
“I’m at a different hotel, complained my room had a weird smell, there were no other rooms available so I’m five miles away.”  
“Oh smart wolf”  
Derek rolled his eyes before taking his shirt off so he knew Stiles saw it “That was the worst one yet”  
“I know and I’m slightly apologizing for it, not a full apology though” Stiles ran a wet rag over his face a few times to get the mask off.  
“I have a little surprise for you”  
“I love surprises”  
While Derek moved the small desk closer to the hotel bed and propped his phone up on a tissue box and the lamp, hoping it would stay, Stiles used his toes to pull up the drain to let out some water so that Derek got a better view of his body, he thought about getting out and going to bed, but he didn’t want to move, and the easy clean up is a plus.  
Stiles watched Derek get situated on the bed on top of a towel, he also noticed his crumpled up red hoodie on the pillow that Derek always takes with him when they are apart to keep his wolf calm with Stiles scent.  
“Derek Sourwolf Hale, did you”  
“Stop” Derek interrupted him with a growl. “I’ll turn the phone off and finish myself”  
“You would never” Stiles wrapped his hand around his hard cock, knowing it would get Derek’s attention  
“While I was waiting for you to call me back, I decided to prepare a little” Derek was lying on the bed with his shoulders and head propped up on pillows so he could see Stiles, he bent his knees up and spread his legs.  
“Oh god” Stiles whined “The fact that I can’t touch you hurts my soul so so much”  
“Soon” Derek twisted the end of the plug that was snug against his hole. "Very soon"


End file.
